Family Love
by Lil' Miss Mezzo
Summary: Mizuki Kamiya comes to Cross Academy with unexpected surprises. Can Yuki and Zero heal her lifelong grudge against Kaname, or will she give in to the unstoppable urges that have haunted her since birth? Plz R&R. Find the sequel: Like Father, Like Daughter
1. Prologue

Hi, readers! This is Chikane-AnnaOnodera. _Vampire Knight_ is practically the best vampire manga out there EVER!! We wanna thank Matsuri Hino for all this (yay, yay!) and mythology for the great ideas.

Lately, my fanfics have been planned to be about 15 to 20 chapters long, but I've wanted to make them a little longer. I'll try to stuff in some extra fun chapters in this fanfic as I go along.

If something's too confusing, just ask me in a private message and I'll be sure to answer it in a message response or I'll post it with the next chapter. Just in advance, when there's a whole section italicized, it means it's a flashback or the past, okay? But I'll probably use lines or bars to separate them. Cool.

Let's go!!

**Prologue**

"Man, oh man."

The one-eyed vampire hunter scratched his head and sighed deeply. In all his life, he never saw as much gore and blood as in the feature that lay before him. Crimson streaks ran across the walls, dripping down to a bloody pool on the floor. It mixed with oozing body fluids, such as urine and saliva. Nothing stopped the truth from coming to him.

The massacre was the worst thing he had ever seen. Too many family members had died, losing a chance of living their lives to the fullest. What annoyed him the most was that he was unable to protect an unforgivable number of humans. The Kamiyas were innocent mortals, trying to benefit things by just living.

But their chances have been taken away by vampires.

As the one-eyed man passed through the household of bloodshed, something twitched at the edge of his foot…something that was still alive. His eye looked down at the struggling man, covered in with blood all over his form.

"Y…Yagari…"

The vampire hunter took off his hat and noticed something wrong with the man's eyes. Although the irises were a ruby-brownish tint, there was a blood-colored luster capturing their true meaning. As his open mouth released heavy breaths and wheezing, sharp protruding fangs desired to sink into smooth skin.

"Kiyoshi…" Yagari clicked his tongue and shook his head. "See what happens when you become an idiot and run off with our kind?"

Kiyoshi continued to wheeze. Most of his organs were ravaged and torn apart; it was a miracle for him to still be alive. He tightly cradled a bundle in his free arm…while the other was lying a few feet away from his body. Despite his close situation with death, he continued to hold the bundle close to his broken heart.

"Take her…Take her…away from here…"

The wounded man kept a mature face, which was smeared with his blood. He didn't think what he did was wrong: he loved Seijun, but their unity was forbidden. If they knew that their spawn was still alive…

"Take her away…from vampires…"

His grip on the bundle disappeared. The deep breaths died down and turned into nothing. As Yagari picked up the bundle out of his arm, Kiyoshi's body slowly wrinkled and became pruny…until his epidermis turned to dust altogether. The bones were all that was left before they, too, dissolved away. Only the bodies of the Kamiyas remained.

Keeping a cold expression, the vampire hunter looked down at the small bundle in his arms. A small face laid silent on an infant girl as she slept soundly, not knowing of the carnage that occurred that night. Her soft hands were curled tightly, and it reminded him of fighting. Yagari imagined the baby as a young woman with strong will and spirit…but one thing bothered his imagination.

He placed a finger on her tiny chest and waited. There was a heartbeat. As he sighed with relief, Yagari moved over to the window and looked up into the dark sky through ruby streaks. The moon covered light over the piles of bodies around the vampire hunter. It looked familiar, but the circle in the sky felt new to him: completely different from all others. Looking down at the infant, Yagari decided a choice that would probably change everything. And it wasn't just her name.

"Mizuki, like the beautiful moon tonight."

* * *

Yes, yes…crappy intro, but I'll try to make more sense later on. On to the next chapter! 


	2. Fresh Meat

Yay! Second chapter! Not much to say here. And…begin!!

**Fresh Meat**

Yuki opened her mouth wide and yawned quietly, but Zero still heard it. It was the _only_ thing he could hear in the dead silence of the room.

'_This is just too much,'_ he thought.

His lavender eyes were fixated on the stubborn old goat referred to as the teacher, who sat at his desk in front of the classroom. Despite all the tardiness, neither of them deserved to have supplementary classes four nights in a row. That's…just not right.

"One day…" The teacher started to lean towards the path of insanity. "There will be a time when you'll stay awake **and** do all your work. But for now, you young adults have too much to do in a day."

She felt like crying. Yuki was supposed to be familiar with the routine: sleep in class, take supplementary classes, show up for disciplinary committee duties, patrol campus, and take one good hour of 'z's. But everything's kinda hectic lately.

The Moon Dorm had been stirring up since the month started. Up in the sky at night, a harvest moon had been shining on the first day of October. As the disciplinary committee members noticed, it's been getting harder and harder to hold back the Night Class from the Day Class. They needed to leave class on time and calm things down.

But they weren't going to be able to do anything like this.

"Teacher…"

Zero looked at their instructor straight in the eye with no fear. It made the teacher squirm only a little; there was something about Kiryu's gaze that scares a lot out of everybody.

"We're tired…we definitely know you're tired…so how about letting us go early for once?"

Yuki looked up at her partner, amazed. Today, he was different: Zero usually goes along with supplementary classes before starting his duties. But now, he was eager to get out…and she knows what happens when Zero gets irritated.

'_My neck's gonna have a rough night,'_ she thought painfully. Yuki followed his lead and looked at their teacher. "Please…can we leave early? We'll be able to do our homework if you let us."

Those words caught the teacher's ears. He felt like tears were going to drown his eyes, overflowing with happiness._ 'The supplementary classes are beginning to sink in!!'_

"Okay…" the teacher sniffled. "You can go."

That was all they needed to hear. Immediately, Yuki and Zero rushed out the door and sped down the hallway. If they were lucky, they would help the Classes in time.

But Headmaster had other things in mind.

"Kiryu."

Zero topped in his tracks as Yuki stumbled to pause. Their adoptive father, Headmaster Cross, stood just outside his office. Aside his constant aloof personality, he looked serious today.

"Toga Yagari just called," he explained. "He's cancelled training today, so you can attend to your guardian duties full time."

His expression didn't change, but it was obvious Zero was somewhat confused about something.

"Mas…ter…?"

Headmaster Cross pushed his glasses up. "Don't worry. There was some…vampire business to take care of. Hurry up and help the Night Class into the school."

Zero and Yuki nodded. They left Headmaster Cross' office, not noticing the deep sigh he released.

"Yagari…hurry up."

The "KYAA"s were getting louder and louder. They knew they were close to the entrance.

"Yuki…" Zero gave a stern tone that attracted Yuki's attention. "We gotta be careful with the Night Class this month. Who knows what surprises will rise with the harvest moon."

Yuki agreed. Even though she believed in co-existing humans with vampires, there was only a small hint of doubt on her mind.

"Let's just hope they're not big surprises."

* * *

As the sun was out of sight over the horizon, autumn leaves began collecting in a pile in front of the Academy. Back and forth, they scattered and gathered, scattered and gathered…until the leaves were held tightly together at a woman's feet. 

Her maroon orbs stared at them insipidly. The fall of leaves reminded her of the fall of humans, and their color was the spill of blood. Her bangs blew off her face and swayed with her elbow-length ebony hair. Tilting her head upward, the girl feasted her eyes on the classy Cross Academy and lightly sneered.

"Is this it…Master Yagari?"  
From behind, the #1 vampire hunter took a whiff of his cigarette and sighed.

"Yup. Founded by that retired twit, Cross, there are two groups of students: the Day Class and the Night Class." He took the cigarette out of his mouth and smashed it with the heel of his boot. "Do you know which Class you're going to?"

The girl clenched a fist, shaking with calm rage. It couldn't be mistaken for a shiver under her pure black uniform.

"Yeah…I know."

Yagari took a few steps forward before remembering something that was crucial.

"Oh, I almost forgot." His eye looked at her keenly.

"Mizuki…Kaname Kuran is the Night Class President."

She thought deeply. Mizuki knew Kaname was attending Cross Academy, but not that he was an important figure in the Night Class. It took her a few seconds to release how stupid it was to assume he was insignificant.

'_After all…'_ she pondered menacingly. _'He __**is**__ a pureblood.'_

"Don't do anything stupid," Yagari warned. Mizuki knew he was serious. Hell, she knew him her whole life; there was nothing the vampire hunter hid from his student. "One wrong move…and you'll be switched to his class."

Painfully, Mizuki nodded. Once they settled terms, she and Yagari opened the Academy gates and entered a new world.

* * *

I'm trying to make my writing effective, but it's just not doing it lately. It'll probably take some time to update. Please review!! 


	3. Introductions

Okay…my writing's beginning to become more effective, but got no reviews. I wanna know what you guys think. I'll write and post a lot more within the next week since it's Thanksgiving break. Keep reading and keep enjoying. Here's the third chapter!!

**Introductions**

Her first step into Cross Academy already got off on the wrong foot. Mizuki became confused with which side to help: both classes seemed troubled.

But Yagari placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Let the disciplinary committee handle this."

It was twilight. Mizuki felt calm and relieved in darkness, away from rays of light. Every day of her life, every morning, she would be a grouch for about an hour or two. Pent up in her small room provided by the Hunter Society, the young girl would wait until sunset for the real action to start. She was what people would call "nocturnal".

And she hated herself for it.

But sun rays would only do as much as give her a tan, as would regular people would get.

Mizuki felt right at home when she saw the frantic pacing of students in the courtyard. Aside from being next to Yagari, she completely blended in as if she was used to the scene. Like all the adolescents, she wore sepia colored shoes with black socks, which went all the way above the knee for girls.

Focusing on the uniforms of her classmates, it was clear that Day Class students wore pure white collar shirts beneath a black jacket with light gray lines. All males wore black vests and black pants of the appropriate length; the red neckties hung neatly on their chest. The girls were dressed in black skirts along with a crimson ribbon tied in a bow at the collars. Seeing how she wore the exact same thing, Mizuki felt comfortable…somehow.

She looked over at the schools other inhabitants: the Night Class. Their uniforms were no different…except inverted in color. Above pure black shirts were white vests and jackets. Female students wore white skirts as dark gray lines traced along the uniforms of both genders. Like the Day Class, boys sported neckties as girls were fastened with red ribbons around their necks. But all students, from Day and Night Class, carried buttons and school badges made out of pure silver next to snap cuffs.

She felt relieved to be in the Day Class…but she was a night person, and she wanted to change that. Yagari assured the young girl that she needed to keep her cool…to protect everyone. Mizuki was aware of her dangerous powers, and the awareness itself kept her in check.

But her emotions flew all around as she saw a member of the Night Class getting extremely close to a Day Class girl. Mizuki's eyes began to turn ferociously red as she strayed from Yagari and lost herself within the crowd.

* * *

The Night Class was almost inside the Academy. Thanks to the disciplinary committee, they were saved from the hordes of screaming fan girls. 

"Hmph." Ruka Souen brushed off a lock of hair from her shoulder. "Humans have no class these days."

"Easy, Ruka." Akatsuki Kain raised a hand to calm her down. "You know how a human's emotions can get in the way of things." He scratched his head and looked out at the crowd. "It's too bad girls put their emotions first before their well-being."

"KYAA!! WILD!!"

Kain groaned and covered his face from embarrassment. His nickname from the Day Class was starting to get on his undead nerves. Was it so wrong to have a unique way of dressing? So he didn't wear his tie; he didn't button up his shirt that well and wore no vest, and he never had personal hygiene, which resulted in messy hair. What about that turned on the girls of the Day Class?

'_Maybe it __**is**__ a bit too provocative,'_ he thought.

Yuki and Zero were finally able to fend off a mass group of Day Class girls as they walked up to the Night Class and formally greeted them.

"I'm sorry, Night Class. Our teacher was planning to hold us in, but we got out just in time." She lightly bowed, although she didn't have to. The Night Class and Zero were a little confused at her manners.

"Please…" Yuki got up and stood straight. "Continue on to the classroom."

"Eh…okay," Kain shrugged. He turned around and started his walk through the hallway, but the "young" student felt alone for some reason. Looking to his side, his light brown orbs expanded as small but sure fear overtook him. Kain spun around and darted his stare past the disciplinary members.

"Hanabusa!!"

The guardians wheeled around and shock came to their faces. Hanabusa Aido was still captured in the crowd of Day Class girls…and he was enjoying it.

Zero growled beneath his throat before dashing into the stampeding horde of classmates. "Yuki! We gotta stop him!" He squirmed his way around, but all access to Aido was blocked by squealing obnoxious fan girls.

'_Fucking classmates! Just wait till they find out the truth!!'_

The thought cursed his mind, driving him to run faster. Yuki followed right behind, but she continually got separated from him in the mob. Zero thought of going back to find her, but every passing second, Aido crept closer and closer to a girl from the Day Class.

He was stuck.

* * *

Hanabusa Aido grew irritated of all their "kyaa"s and squeals; he seriously wanted to drain their blood and shut them up. But the secret school policy was that drinking blood on campus is forbidden. 

As he tried to dig hi way through the crowd, the handsome young student slowly got even more frustrated. Heartbeats wet off like crazy inside the bodies of cute fan girls; it made them look like happy meals with feet. With every thump, crimson blood would rush through their veins. Aido was so close…

He could even smell the hot blood all around him, as if he was in a slaughterhouse. A surge went through his body; urges kept forcing him to advance onto a living, breathing girl. Their lovely scent made Aido very…tempted.

The student couldn't take it anymore. His jade pupils scanned through the crowd hungrily…until he found a young Day Class girl with short blond hair. Aido knew he saw her before.

'_Yori…? I think that's her name…'_

It didn't matter. Licking his lips as he walked, he drew closer and closer to Yuki's friend and chuckled at how oblivious she was.

Yori noticed Hanabusa Aido walking in her direction and didn't know what to do. Unlike most Day Class girls, she wasn't very interested in people from the student body counterpart. But she also did not want to seem rude; especially if she would have all her classmates scorn her. Yori sighed as she waited for Aido to meet her face to face.

"Hi," she tried to say kindly.

Aido didn't say anything. His silent state began to worry her, especially the look in his eyes. Yori looked deep into Aido's jade orbs and slightly felt mesmerized…until she noticed a small hint of change. His eyes looked like they were craving…something.

As Yori dove deeper into his jade pools, Aido placed a twitching hand above her shoulder. He waited to cling to her, to bring his lips and teeth into her neck…until a firm hand clasped onto his wrist.

Shooting his attention to the side, the Night Class student found a young girl the same age as Yori giving him a piercing stare. Her maroon-tinted eyes made the crimson shade in his orbs recede, drawing him back to his senses.

"Stay away from her…" the girl warned in a serious tone. "All of them."

Aido thought it over: some chick he's never seen before just ordered him to back off of Yori…and in a very rude way. Giving her a look saying '_Are you serious?'_ he turned away from Yori and faced the girl with a sneer. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

The girl continued her distant gaze and cocked her head to the side. It was like she didn't even understand, but Aido knew she was just fooling around. Of course…he thought twice once her grip strengthened and began to crush his wrist. Pain lashed at his arm; he quietly whined in agony and placed his free hand on his wrist. Aido looked up agitated at her dull expression. The girl's face didn't change. But he felt her grip tightening every passing second. He fell to his knees, trying to tug his wrist away…but she didn't let go.

Any longer and Aido's wrist would be incapacitated.

"Someone get this bitch off of me!!"

Mizuki didn't stop. Her clasp didn't weaken; it only grew stronger, fiercer…but a pair of quick arms came up from beneath her shoulders. Her upper body was jerked away and her grip was pulled apart, making her even more furious.

"Okay…that's enough!"

The voice sounded surprised, yet firm. She wrestled her way out of his grasp and wheeled around, finding silver hair above lavender eyes. The boy was taller, but not significantly tall enough to show any age difference between them.

But Mizuki still gave her most barbarous glare.

"Don't stop me!!" she yelled straight at his face. "That creature's dangerous!!"

They fixed their eyes to Aido, whose wrist was tended to by Yuki. She looked up at the newcomer, nice yet confused.

"Um…" Yuki got up to her feet and walked toward them. "Are you new here?"

The frantic crowd quickly died down and stayed silent as some of the student body shot glares at Mizuki. How dare she hurt the sweet Hanabusa Aido!

But the new girl kept her scowl and pouted. "I am," she responded to Yuki's question. "Things looked out of control, so I stepped in."

Zero kept an eye on her, making sure she didn't try to go at it again. There was enough excitement for one day.

As he and Yuki finally herded the Day Class back into the Sun Dorm, Mizuki found her way into the school, wandering the filled corridors. She saw the antithesis of her future classmates: the Night Class in all their white school uniforms. It was true: all of them were extremely beautiful, but Mizuki knew their true nature deep down.

A group of Night Class students skulked nearby and noticed her ominous presence. Kain's face turned sour as Ruka scoffed at the abomination.

"They're going to allow someone like THAT into the Academy!?" She jabbed a finger at Mizuki, ignoring the new girl's scowl.

"Whatever," Senri Shiki said in a dull tone. "Luckily, for us, she's not in the Night Class…and become a burden to Kaname-sama."

Mizuki's ear twitched at the mention of that name. Emotions flared and the crimson glow returned to her eyes, although it was unnoticed by those around her.

Just then, Ruka's brown orbs widened and stared past the enraged newcomer.

"Kaname-sama!!"

Speak of the devil.

She felt a cold yet calm presence behind. Instinctively, she wheeled around, preparing to feast her eyes on the Night Class president.

And he was there. His mud-brown wavy locks fell to his shoulders. His tall stature was comparable to Zero's, but stretched farther by a few centimeters. The white uniform and sepia-shoes were kept neat and clean, as he tried his best to look proper. His maroon pupils matched hers, but they harbored calm and collected personality within. But what was mysterious was his face, which expressed no mood, no feeling…just emptiness.

Put it all together and it gave Kaname Kuran, president of the Night Class. He had a right to be called "-sama".

Standing only three feet away from Mizuki, Kaname expressed a welcoming feeling, but she didn't dare accept it.

"You must be the new student I've heard of," he said in a cool voice. "I'm Kaname Kuran, of the Night Class."

That confirmed it. Mizuki's search and anticipation was over; she found her target. Excitement and rage clouded her mind, confusing her judgment…until she decided to do something.

She gritted her teeth and readied her legs, until all at once, her body lunged toward Kaname, preparing to take him down.

'_KURAN!!'_

Nothing could stop her. All of Mizuki's rage had drained into her power and she expelled it equally to her legs.

A rampage was about to start…until another pair of arms wrapped around her forehead and abdomen, holding her back. Mizuki tried to wrench her way out of the grasp, twisting and turning, but she had no avail.

"Stop this, Mizuki! Don't do it in a place like here!'

She recognized the voice, but it didn't cease her writhing. In any way she can, she wanted to tear at Kaname Kuran…making her lust for blood as her eyes quickly turned to a deep red state. As Mizuki tried to pull out her head from the clutches, she felt her teeth grow sharper, staking pain into her gum.

Opening her mouth to release the pain, the girl also released a mute hiss, scratching her throat with the vibration. It remained inaudible to mortal ears…

But everyone in the Night Class was able to hear it. Their ears caught to the sound and all heads turned toward Mizuki and Kaname's direction.

'_Was that the Dorm President?'_ Senri wondered.

'_No…President Kuran doesn't look like he did anything.'_ His classmate Rima Toya became worried. _'What was that!?'_

While the Night Class listened closely to the sound, a gloved hand clasped over Mizuki's mouth and pulled her back. Its feeling seemed familiar to her and she eventually knew who stopped her advancement.

'_Master Yagari…'_

He drew closer to her ear and whispered harshly, "No one must know about your other side; it's not the right time."

Her eyes changed back to their maroon shade; the anger subsided, but little remained. As Mizuki finally relaxed her body and straightened herself, the teeth on her jaw lost their sharpness…and the stern visage returned.

Once Mizuki recollected herself, the one-eyed hunter grabbed her shoulders and dug his fingers in.

"One wrong move and there will be dire consequences."

And with that, Yagari forcefully released her shoulders, slightly pushing Mizuki. She shot a glare at him, wanting to bitch out, but her master was right: she had to keep her cool.

Her eyes angrily traveled to Kaname, who was still in the same spot.

"My, my…" He sounded concerned, but she scorned his attempt to be sympathetic. "What a temper. I apologize if I had said anything offensive."

Kaname stretched out a hand toward Mizuki, who glanced at it disdainfully. Looking up at his face, she found a tiny hint of a smile, but it didn't exactly brighten her day.

For 15 years, Mizuki scorned the president of the Night Class, since the day Toga Yagari found her as an infant in the Kamiya Massacre. Her life was driven to get revenge on those that wronged her family.

And those that wronged were the Kurans.

Gathering saliva in her mouth, the young girl hocked and spat in Kaname's neat sepia shoes. The impact spattered drips all over the bottom of his pants and the ground. He glanced casually at his feet, feeling only a little bit of sadness.

But the Night Class was furious.

"Who the fuck does she think she is??" Kain shot hazel eyes in Mizuki's direction. Anger built up in everyone around, him and most of them wanted to release it.

"How about we pull out her innards and fry 'em?" Seiren suggested. She felt devoted to Kaname as his unofficial bodyguard, although Kaname doesn't exactly command her to do much.

But the Night Class did nothing as Mizuki turned her heel sneeringly. She began her trek to Headmaster Cross' office, swaying her gaze from Kuran to his classmates.

'_These monsters…'_ Mizuki clenched her fist. _'They don't belong here.'_

As she walked through the crowd of Night Class students, Yuki and Zero came in through the front doors of the Academy.

"Where have you been?" Zero asked while eying the new girl.

She didn't acknowledge his question. Mizuki continued on toward the office, not even passing a glance to the disciplinary committee.

"Is she okay?" Yuki pondered until she noticed Yagari coming up the hall. She turned to him, looking for an answer.

"Just go to Cross's office" was his only explanation. It still left her and Zero confused, but they followed him as all three of them walked toward Headmaster Cross.

* * *

Yuki felt her arm shiver before Yagari turned the doorknob to her foster father's office. For some reason, she was excited and scared to meet the new girl. But Zero felt completely normal, thinking that she could be another delinquent. 

All their thoughts changed completely as the vampire hunter opened the door, entering the private conversation of Headmaster Cross and the new girl.

She simply turned her head and looked at Yuki and Zero. Their expressions gave a feeling of wonder and curiosity...but she already felt like answering any future questions.

"My name is Mizuki Kamiya," she introduced while turning fully to the open doorway. "I'll be joining the Day Class."

Headmaster Cross stood from his desk and gave a warm smile to everyone.

"I know this is very sudden, but Miss Kamiya will join you on the disciplinary committee and become a guardian."

* * *

Yay! They're _**almost**_ on a first-name basis. Stay tuned for the next chapter!! 


	4. In the Moonlight

What's up? I'm back...and i got 2 people putting _Family Love_ on their alerts. Tis kewl, but i need reviews for inspiration and love :) Oh, yeah. I forgot to give it to you last chapter, but the link for Mizuki's image willl be under my profile. Check it out if you want to.

In this chapter, there's going to be actual suspense for mystery or whatever...either way, something's gonna happen. I hope you'll still read after this one. Enjoy!!

**In the Moonlight**

Yuki stared with a blank look at Mizuki Kamiya: a new student, a new guardian...and a new mystery. There was excitement within her, but curiosity and a slight hint of fear came along with it.

But the young guardian kept her manners and walked up politely. "It's nice to meet you, Mizuki. I'm Yuki Cross, the adopted daughter of Headmaster, if you can already tell..." She remembered their first encounter in the courtyard and gave a smile...

"Thank you for your...help..."

But also remembered that things didn't exactly run smoothly. "...your help...with the incident this afternoon." She concluded with another smile, but it wasn't as heartwarming as before.

Mizuki gave a grateful smile, but it didn't lift the melancholous aura floating around her. Happy and sad simultaneously...it was rare to be in that condition.

"And this is Zero Kiryu." Yuki stepped aside and gestured to the young man who stood in the doorway. His lavender orbs intrigued Mizuki, but nothing was more mysterious than her own maroon pools that gave him an odd sensation.

Despite all this, Zero remembered common courtesy...

"'Sup?"

As courtesy to him could be.

But the boy was still confused about something. "So...why is Kamiya, especially when she's a new student, joining the discplinary committee?"

Yagari closed the door behind them and ushered Zero into the room. Yuki and Zero continued to be polite, but kept a certain distance from Mizuki. Her eyes said that she didn't care.

_'As long as they're safe...'_

Yagari walked over next to Headmaster Cross, leaning on the desk and crossing his arms before him.

"I found her when she was just a baby," he explained. "The scum she would've called as parents left her on the streets...as prey for vampires."

Her facial expression didn't change, but Zero caught a glimpse of Mizuki's eye twitching. Perhaps she scorned the parents, or maybe...they never left her at all...?

But Toga Yagari continued her hidden story. "Eventually, I found her...and brought her to the Hunter's Society. We trained Mizuki to be a vampire hunter to join you here."

"Which brings us all here today," the headmaster expressed happily, but everyone else gave slightly grim looks.

"Anyhoo..." he continued. "We're here to welcome Miss Kamiya and help her around the premises. But before I do..." Reaching underneath his desk, Headmaster Cross pulled out what looked like a miniature toy that was the size of his hand.

"Guardians are to be given weapons for emergencies, in case members of the Night Class, or vampires in general, cause a ruckus."

"Like today?" Mizuki cocked an eyebrow suspiciously.

Headmaster chuckled nervously. "Why...yes, but days like today are very rare." He shook away the thoughts. "Now, this is the Apollo Sniper."

Although it was minute, Mizuki took the handheld crossbow with high respect. She looked down at it and speculated: the weapon was too small to be of any use.

Headmaster Cross felt an explanation coming up. "With your will, it can extend and expand to usable size. It automatically reloads when you use it. Remember: use the crossbow wisely."

Tucking it away, Mizuki nodded.

"Well then." The Headmaster clapped his hands together. "Why don't you go on over to patrol? Yuki. Kiryu. Show Miss Kamiya the school grounds **_formally_**..." Mizuki understood what he meant. "And start your duties then," he concluded.

Yuki agreed, waiting to start a new trend. But Zero Kiryu was a bit unsure of something.

"Kamiya..." Her head turned insipidly at the sound of her name. Zero looked at her keenly, and she looked straight back, but showed no emotion. "Now that you've joined, you're fully aware that-"

"The Night Class is chock full of bloodsucking fiends?"

His eyes grew with surprise. Zero didn't expect her to be a vampire hater like him. Her past must have been strong.

"Kinda got the memo," Mizuki replied coldly.

There was silence hanging within the room; everything felt awkward. Yuki tried to beckon her new partner to follow, but Mizuki already skulked out of the office, preparing for guardian duties.

"Yuki..." Toga Yagari was able to get her attention. He kept a stern look in his face, and Yuki knew he wasn't bluffing.

"Be careful with her."

Yuki was raised in a good manner: she was taught proper etiquette, acergae grades, exceptional butt-kicking skills...Why did she have to be careful?

But she still heeded his warning. Yuki nodded to the vampire hunter before turning to his former student.

"Ready, Zero?"

He gave her the okay. There was something bothering him about Mizuki, but Zero was always able to deal with it.

_'I hope there are no more surprises after this,'_ he thought as he sighed inwardly.

* * *

9:30 PM. The Day Class should be asleep by now. And the Night Class should start European History. 

Zero walked through the hallway silently, his sepia shoes and chain beneath his jacket making the only sounds. He finished his rounds of the interior of the school and met his fellow partners on the high balcony. The scenery felt nostalgic to Zero: his "demonic" instincts finally awoke here, and he felt crummy inside. He remembered the taste of Yuki's blood, how it sloshed around in his mouth; his taste buds were having a party.

After that, he tried harder and harder to resist the temptation, but every time he dove in farther. Any longer and there would be no turning back.

Yuki sensed his return, but her hazel orbs were fixated on the lone figure sitting on the high ledge.

Her raven black hair swayed to one side with the wind, never going out of place. Mizuki's legs dangled into the deep space from the ledge to the bottom ground. She stared insipidly into oblivion, as if her mind was somewhere else.

"Um...Miss Kamiya?"

She turned and looked back at her new partners. They were gonna know each other for a while, so Mizuki just wanted to skip the formalities. "It's just Mizuki," she insisted.

Bowing lightly, Yuki thanked her. "It's your turn to to patrol in the hallways. Zero and I will watch the outside campus."

Mizuki didn't respond. Tilting her head, she loked up at the bright moon that shined brightly in the navy sky. It bathed her in moonlight and sparkled on every inch of her body. She thought for a moment until opening her mouth.

"The vampires...the Night Class," She corrected after realizing how "offensive" it could be. "How do they control...their thirst?"

Yuki and Zero froze for a second, understanding what she asked. The answer was on the tip of their tongues, but for some reason, it wouldn't escape their lips. It made the hair on their arms tingle...and Mizuki could tell that their nerves and hearts began to beat faster. Her question, her tone...it frightened them.

"They..." She knew why, but Yuki had difficulty answering the question. "The Night Class created blood tablets: they control the thirst of any vampire."

"Do they work?" Her questions were incisive, making Yuki and Zero slowly frustrated.

"Yeah..." Zero trailed off coolly. "Although, they still acquire a taste for human blood."

Mizuki stayed silent again. Her mind absorbed the information, but her face didn't show it. Instead, the girl looked up in the sky, allowing the moonlight to bathe her one more time.

As she inhaled deeply on the ledge, Yuki noticed how perfectly the gleam came off Mizuki's skin. The ebony hair swayed more, then swirled, turning into a spiral around the new girl. Her back was arched elegantly and her form was smooth and radiant.

_'She looks so formal and high-class.'_ If Yuki knew any better, she would think Mizuki belongs in the Night Class,.

A silent exhale signaled Mizuki's giving-in. She turned around and hopped off the ledge, brushing off dust on her uniform. The trek slowly began as she walked past Zero and Yuki, giving no gestures or confirmations.

"Remember..." Zero began to warn as he turned around to face her. Mizuki stopped, but didn't turn to him.

"We are not to cause trouble unless the Night Class starts it first."

No fights, no threats, and not even a glare. She knew tonight was going to be no fun.

But heeding his warning, Mizuki continued on into Cross Academy, attending to her disciplinary committee duties for the first time.

"You think she'll be okay?"

He turned around and saw a worried expression across Yuki's visage. Sighing, Zero scratched his head and walked to the ledge, peering down into the courtyard.

"Kamiya seems like she can handle things," he answered with uncertainty.

* * *

The deep breaths were getting heavier and heavier with every step. She clutched onto her chest, trying to feel for a heartbeat. 

It was faint.

She felt her veins run colder than usual, and her usual body temperature was unnatural. The pupils in her eyes grew intensely red; she felt power and hunger surge through her, trying to overtake her body. Her canine teeth felt sharper, piercing her gum and drawing out blood to mix with saliva.

Her twitching hand reached into the pocket of her jacket, pulling out a small case with a cross symbol on the cover. A small drawer was pushed out of it and revealed small crimson tablets.

_'BL-XXXY 06E...**fuck.'**_

They were taunting her, begging her to take them and pop them into her mouth. She took two and achingly placed them on her tongue, letting her touch dissolve that tablets. It made her feel sick: she never dreamed of taking the accursed creations. As she slowly swallowed the painstaking remedy, her hand scratched deep into the wall, leaving trail marks from her nails on the beautiful design.

It hurt to feel good.

* * *

As Mizuki Kamiya staggered in the lonely halls, moonlight excreted through the clean windows...and revealed Kaname Kuran in the shadows. He locked his maroon orbs on her weak form, stumbling on the shocking scene. 

_'Blood tablets..._' He narrowed his eyes. _'Kamiya...so she's the survivor of the massacre.'_

_

* * *

_

Okay, there some extra stuff. Leave a review: criticize, praise, whatever...I'll be back eventually.


	5. Changes

**Changes**

Dawn. Night Class was over...and the vampires had to return to the Moon Dorm. They gathered their supplies and headed towards the front, where the disciplinary committee stood guard.

"Welcome back, Night Class," Yuki greeted. She was the only one that held up a content face: Zero and Mizuki leaned over to the side, making sure the Night Class stayed together and didn't do anything suspicious.

"Good evening, Yuki." Kaname gave his usual kindness to her, much to the chagrin of the Night Class. Most of them knew about his past with the young human girl, but why must he carry deep affections for the likes of her? It seemed awkward that he was able to co-exist with her so peacefully and not desire to bite her precious skin...at least, that's how it seemed to be.

But his eyes were drawn to the other girl on the disciplinary committee. She tried her best to ignore his gaze, but the maroon orbs were piercing into Mizuki. Her own eyes kept wandering the area, trying not to make contact with his. Emotions rushed inside her, but on the surface, she was expressionless.

"Did any trouble happen?" he continued his conversation with Yuki.

But she just shook her head. "Everything went smoothly."

"That's good."

He walked past Yuki and headed towards the Moon Dorm, giving off a casual aura...until he stopped again in front of Mizuki. Kaname slowly turned his gaze to the young girl and saw her glancing all around, continuing to avoid his eyes. Her attention wasn't given to him, much to her liking, but it took much effort to do so.

_'Just get to your fucking dorm,'_ she cursed inside. Mizuki didn't want to blow off her head with frustration, but it seemed that Kuran was just too stubborn to do anything at the moment. Her leg began to shake as she had no patience at the moment...as if she ever had patience when he was around.

But he still gazed at Mizuki...until finally, he parted his lips and spoke.

"Well, Miss Kamiya...how do you like our blood tablets?"

Her eyes snapped wide open intensely. The words pierced her conscience as Mizuki's head shot towards Kaname. His face looked normal as if it was a normal question, but she knew he meant to say them to twist the knife in her gut. Fear and rage scrunched her face into an evil glare, making Mizuki clench her fists angrily and shake them with contempt. Anger got pent up inside...and Mizuki needed to release it...on him.

In a fit, she shot a hand to his collar and grabbed a fistful of Kaname's cotton white jacket.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!"

Those were the first words she ever said to him. They weren't exactly formal or nice, but Mizuki didn't give a damn. She hated Kaname with all her soul...ever since the incident 15 years ago. Over the time, she built up hatred and anger to finally release upon him.

But she was stopped.

Zero tugged on her arms and forced Mizuki to release Kaname's shirt instead of her emotions. He was able to drag her a few inches away before she threw herself around to get out of his grasp.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!! KURAN!! YOU BASTARD!!!"

He could feel her getting stronger and stronger with every tug. Zero worried that he'll lose his grip and Mizuki will jump on Kaname.

All of a sudden, Yuki reached under her skirt and pulled out a small staff...only, it wasn't small. The staff extended in an instant and grew to about zero's height as she held it across her body, standing before Kaname.

"Mizuki! Fighting is prohibited! And Kaname didn't do anything!!"

Apparently no one else except Mizuki and Kaname heard his words that drove her into a rampage. Mizuki knew he felt like he accomplished something, which made her even more furious that Kuran got away with it.

"Well, he's gonna!!" Mizuki screamed at the top of her lungs. "You can never trust a vampire!!"

The Night Class made faces and growled. This new guardian was just too much and someone was eventually gonna end up dead.

Yuki loosened her grip on the Artemis Rod. It's been a long time since she's seen hostility towards the Night Class. Zero has been able to keep his temper for 4 years, but Mizuki had no reason to lash out at Kaname.

_'I know she was left for bait as a baby to be eaten by vampires...but why must Mizuki gain so much anger for them...especially on Kaname??'_

She gritted her teeth and tried harder to wrench out of Zero's hold. Kaname was only a few steps away; if only there were no obstacles...

"I'll splatter your guts, Kuran!!"

"Enough!!!"

From the side, a gloved fist shot out and jabbed Mizuki in the cheek. The impact knocked her out of Zero's grasp, forcing her into a dizzy state. The rampaging teen hit the archway towering above them, steadying her body. Mizuki swayed back and forth, shocked by the blow; her deep breaths helped her regain focus as she looked at the group.

Beside Zero and Yuki, Yagari rotated his wrist while stretching out the fingers. It's been a while since he used a lot of force to snap Mizuki out of anger. His face was contorted and the eye glared straight at Mizuki's shaken self.

"How many times do I have to say it!?" He walked past the others and stood face-to-face with Mizuki. "If you lose your temper, serious shit will happen!!"

"Master..." Zero's voice was faint. Surprise still took over his body. Master Yagari was the one who knew about Mizuki the most, but neither of them would give any more information.

Mizuki wiped off spit oozing from the edge of her lip with the back of her hand.

"It wasn't for me to decide," she growled. "Kuran started it."

By then the vampires were fuming.

"Why, you...!!" Hanabusa Aido was about to lose it. "Don't you blame the Supreme Gang Leader!!"

"Hey!" Ruka Souen snapped at him. "That nickname is a disgrace to Kaname-sama! Don't call him that!"

"Either way, that bitch needs manners," Akatsuki Kain said through gritted teeth as he glared at Mizuki.

Mizuki kept up a proud face and smirked. "Try it, vampires."

But Yagari picked her up from behind by the collar, making her dangle in the air. "Not today, Mizuki."

She growled beneath her throat as he slowly lowered her down. Yagari gave her a little bounce before Mizuki finally set herself straight.

Zero turned to Kaname and his classmates. "Night Class...get back to your dorms."

They silently and reluctantly agreed. As the Night Class continued to return to the Moon Dorm, each and every one of them shot daggers at the new girl, who glared right back with her maroon orbs.

"Disgusting human..." Seiren murmured.

And her ears caught the remark. Self-hatred and anguish boiled up inside: Mizuki felt hot tears blur her vision and flood her eyes sockets. She clenched her fists tightly and lightly curled herself to hold in the anger inside. The nails on her fingers dug deep into her palm, making her feel a bit emo as Mizuki could feel the blood run through her fingers. But she didn't care; the pain was nothing compared to what she felt inside.

_'No one knows...'_ she thought to herself. Mizuki sank the nails in deeper and swore she could feel her bone. _'No one knows...my true self!'_

With pain and remorse, she hung her head and stomped off back into the Academy, where morning classes would soon begin.

Zero and Yuki looked at each other with worried expressions. There was something about Mizuki that no one was saying. Whether it was good or bad news...they wanted to know. It wasn't only for the sake of their partnership, but the guardians felt it would be safe...for the entire school.

* * *

8:30. Classes finally began. Yuki sighed as she stood before the room of one of her worst subjects ever... 

Math.

_'Happiest place on Earth,'_ she groaned inwardly.

Zero appeared at the hallway intersection, covering his mouth to conceal a yawn. He was busy patrolling the school grounds, covering Mizuki's shift to fill up for lost time, although there were a couple of times when he dozed off in the hallway for a minute or two. Offering to do most of the work, he allowed Yuki to at least try to get a good night's sleep, despite the fact that it was only about 2 hours. Not only that, Zero also wanted to find Mizuki for interrogation without worrying her...

Opening one eye, he found Yuki in a similar state: tired to the bone and at their limits. "Yuki..."

She tuned to him and tried to lift a smile. "Hey, Zero..."

"Ready for numbers, fractions, and all that other shit?"

Tiredly, Yuki shook her head. "Where's Mizuki?"

Zero waited for a moment before he finally shrugged, making sure he didn't hallucinate and miss catching a glimpse of her. "Dozing off somewhere, I guess."

She nodded again. Yuki couldn't blame Mizuki: staying up all night wasn't good for a human's mind. Even after that wild tantrum with Kaname and the vampire hunter Yagari, she must be too exhausted to even get ready for school. Perhaps the teacher would hopefully give her the day off.

Then again, as she thought of her past experiences, maybe not.

But as Yuki opened the door to math class, Zero's eyes stuck onto the only student sitting at the desks. Her hands were neatly resting in front of her. The Day Class uniform was straightened and polished as the raven colored hair was combed in its average way. But the most intriguing aspect of Mizuki was that she expressed no signs of fatigue: she didn't slouch, lie down on the desk, or reel her head back...there weren't even any bags beneath her eyes.

"Kamiya...is already here." Zero couldn't believe it. She must have had serious training back at the Hunter's Society.

Mizuki shifted her active orbs to her partners and greeted them in a soft but awake tone. "Good morning."

Yuki walked up with a blank expression on her face and sat next to her, cautious of doing anything offensive or stupid. "Did you get rest since last night?"

The new student lightly shook her head. "After th Night Class went back to their dorms, I patrolled the halls to make sure no one was out."

Yuki dropped her jaw while Zero examined her keenly.

_'That must have been **serious** training,' _he speculated. _'To be awake for 24 hours and then arrive to class with no sense of fatigue at all...'_ Zero silently gulped a lump in his throat. _'Who** is** she?'_

"Ah...Cross and Kiryu."

They recognized the voice. Heck, they had to listen to it every single day. It began to grow on their nerves, but one sign of retaliation would lead to the dreaded supplementary classes. Their heads turned to see their distraught teacher give a taunting smirk.

"Miss Kamiya has been here since the doors were opened. What a surprise that the new disciplinary committee actually gets to class on time."

"Hey," Yuki pouted.

But the teacher gave her the mad glare. "I don't care about your duties **_or_** that your Headmaster's daughter! Now sit your ass down!!"

His spontaneous rage spooked Yuki before she quickly ran to her own seat and sat down. Zero decided to start towards his seat in his own pace until he glanced over at Mizuki. Her attitude completely changed from last night, a few hours ago. Before, she was moody and alive. But now, she's absolutely calm, acting as if it's resting time.

It he didn't know any better, Zero would have thought she was a vampire.

_'Wait...what!?'_ He shook his head and looked away turned red from embarrassment. _'There's no way. She was able to walk in the sunlight. There's just no fucking way...'_

The bell rang loudly through the halls and math finally began. Zero and Yuki groaned quietly with frustration, knowing how the teacher likes to see them in pain and torture. But would Mizuki be able to stay awake during the monotonous lectures??

* * *

"So, according to the parabola and the quadratic equation, what are the roots? Cross?" 

The room was silent. Everyone stayed quiet as they waited for a certain someone to speak up. The teacher didn't turn back to the class as he readied the chalk on the board.

"Cross??"

No response. Perhaps she was checking her answers...?

Definitely not. Irritated, the teacher spun around and searched through the students to find the only girl that dozes off.

"Cross!!"

Sitting next to her friend, Yori, Yuki nuzzled comfortably in her crossed arms, lying face down on her desk. Nothing was gonna be able to wake her up...not even the teacher's loud rantings.

"Every day..." he groaned while slapping his forehead. "And let me guess: Kiryu's out, too."

Most of the class nodded. One row and a few seats away from Yuki, Zero concealed his visage in his folded arms. He was as equally tired as his partner.

But that enraged the teacher even more.

"What the hell?!" He slammed the teacher's edition textbook on the front desk. The rest of the class jumped from the noise and fixed themselves up, afraid to be the victim of his rage. "Why do they stay up all night to do damn disciplinary committee duties!?"

Try saying that ten times fast. But it didn't change the fact that the teacher was pissed off as his eyes were almost bulging from their sockets...

And he hadn't forgotten Mizuki.

"Miss Kamiya, do you mind sharing your answer with the rest of the cla--"

"The roots are 3.5 and 4.25, teacher."

His eyes were still wide, but calmer. The teacher turned his head towards Mizuki. There she sat, away from Yuki and Zero, with her plain visage and open notebook. Mizuki tapped her pencil on the desk as she just finished the given equation and answered it correctly.

"Wha...?" Yuki suddenly stirred and raised her head, looking around at her classmates. All heads were turned to Mizuki, and soon Yuki turned her head as well.

"...Miss Kamiya..." A joyful smile slowly lifted the teacher's face from its frustrated appearance. "That's right! You actually pay attention!!"

Mizuki didn't change her expression. As the teacher continued to give needless compliments, she wrote down notes and remained unsocial with the others.

Yuki turned to Yori with a drowsy but confused look, waiting for an answer. "As he said, she paid attention and got the right answer," she explained. "It surprises me how he can be awake while you and Zero easily fall asleep."

It was another surprise hos Mizuki has the ability to stay active after a whole night of patrol. Yuki looked behind at Zero, who also woke up just recently. Worried expression masqueraded their faces as they thought of possible, but also impossible, reasons for Mizuki's high activity compared to theirs.

_'No sleep at all...'_ Zero thought. Sweat dripped down his face, carrying fear and wonder. _'What is she?!'_

_

* * *

_

As the time shifted to twilight, the Day Class was finished with school and they had to return to the Sun Dorm. It was also time for the Night Class to enter the school and begin their own lessons.

Yuki, Zero and Mizuki made sure that their classmates quietly returned to their dorms, giving no trouble at all. Everyone was afraid of the new girl after last night's fiasco. As they were herded into the Sun Dorm, the Night Class made their entrance in the courtyard towards the school before they noticed Mizuki.

"Oh, look...she's there," Rima Toya sneered. "Probably waiting to cuss out the President again."

Senri Shiki placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's just not mind her."

But Seiren didn't seem to agree. "I wanna pay her back for this morning. Let's poke out an eyeball."

She heard each and every one of their remarks, but Mizuki did nothing. All of them were insignificant to her; none of them meant anything...except one.

Behind vice president Takuma Ichijo, Kaname Kuran appeared with his needed school supplies. The calm expression he continued to wear got on Mizuki's nerves, but tamed all his classmates. They did nothing against his orders, despite the new girl's desecration upon Kaname.

But there was nothing to do. All Mizuki did was glare and clench her fist, but nothing more. She stood directly between the Day and Night Class, being the target of both sides' hatred.

After Zero and Yuki finished their job, they regrouped with Mizuki and greeted the Night Class.

"Get ready for school, Night Class." Zero kept his stern visage, but bore no threat to them.

As the Night Class continued their trek to the school, all made sneering remarks at Mizuki, wanting her to notice. Some made faces while others created threatening glares; Kain went as far as to flash his middle finger in front of her eyes. But Kaname was the only one that came up and placed a hand on Mizuki's head.

"Good luck on your duties."

Her maroon orbs grew with shock as they looked up to his own eyes. Mizuki hated him; she hated Kaname from the bottom of her heart...but someone within her body wanted to actually thank him.

But it didn't show as her face became contorted. She prepared to raise her hands and crush his arm, but Zero came in time to hold her down. He grasped onto Mizuki's arms and clutched tight, but was surprised that she hardly gave any struggle.

"Kamiya...?" Zero peered over at her visage and saw anger mixed with confusion. Mizuki shook with fury as she watched Kaname and his classmates enter the school, carrying disdain.

"I know you got something against Kuran," Zero remembered. "But you can't go off and longing for his blood. You're acting as if you're a vampire." As he saw her looking away, the boy felt pity and sympathy for Mizuki, knowing what it's like to lose family.  
But he didn't feel it for long.

The next thing he knew, Mizuki's elbow was driven into his abdomen and Zero was forced to cringe. He felt the pain flow through his entire torso and shock all his nerves.

"Zero!"

Yuki rushed to him and tried to set Zero straight, but most of her attention was towards Mizuki, who didn't turn back to them. her glare was combined with worried hazel orbs as Yuki desperately looked for words.

"Mizuki...we need to try and follow Headmaster's pacifism." She knew her words were affecting Mizuki as she saw her shake silently, but she didn't know it was hurting instead of helping. "We have to believe that humans and vampires can peacefully co-exist."

In the blink of an eye, Mizuki clenched a tight fist and looked over her shoulder. The maroon orbs were shot at Yuki with disbelief and anger.

"Co-existing humans with vampires..." she growled in a deep tone. "Will lead to abomination."

Deep within her reddish-brown pools, a crimson glow began to rise...and Yuki finally felt scared. A shiver went up her spine as she tried to avert her eyes away from the glare. She trailed her gaze to her feet and regretted hurting Mizuki in any way.

_'What started her deep grudge for vampires??'_

After sending her message, Mizuki turned back and walked towards the Academy. "I'll patrol inside tonight," she declared. "So don't worry."

Mizuki didn't bother giving them a chance to respond. But it didn't matter: Yuki and Zero were afraid of saying anything else. Something was definitely wrong with the new member of the disciplinary committee, and her real past was too dark to even comprehend.

As she disappeared into the school, Yuki and Zero silently agreed to lave her alone...but Zero himself had other plans behind his partner's back.

* * *

11:50. Only a few more hours until the Night Class went back to the Moon Dorm. There would be no reason for Night or Day Class students to be wandering around the school grounds at night. 

But Mizuki still didn't show up.

"She hasn't reported once yet," Yuki speculated. "Maybe she's sulking about the incident with Kaname?"

Zero didn't turn to her. He was lost in his own thoughts about what happened earlier. Something about Mizuki was being hidden from everyone...and it was hurting them, leading to dire consequences. But most of all, it was hurting Mizuki herself.

He was desperate for an answer; Zero wanted to know. Looking towards Yuki, he decided to take advantage of her obliviousness and silently slipped into the school, traveling through the dark halls.

For a while, they were empty: everyone in the Night Class was busy with their studies. Zero sped through the halls with ease, looking for any kind of beings that were up by the late hour...until he stumbled upon a staggering form. He stopped in his tracks and watched the figure lean next to the wall, releasing deep breaths and signs of exhaustion. Its head hung tiredly; all energy within the figure was lost.

But Zero was still able to identify her.

"Kamiya?"

She didn't make any signs of response. Her breathing was still difficult, and her knees began to shake.

"Hey, Kamiya, what's wrong?"

Zero steadily placed a hand on hr twitching shoulder and waited. Her breathing stopped in an instant, her body froze in place, and the greatest dread filled both of their minds.

_'No...'_ she shuddered inwardly. _'Get away from here!!'_

But it was too late.

Mizuki turned to him and revealed gleaming eyes with a blood-colored luster. They shined as bright as day within the darkness and they pierced through Zero, forcing him to go into shock. All his nerves shut down on him; his lavender orbs were hypnotized by Mizuki's maroon pools that bore a crimson shading. They held a premonition of a death that would be long and torturing.

_'What the fuck!?'_

Her jaw dropped far enough to reveal white stakes within her mouth that glimmered with saliva. It took Zero a moment to realize their true selves: fangs that protruded obscenely from her lips. The image of her being froze his movement as his face characterized fear and breath-taking shock. His legs were locked and his feet were glued to the ground; vampires had always awakened his instincts to do action, but what happened before him was like nothing before. Mizuki's deep breaths turned into a hiss before she jumped on him and sank her teeth into Zero's tender neck.

The skin was pierced and the fangs dug in. He only gave a slight wince until the pain arrived as Mizuki began to drink something. There was too much shock; subconsciously, he tried to pull away. But she grasped tightly onto his head and shoulder, holding Zero still. Mizuki sucked savagely on his neck, drawing out crimson liquid and gulping it down her throat.

As she continued gorging on his neck, her grip tightened even more. All the pain around his body brought Zero down to his knees, but Mizuki didn't let go. He felt the energy leaving and his muscles grew weak: she was taking too much.

It felt like she was puncturing his vocal cords as he opened his mouth for words. His throat scratched with foolish attempts, making him weaker. Zero tried to bring his hands up to pull her away, but it was all gone: the energy was stolen and given to Mizuki through his blood. The pain was worse than he thought; it finally began to run through his mind how Yuki felt when he first bit her. But Mizuki's bite was unbearable; it was as if she was an untamed animal unfed for months. Unable to take any more torture, the boy screamed out:

"Mizuki!!"

Zero yelled at the top of his lungs. His voice...her name...it traveled down deep into Mizuki's conscience and sparked her humanity. The luster in her irises slightly receded as she halted her digging into his neck. She immediately ceased her draining of Zero and her eyes snapped open.

_'No...'_

Mizuki released her grip and her fangs popped out of his neck. Since she took all his energy, Zero collapsed to the ground, taking deep breaths to calm his suffering. His vision swerved from blurry to clear; everything was spinning in rhythm with his heart beat. It took him a while to finally look up and see her abhorred expression. Mizuki looked down at her revolting hands and saw-

Blood. Hemoglobin was smeared everywhere from her palms to underneath her fingernails. Shivers coursed through her body as Mizuki looked back down at Zero and saw the mess all over his neck and shoulder.

_'NO!!'_

In an instant, she wheeled around and bolted down the hall, leaving Zero to bleed on the floor. His blood dripped down her lips and made a trail that followed her to her destination, making it easy to track Mizuki down.

By then, he didn't think about the pain. He didn't care about his blood spilled all around the scene. Zero only thought about one thing:

_'Mizuki's a vampire.'_


	6. The Truth

YES! Got some faves, reviews, and alerts! Super special awesome! I lub u all!

Responding to the review about a pairing-less fanfic, I'm gonna keep it as a secret for now. But I'm considering a possible sequel. There's so many other fanfics i need to finish, but i'll keep that in the Pile of Possibilities :)

Lately, I've been reading Naruto a lot online. I'm already up to the part when Sasuke tries to find recruits for his team, Snake. In the first chapter with Karin, I already hated her!! XP

So...yeah. Let's start. I kinda left people with a cliffhanger, so let's continue! (A/N: Doesn't it annoy anyone how this website has it as _Vampire **Knights** _instead of _Vampire **Knight**_??)

**The Truth**

Fatigue struck her body time and time again, but Mizuki kept going. She couldn't bring herself to go back and help Zero in his wretched state; she had her own problems.

_'It's awakened...'_ She felt hot tears roll down her cheeks, mixing with the blood smeared all over her face. _'The demon's awake!!'_

Dim lights surrounded her through the corridors. Every classroom she passed by, Mizuki could hear lessons being taught to the Night Class.

The vampires.

Her body began to cringe. Her pace slowed down as she grew more and more exhausted. Zero's blood wasn't enough to keep her up.

_'No...I gotta...get out of here...'_

Mizuki felt her body begin to fall; she wasn't strong enough to endure the radical changes within her. It was the end.

But she didn't think it would be so soon once a large cloth was thrown over her and dragged Mizuki into darkness.

* * *

Zero was bleeding. His neck was pounding according to his heartbeat. HE took deep breaths to steady his circulation...but it didn't steady his thoughts. 

_'She bit me...Mizuki's a vampire...but how? Is she...just like me?'_

"Zero."

He turned his head to where Mizuki ran off to. Toga Yagari looked down at him with his one eye while holding a flailing figure in his arms. It kicked and screamed, trying to break through the cloth covering her, but received no avail.

"Mas...ter..." His voice was ragged.

"Ssh!" Yagari hushed silently. "Can you get up?"

It took a while for Zero to achingly nod. The bleeding finally stopped, but the pain was still there.

Yagari still held the struggling figure in his arms. He began to grow irritated...until the form finally grunted and screamed out. The shrill vocal blast echoed through the halls, breaking the silence floating around.

Zero recognized the scream.

"Mizuki...?"

The vampire hunter began to lose control. In his arms, Mizuki continued to lash out and tug away at the cloth.

"Mizuki!!" Yagari clamped a hand over where the mouth was and felt her fangs slowly dig their way into his palm. She continued to struggle, but a lot of her strength died down. "Calm down, Mizuki...No more."

She stopped all movement and slumped on his hold. Yagari put some more effort into carrying her, but it didn't stop her from almost falling to her knees.

Seeing how everything was okay, he held out a hand towards Zero.

"Come on."

The young disciplinary committee member swung out an arm and took his hand. Yagari flexed and pulled Zero up to his feet, giving him slight dizziness as he swayed to and fro. A hand was placed on his shoulder and led him to Headmaster's office, along with Yagari and Mizuki.

* * *

"Here." 

He handed Zero a wet cloth as the boy and Mizuki lounged on the sofa of Headmaster Cross. Zero gladly took it and gently placed it on his wound, where her fang marks resided. There was a stinging pain at first, but it finally began to soothe and he had the ability to relax.

But Zero **couldn't** relax...not after all that's happened.

"Hey. Mizuki."

Her eyes achingly looked up at him as her breaths were still hard. The blood-colored luster still hung in Mizuki's irises and her fangs continued to reek of Zero's blood. His blood itself was still smeared all over her face, slowly drying and turning into odor.

Yagari held a tall glass of water in his hand...and Mizuki knew what to do.

"Goddammit..." she cursed. She clutched the glass with chagrin and brought it close to her face. Hope lifted her spirits as Mizuki allowed it to touch her lips and pured the water into her mouth.

Zero watched in amazement as she sipped the water and let it sit in her mouth. For a few seconds, Mizuki did nothing before puckering her lips and retching out the liquid, giving it a crimson mixture before hitting the ground.

Yagari scoffed at her rude manners. "At least swallow it down."

He took away and handed her another wet cloth. As she folded the cloth and began to wipe away the crimson stains, Zero glanced and saw that her piercing fangs turned dull. Mizuki slowly looked back to him and showed her pure maroon orbs, clean of any luster. The vampire was gone and the human returned.

She noticed that his eyes were glued on her and sneered.

"What the fuck are you staring at?"

Zero was taken aback, but Toga Yagari stepped in for explanation.

"Zero...sorry to keep this a secret from you and the other girl, but we didn't know when to tell you."

He looked at his master with anger and confusion. "You and Headmaster Cross didn't know when to tell us that Kamiya's a vampire!? I've been working side by side with her!"

Mizuki glared at him in the corner of her eye. "Oh, yeah...terrible to be working with a vampire...Vampire." She turned to Zero, revealing her knowledge of his true identity.

Yagari scratched his head: he felt like there was going to be tension. But the information needed to be out in the open...for Zero.

"It's true: Mizuki's a vampire. But she was born a human."

His students slowly turned to him: Zero showed interest while Mizuki showed anger, telling Yagari to stay silent. But he went on.

"Her mother was a human..." Yagari continued. "And her father was a vampire. A pureblood. The union was forbidden, so they ran away to elope. A little after Mizuki was born, they were killed by pureblood vampires, her family."

Zero turned back to Mizuki with surprise. _'But...she's a vampire now...'_

Yagari saw his distraught state. "Like I said: she was born human. Her parents didn't abandon her: they were murdered. I took her away and raised her in the Hunter's Society, far from you and the Academy."

Mizuki ran a hand through her hair frustratingly. The story was drawing closer to its climactic point.

"As she grew up, her vampire instincts began to activate and she was seen as an abnormal human: alive at night, hates the mornings, and amazing strength. Her elite powers have yet to develop."

Everything was beginning to fall into place, but there was one thing about it all that didn't seem clear.

_'Why does she hate Kuran so much?'_ Zero wondered.

Mizuki shaded her eyes as Yagari took a deep breath.

"Mizuki's father..." he said in a slightly low tone. "Was a Kuran. He belonged to the same family as Kaname."

His eyes grew with shock. Mizuki's anger, frustrations, and outbursts made sense. She wanted to get revenge for her family.

"The Kamiyas, her mother's family, were all slaughtered like animals...by the Kurans. She's the sole survivor and blend between their lineage. She was hidden from the Kurans and raised into the girl she is today."

Everything turned silent. Zero took off the cloth and saw the blood splattered all over it. Looking over at Mizuki, he could just imagine his blood running through her veins.

_'She's the second vampire to ever bite me,'_ he scorned. Zero's eyes grew fierce, suddenly hating Mizuki for her lineage. She had the chance of allying herself with Kaname, making plans of taking over the world or restoring the lost Kuran family.

But Mizuki turned back at him and shot her infuriated maroon orbs.

"Are you happy now!?"

He cut off his glare and moved back. She kept her anger and torment, growing even more self-hatred within herself.

"You got a connection to Kuran through me! You wanna go and kill Kuran? Go right on ahead. I don't care! But just make sure I'm there when you kill him!!"

Mizuki was out of breath when she was finished. She looked away, her eyes were agitated from anger. The hatred and wild emotions towards Kaname forced her to go on for 15 years. If he wasn't dead...Mizuki felt like she was gonna be lost.

The room fell silent again. Zero slowly began to understand where her feelings were coming from. The young boy himself has felt the same way towards vampires ever since a pureblood killed his family. But Zero didn't want to be that way. Sure, he wanted to live a normal life and at least _**try** _to go along with the headmaster's pacifism.

But it all went downhill that night under the bloody moon. Zero didn't want to see anyone else suffer like him. And her suffering was worse.

"Okay..."

Her maroon orbs calmed down as Mizuki looked back at Zero and saw a welcoming gaze. At last, she felt safe within the walls of Cross Academy, but Mizuki knew there was egregious danger awaiting her...in the form of Kaname Kuran.

"I'll keep your secret," he promised. Looking at her with a comforting gaze, Zero did all he could to keep true to his word.

_'I'm gonna help her in any way I can.'_

Mizuki was glad Zero understood her feelings and motives. The fact that she was part vampire was given to someone besides Yagari and Headmaster Cross. But she knew that Kaname had also gained knowledge of her true nature. Anger, hurt, and rage was directed at her remaining blood relative. Mizuki wanted to wrap her fingers around Kaname's neck and choke the life out of him, and perhaps she could finally avenge her family.

But she also wanted to embrace him and weep.

* * *

Sorry if things could be too confusing. If you want a full detail explanation, either wait for the next two chapters or send me a message. C ya later!! 


	7. Control

Hey Hey! Christmas is coming up and I want...MONEY!! But...the world isn't that generous.

This chapter was added in at the last minute cuz I felt that not all information was gonna be in the story. I read the latest chapter of Vampire Knight online, and I screamed my head off when I saw Kaname bite Yuki!! (Sorry everyone, but I AM a Zero fan!) I was all like "NOO!!" Oh, and sorry if I spoiled any of the readers. :P

Anyway, here's chapter 7!

**Control**

Once his neck was eased of pain and cleared of puncture wounds, Zero felt fit to practice his aim. It's been a while since he's been to the shooting range, specified for disciplinary members only.

The paper target was as clear as snow...except for the body outline and target indicators. Ten meters away, a table was set with different guns and ammo on top, prepared for use. Goggles and ear mufflers were hung on the wall that was as gray as the entire room.

He pulled out the Bloody Rose and checked its ammunition. Ejecting the mag, Zero found only one bullet.

_'Oh, great.'_

About to reach for a new pack, he was able to catch the sound of the entrance door opening. Zero reloaded his single shot ammo in an instant and aimed the Bloody Rose at the door...only to find Mizuki staring at him. Her long black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail behind her back, and she held her jacket in her arms. The pure white shirt and black skirt were recently cleaned of the bloodstains, straight from the cleaners.

"Relax," she insisted. "It's only me."

Zero lowered the gun with little embarrassment before turning back to the table. She closed the door behind her and kept a little distance away from him, afraid that he might break when she was too close. Words didn't come to Mizuki's head; she wanted to say something that wouldn't seem offensive, but after what happened, she didn't know what to do.

The silence was killing both of them. Zero finally decided to start with "Is there something you need?"

She felt relieved that the conversation led to a chance where she could say what was on her mind.

"I'm sorry for biting you last night...and for not telling you about my true self." Mizuki began to look as if she was interested. Despite her efforts, Zero knew there was more in what she had to say.

"How do you have the ability to walk in the sunlight?"

She looked at him with calm eyes, but they eventually fell into sadness. More explanation had to come about herself; Mizuki leaned against the wall depressingly and looked towards the ground.

"It's one of my elite powers."

Zero noticed a change in her tone. He assumed Mizuki should be proud of her abilities, but it all came with being a vampire. And she hated it.

"I was born with it. My existence was supposed to be a myth, but the Hunter Society kept it as a possibility. As Master said, a union between a human and vampire is forbidden...and my parents had to pay an irreplaceable cost. He took me in, concealed me from the world of vampires...and I became a legend."

She looked up at Zero with lonely eyes. "They have a name for me: half human...half vampire..."

He thought deeply at the hints. Zero remembered Yagari explaining such a combination during his training as a hunter.

"A dhampire."

The word began to echo through his head. If such a being was alive, it could change the world...but Mizuki resisted being the center for all that.

"During my childhood, I was mostly a human," she continued. "But as I grew...we realized that a vampire gene was within my genetic code...in dormant form."

She began to clench her fists, abhorring herself for her lineage.

"Every day, as I trained with Master Yagari, the gene woke up and began to spread through my body...until I finally started to crave for blood."

Zero gasped and instinctively placed a hand on his neck. The puncture wounds began to throb like a heartbeat, remembering the events of the prior night. _'So that's why she bit me...Mizuki was hungry.'_

She finally calmed down and looked at Zero straight in the eye. "By the time I was 13, Master Yagari gave me blood tablets. Great gift for a teenager," she chuckled sarcastically. "When he told me that Kuran and the Night Class created them, I shoved them in the dirt and spat on them."

"But if you didn't take them..." Zero assumed. "You'd be attacking humans and probably fall to Level E."

Mizuki felt gloomy again. "Yeah...so I took the blood tablets ever since. As soon as I got past that obstacle, Master brought me here...to settle things once and for all."

She stood up straight and looked around the scenery. "The tablets also help keep my powers in check."

Zero shrugged and asked "What kind of powers?" in a casual way.

It was obvious in his question that he didn't take it seriously. But Mizuki only brushed it off and trailed her gaze to the table with the weapons. Everything was still...until a small vibration consumed the Bloody Rose gun. Mizuki's attention was drawn to the sole object, giving none to Zero. Deepening her gaze, she commanded the Bloody Rose to lift into the air.

And it did.

"Since the Kurans have been purebloods for centuries," she explained, "Our powers are strong and untainted."

Mizuki kept her eyes on the floating weapon and drew it closer to Zero, who continued to be oblivious to everything around him. His expression turned to boredom; talking about her true self was interesting and all, but powers of a pureblood could range from fatal to completely harmless.

Sighing inwardly, Zero looked down to the ground...until he heard the cock of a gun from behind. He snapped his gaze back to Mizuki, too afraid to look back and find the cause of the sound. An object kept pushing him behind his head...Zero's Bloody Rose gun.

_'Is there someone behind me...or is it her doing!?'_

He could feel his hand begin to shake; the Bloody Rose was loaded and ready for use. If she pulled the trigger...

"Telekinesis."

The concept hit Zero. No one was behind him.

Mizuki was making the Bloody Rose under her control through willpower.

"The Kurans have passed down the power of telekinesis through their bloodline." She held out a hand and the gaze in her maroon orbs changed. Immediately, Zero's gun no longer threatened him and shot towards Mizuki's free hand, where she caught it with ease.

Zero silently took deep breaths as he tried to lower his heartbeat. It thumped rapidly not only because he was so close to death, but also because the limits of her powers could be unimaginable.

"I hid it from Master, about my powers awakening." Mizuki looked down at the gun in her hand. The more she explained, the more her body shook with fear from realizing the truth again and again. "If he knew...If anyone found about my powers...Master wouldn't have allowed me to come to Cross Academy. So I shut myself up, away from everyone...so I could use full force on Kuran."

"Mizuki..."

She looked at him as she saw a keen gaze. There was something on his mind...something that could have been vital.

"How much strength were you using?" he asked. "Was all your focus and attention in levitating the Bloody Rose?"

Zero wasn't making any sense. How was all of this relevant? As long as Mizuki had power; she could do whatever she wanted to do...right?

"Yeah. I concentrated solely on the gun." Mizuki began spinning the trigger on her finger before giving him a worried look. "Why?"

Making a thinking notion with his arms, Zero stared off into the side. A grave expression appeared on his face as he looked back at Mizuki.

"That could be dangerous."

_'Huh!?'_ She couldn't help but give a weird look. She had full concentration, so she was sure nothing could go wrong. What the hell was Zero talking about??

"What do you mean!?" Her grip on the gun tightened with fury. "Is there anything you could possibly know about elite powers!?"

Zero scratched his head with minimal frustration. Explaining was easy, but actually understanding was difficult for Mizuki. He gave an audible sigh before taking a deep breath, preparing for a somewhat lecture.

"The way your emotions are controlled are subconsciously controlling your powers...at least that's what I've learned from Master."

Mizuki took it into thought: _'So that's why weird things happen when I got angry.'_

"They also control the strength and limits," Zero murmured gravely. She knew this was something to take note of. He narrowed his eyes and spoke some final words, hoping they would reach Mizuki.

"Don't flip out when Kuran is near. Once your secret's revealed, worse things will happen when compared to last night."

Her face didn't show it, but both of them knew something was happening within Mizuki. She was distraught and calm at the same time; happy and sad. Despite throwing anger and chagrin at Kaname, there was another feeling that Mizuki kept hidden...

An insipid mask replaced her face as she swayed her gaze on the floor. Zero was about to take a step forward to retrieve his gun...when Mizuki suddenly began twirling it again. It started off slowly, but every second, it picked up speed and spun faster. She did a few flips with it, carelessly catching it to make Zero lightly jump. Fear slammed him down when he thought of her finger catching the trigger and setting it off.

She could kill herself.

"Mizuki-!"

Her fingers gripped the handle and squeezed the trigger.

BAM!!

Zero stared in shock as he searched for blood. Her arm was stretched out and aimed towards the outlined target across the room.Smoke freshly rushed out of the barrel of the Bloody Rose, glad to excrete the deadly bullet. Looking towards the target, Zero found a clean hole through the center of the human outline.

_'She hit the dead center!'_

Mizuki lifted her head an followed his gaze, checking out her work. Satisfaction filled her up, but Zero could tell that she was happy...

Because a small but sure grin was placed on her visage. He could have sworn that was the first time he ever saw Mizuki smile. The melancholy aura drowning her began to evaporate as she tossed him back the Bloody Rose.

"Thanks for the advice."

As he set his gun back on the table, Zero noticed how warm Mizuki's gratitude was. As she opened the door and walked back onto school grounds, her cold expression was lifted and a little bit of her true self cracked through.

* * *

Happy Holidays! I'll do my best to update during Christmas break! 


	8. Friendship

Hi, everyone! It's finally Christmas break. Finals have been so hard. But now I can stay up all nite and drink HOT CHOCOLATE!!

Anyway, this chapter is gonna have a flashback. So just to let you know, it's gonna be italicized, okay? Kewl.

Let's start!

**Friendship**

Class was over. Yuki and Zero were glad they didn't have supplementary classes. Of course, Mizuki didn't express any thoughts: she just wanted to get through the day as fast as possible.

Although Zero understood where she came from and her lineage, it still surprised him how Mizuki could stand to be in the sunlight for so long. She didn't sneer or throw temperamental fits.

She saved those for Kaname.

"You really hate him, don't you?"

She looked towards Zero and straightforwardly said "yes". But if Mizuki truly held antagonism for Kaname, why didn't she shake a fist or change her voice? It could have something to do with the daytime, but whenever a conversation led to Kaname, she would throw a fit.

Why isn't she doing it now?

"Time to go," Yuki declared.

The thought had to be cut short as the gates of the Moon Dorm began to open. Mizuki went to full alert, raising her arms to block her foolish classmates from advancing any further.

"Let us through!" one of them cried. "You can't do anything to your own classmates!"

Mizuki's eye twitched with annoyance as it shot toward the flamboyant girl, who froze in place immediately. Fear struck and overtook her body, severing her desire to run away or make any more comments.

_'That's more like it,'_ Mizuki thought.

As she found it simple to hold back the crowd, Mizuki heard sepia shoes tap on the ground as they came up from behind. Her highly developed hearing calculated that it was someone taller...Zero?

But she highly doubted...for Zero was only mere feet away keeping back some more Day Class students. The only other person she guessed it could be was-

"Kuran."

His steps stopped right behind her. Mizuki could feel his presence and the shrouding aura around him, making her nerves go numb. A soft chuckle was heard, but it made no one else smile.

"You seem to be doing a good job."

The voice made her body tingle all around. Slowly, Mizuki's orbs swerved and looked up. Kaname Kuran was all prepared for his studies, but for now, he was interested to interact with her. She didn't reciprocate the same hopes however.

"Get to class," she ordered. "I have no business with you."

His face fell sad, giving her even more anger. "That's a bit rude. I've been meaning to talk with you."

"If this is about the incident from before, forget about it." Mizuki's tone dropped as she looked away. "How the fuck did you see me, anyways? You should have been in class."

Kaname's turned from oblivious to confusion. The suffocating aura that Mizuki sensed drifted away as she noticed a change within him.

"Since I'm the president, I have the authority to come and go during class as I please." He folded his arms in front, for Kaname knew he was gonna be there for a while. "I walked through the hallways in order to stretch out...until something within me said to go somewhere."

Mizuki slowly dropped her scowl and dove into his story, still aware about the classmates around her.

"I went down a certain hall for an unexplained reason...and then I saw you struggling. It was believed to be polite if I went up to help you, but I saw the blood tablets you took out."

Taking a step forward, his close distance to Mizuki got her worried. She brought her hands up, crossing her arms and rubbing them as if they were cold. Mizuki's eyes looked down, averting Kaname's gaze while a whimpering frown appeared on her face. The arms tried hard to create a wall between the two figures, but they had minimal success; Kaname kept on coming.

_'No..'_ she pleaded within. _'Please, stay away. If you come any closer, I might...hurt you...'_

A hand stretched out as she realized what she thought. What's wrong with hurting Kaname?? Mizuki abhorred her father's side of the family, a.k.a. Kaname...Why would she try to help him...?

"Miss Kamiya..." His voice gave a stern tone. "What is your full name?"

Her face turned white. Mizuki clutched onto the guardian band tightly, almost tearing it off her arm. Anger and fear ran wild inside her body. There was only one thing that frightened Mizuki more than her distant cousin:

Her name.

Tears welled in her eyes as she thought about it. The screams and sounds of the Day Class turned in audible; they slowly became nonexistent to her as Mizuki was lost in her own dimension called Fear. Slowly, the shivers went up her spine, persuading Mizuki to scream out in torture.

"Mizuki!!"

Her head snapped to the entrance as Kaname eventually followed. Zero stood, hands jammed into his pockets, feeling relieved to arrive on time. Shock flowed from his eyes at the sight of them talking, but he shrugged it off before walking over to the furtive relatives.

"Zero..." She began to feel more comfortable and tried to change her appearance. Her voice almost cracked, but sounded okay as she asked him, "What is it?"

"Headmaster Cross has a summons for both of us. He says come immediately."

It took a moment, but she eventually understood. "Okay," she said, nodding.

Zero turned to Kaname with his usual attitude toward him. "Get yourself and the Night Class inside, Kuran."

Giving a small chuckle, Kaname agreed and walked past them, leaving the guardians in his wake. The Day Class was ushered into the Sun Dorm as Mizuki took her tie to recuperate.

Never before had she felt like that. Every time Kaname came to her mind, all that would come up was anger and vengeance. But what was this feeling? It was warm...

* * *

"Headmaster?" 

Zero opened the door and walked into the office with Mizuki following close behind. Headmaster looked up from his desk after signing a heavily written form. No doubt it had to do with something big, like vampires. But a warm smile was on his face as Zero and Mizuki met him across the desk.

"Miss Kamiya...how have you been for the past week?"

She hesitated before answering. A slow movement brought her gaze to Zero next to her, who was looking back down at Mizuki with assuring eyes. Positively, they could believe in Headmaster Cross.

"Fine," Mizuki replied in an unsure tone. "Been taking tablets twice every day."

"That's good to hear. Kiryu...before I go on, do you have anything to say about the circumstances? Thoughts, or feelings?"

Zero physically acted normal, but a lot of recent events have been drawing him closer to become distraught. Sure, things have been weird since Mizuki enrolled at Cross Academy.

But Mizuki herself dealt with the vampire instincts her whole life. To be in a world full of humans, holding back the thirst of blood every day...he looked down and closed his eyes.

"Kamiya may be a vampire, but she's not particularly in Level E." He nodded to both of them for reassurance and opened his eyes. "Until she reaches that point, I'll help her out."

Mizuki gave a sigh of relief as Headmaster Cross smiled proudly. They were happy to know that Zero was on their side, but not everything as wall joy and praise.

"Kamiya..." Headmaster pushed his glasses as he got back on topic. Turning back to him, Mizuki tried her best to pay attention, although she knew that heads would eventually be rolling.

"Since you have truly been a vampire your entire life, that would somehow make you a pureblood or aristocrat. Your heartbeat...is it still there?"

Mizuki slowly placed a hand on her chest and waited. After a few seconds, she sighed and gave Headmaster Cross a depressing look. "It's beating, but it's faint."

He laced his fingers together and rested his elbows on the desk, bringing the hands to cover his mouth. It was a difficult decision, but there was a solution: the only solution.

"Like Kiryu, you're allowed to stay in the Day Class," he explained in a straightforward manner. "I'm only allowing him to learn your secret for the time being; if Yuki knows, there could be tension."

Mizuki and Zero nodded.

"However..." The Headmaster looked at her particularly throughout the entire discussion. They knew what he was about to say next would affect everything.

"Should you give in to your craving of blood and lose your humanity, you'll be forced to switch to the Night Class."

Her face turned incredibly pale, despite being told the scenario many times before. It was clear Mizuki was holding on a rope hanging millions of feet of the ground; one slip and she would fall into hell. The Night Class was that hell dimension waiting for her and she wouldn't survive a minute. Mizuki's real challenge was whether she could remain as a human...or give in to her birthright: become an aristocratic vampire, a legend.

Or maybe even a pureblood...

"Don't give in to Kaname's taunts," he warned further. "There's a high chance he knows of your lineage and will force you to change."

Snapping back to reality, Mizuki agreed. Zero glanced toward her and noticed a feeling of uncertainty, clouding her mind and making her distraught. Mizuki's past was so dark and poisonous to her, but Zero wondered...was she really inflicted by it?

* * *

He followed her into the hallway after closing the office door. Zero kept an eye on Mizuki, who hung her head in agony as she tried to attend to her duties. But he knew she wouldn't be at a full 100 percent tonight. 

"Does it really bother you that much?"

It seemed like her mood completely changed as Mizuki turned back to him curiously. Zero looked at her sternly, waiting for an answer.

"Your past, your blood...the reason of your existence: is it painful?"

Her dumbfounded visage turned to hurt as her eyes trailed away, thinking of the past.

"My father eloped with my mother out of love...not pity, or appearance, or any other shit people make up." She walked over to a bench and sat down, feeling weak from the story.

"But Kiyoshi Kuran was scorned for having affections for Seijun Kamiya..."

* * *

_The summer heat was getting to him. He felt like the sun was out at night, wanting to linger so it can rid the earth of his brethren: the Kurans...the purebloods._

_Kiyoshi pushed his sunglasses up to block out more rays of sunlight. The burning sphere should have been gone by now,but he could feel his skin tingle, closing in on the verge of sizzling._

_'Gotta get inside,' he planned. 'It's not safe enough yet.'_

_As he pressed his way through the living crowd, many from the female population swooned at the sight of his sleek dark brown locks; his tall stature captured their attention and affections. He was dressed in an expensive black leather overcoat with coat tails, and high class shoes tapped on the cobblestone path. Aristocracy was rare to be seen in the town, so all townspeople marveled at his presence._

_But Kiyoshi ignored them. Any relationship with a human would be a disgrace to the vampire world. All vampires that came before him eventually partnered with humans and thus ending their almighty powers. His own clan, the Kurans, did their best to keep their bloodline pure, rivaling against the Hio Clan. The pride of the Hios rode on the elegant Shizuka, who recently fell in love with an aristocratic vampire with mixed blood. Kiyoshi knew that his family would eventually win._

_As he smirked to himself, his maroon orbs caught sight of a young woman ahead, looking into the eyes of another man. He appeared extremely pale and malnourished, but his attitude was bright and chipper. Kiyoshi could easily sense who he was:_

_A Level E vampire, the lowest type in the vampire world. Level E residents would come from Level D: former humans. It disgusted Kiyoshi how such beings can exist, but he knew they were out there. They had to be tamed rather than set loose into society, where the guinea pigs called humans wandered obliviously around the world. Sure, any vampire could easily bite a living being, but doing so would throw off the balance between the living and non-living._

_Kiyoshi knew what to do. He had to save as many lives as possible, no matter who it was. As the two figures disappeared into an alleyway, the pureblood bystander vanished from sight, unnoticed by the citizens._

_

* * *

"Um...is this the right way?" _

_The pale man nodded behind him. His prey remained uncertain about the situation, but trusted the vampire's scheming lies. By then, the sun was erased from the horizon and darkness fell upon the town, turning the day into night. The moonlight covered the buildings surrounding them, but not the deep alleyway they urged further into._

_"Don't worry," the Level E vampire assured. "My dog wont bite. He needs a lot of help, so I had to leave him behind for a while."_

_The woman felt sorry for the poor canine. Once the man came up to her asking for help, she couldn't refuse._

_"It'll be fine, sir." She gave an assuring tone and anticipated to give assistance. "Seijun Kamiya will do the best she can!"_

_Her face smashed into his backside once the man immediately stopped in his tracks. The pain was minimal as Seijun rubbed her nose to comfort it. Afterward, she made her way to his side and tried to look up at his face._

_"Sir?"_

_A change was seen in his eyes as the man looked down at her. Seijun felt shock go through her body at the sight of his eyes: a crimson lust hung within them above the blue irises. Her emerald orbs grew wide as she looked down at a devilish grin, baring sharp fangs._

_"Oh, my--!!"_

_She covered her mouth as she backed away in fright, but that didn't stop the vampire's advancement. He chuckled with sadistic delight and licked his fangs, savoring to puncture the woman's tender neck._

_"Relax," he coaxed. "I'm only going to have a little taste."_

_But his cajoling didn't fool her. Seijun began to whimper, fearing for her life. Backing up against the wall, she slid down to her knees, weak from shock. "You...you're a..."_

_"Ssh..."_

_The vampire knelt down and tenderly held Seijun's head and shoulder. Using his fingers to part her hair, his lusting eyes were locked on her soft neck, fresh from any bites. It satisfied him that the woman was never tasted before, much to his pleasure._

_"Only a little," he whispered._

_Closing her eyes shut, Seijun waited for her death. Tears rolled down the soft cheeks as she mourned about the lost future she was planning about. 'Someone,' she prayed. 'Help me!'_

_As she felt his fangs rip her skin apart, a pair of firm hands grabbed the vampire's shoulders and tore him off of Seijun. Relief and pain washed over her simultaneously, mixing the timing of her deep breaths. The tears made her vision blurry. but she eventually caught sight of an aristocratic man standing before her. His rich image gathered Seijun's interest and his maroon orbs blazed with fury. The brown locks flowed elegantly with the wind leaving the alley._

_Suddenly remembering her attacker, Seijun looked to the side and found him sprawled at the end of the alleyway. He grunted and tried to fix himself as he glared enraged at the newcomer._

_"You're ruining my meal..."_

_"You don't need food anymore," her savior replied. "Not once I'm done with you."_

_The vampire chuckled sadistically. Nothing seemed to be funny, but he was close to laughing his ass off. Seijun stared terrified at his guffawing while the man's visage remained fierce._

_"I'll tear you to shreds," he explained._

_As he began to charge toward both of them, the stranger darted his eyes to an apartment's fire escape, where rusting pipes tried hard to keep it up. With a squint of his eyes, a steel pipe was wrenched out telekinetically and sharpened into a spear. Its end pointed down at the charging vampire and dropped in an instant._

_His savage eyes sparked with excitement, licking his fangs and readied his claws. But the vampire's chance was lost once that steel pipe came digging into his brain and collided with his spinal cord. His pursuit was conquered as no pain was able to come...because the vampire's body already began to turn to dust. He didn't have a chance to drop to his knees as he flew away in billions of dirty particles, unable to come back together._

_'And that's that,' Kiyoshi thought as he sighed._

_Turning around, he noticed that the victimized woman still sat on the ground. A thought of drinking her blood crossed his mind, but his reputation pushed back the urge. She brought her knees up to her face and whimpered, afraid to do anything after all that happened before her._

_"Hey."_

_Her head flashed up as she looked at the man straight in the eye. Relief and fear washed over Seijun, but she did nothing about it. The man knelt before her and observed her state. Flowing ebony reached to her elbows if she stood up. Hazel orbs were covered with tears, but still clear to him. He took note of her very womanly figure, especially around the chest, but still remembered to be gentle._

_"Need any help?" Kiyoshi's maroon orbs seemed to bear a calm effect. "Explanation? Escorts?"_

_Seijun kept silent. As she peered deeply into his form, she noticed 2 white stakes protruding from his lips._

_"You...vampi..."_

_He knew that she saw them. 'Oh, great. Now she's scared of me.' Sighing, Kiyoshi stood back up. "Yeah, I'm a vampire...but I'm different from him. I can help you out, but you gotta trust me on this."_

_All of a sudden, he casually held out a hand to the curious human. Her gaze switched from his firm hand back up to his calm and gentle face._

_"I'm Kiyoshi Kuran."_

_She kept staring for a few more moments, thinking about what to do. Should she run away, or accept the vampire's mysterious hospitality? The time to choose was limited and she had to think wisely...but something about Kiyoshi drew Seijun into his world._

_Gently, she placed a hand on his offered one and introduced herself politely._

_"I am Seijun Kamiya."_

**"After that, he began to visit my mother as any regular human would visit their lover. It had to be secret, though. The Kurans ostracized their union and pressed hard to keep them apart. But that eventually led to them eloping..."**

_It was small. It costed all the money they had to pilfer from their households. Seijun clutched tightly onto Kiyoshi's hand as pain struck within her stomach. He looked away from their house and tended to her care._

_"It is okay?"_

_Placing a hand on her abdomen, Kiyoshi felt movement within. Excitement and fear came across his face for the unborn child's safety._

_But Seijun simply nodded._

_"It's fine. I think that time is coming soon."_

_They smiled warmly in the bleak snow. Spring was just around the corner in time for the child to come out in the beautiful season._

_Seijun's face suddenly turned dark at a grave thought. "If the baby is a human," she whispered frighteningly. "Will they find out?"_

_Kiyoshi became worried as well. This is what the Kurans feared the most: the end of their bloodline and their elite powers. Seijun would surely be the target of their wrath, along with the baby, no doubt. _

_But he brought both of them close and held them tenderly._

_"I'll protect you," he answered. "Both of you."_

_Tears streamed down Seijun's face as she tilted her head up, allowing Kiyoshi to bring down his lips and hers. He kissed her so passionately, it didn't matter that he was a pureblood vampire._

_

* * *

_

"I was born with a heartbeat and life. A party was held by the Kamiyas for my birth..."

A quiver in her voice told Zero that Mizuki was hurting inside. He decided not to hear any more, but she persisted on continuing.

"And they were followed by the Kurans to our secret shelter. Our peaceful home turned into a slaughterhouse."

Mizuki told him with regret how Toga Yagari brought her to the Kamiya house during her childhood. Visions and painstaking senses tackled her, showing the young girl that all that was told to her was true.

"I saw my parents' faces," she said. "They were happy...If only I could have really seen them like that..."

As she continued struggling with the past, Zero thought deeply about her life. To never know a parent's love, to have no friends or family, only vengeance...

Mizuki had it worse than him.

"Zero..." She looked at her partner seriously, but on the verge of tears. "With your help or not, I'm gonna kill Kaname Kuran. He's gonna wish he was never born."

He saw that she was true to her word. The anger showed no sadness or depression. Mizuki's purpose in life was to kill Kuran, to wring his neck and snap him like a twig.

It was the same thing Zero had against Shizuka Hio, the pureblood that killed the Kiryu family. The only thing that was different was that Kuran wasn't just a pureblood. To Mizuki, he was a cousin, blood-related and connected through the ancient bloodline. Zero also scorned a family member: his younger twin brother. Ichiru. But he couldn't fully hold chagrin against his own brother. Deep down, the guardian wished he could have saved Ichiru from a terrible life.

Suddenly remembering that bond, Zero wondered about Mizuki's true feelings.

"Hey." He took a big gulp, hoping she doesn't beat him to a bloody pulp for asking. "You hate Kuran...you say you hate him, yet he's your only living relative."

A twitching glare was aimed at him. "Your point?" Mizuki asked.

He thought it was crazy. Of course she hated Kaname. But Zero knew there was something within Mizuki that denied what she said.

"Is that how you really feel? Nothing inside you feels sympathy for him?" Zero couldn't believe he was actually feeling sorry for Kuran to be the target of Mizuki's chagrin, but something about it all just wasn't right.

"How do you truly feel about him?"

The question ran through Mizuki's head. She obviously knew the answer. She was about to say it...but there was a feeling that held her back inside. In a stifling voice, she answered:

"I hate him..." She clenched her fist and growled under her throat. Her head turned down and concealed her face.

"I hate the Kurans...I hate them all!!"

It was official. Nothing inside her felt love or warm feelings toward Kaname. Zero sighed and gave up.

"I'm gonna go find Yuki," he announced. 'If you want, I can say you're taking the night off."

Accepting his offer, Mizuki turned around and walked down the hallway. Zero watched her until she disappeared from sight.

"I feel sorry for you," Zero said quietly. "You hate your only family from the bottom of your heart."

* * *

She had a room to herself. All the others were too afraid to room in with her. Turning the doorknob, Mizuki trudged inside and slammed the door shut. She pushed her back against the door, hanging her head in silence. 

"Kaname..."

Her body slid down to a cowering fetal position, wrapping her arms around her knees. The words that screamed before Zero echoed through her head and stabbed her heart. tears ran down her cheeks to her knees, and she began choking throughout sobs.

"I...hate you!! I'm alone!"

As emotions ran wild, Mizuki released quiet sobs and lost herself in loneliness.


	9. Confessions of a Daywalker

Yeah...if things got ambiguous, I'm sorry. Here's a clear explanation: Mizuki was born human, but since her father was a pureblood vampire, the vampire gene is somewhere in her genetic code. As she grows up, the vampire gene wakes up and spreads, slowly turning her into a vampire. I don't know if it's possible or not in the manga, but it's real in my fanfic, so deal with it.

This chapter has one of those climactic moments in the story where things drastically change. Hope you all have a very merry Christmas and get lots of presents.

**Confessions of a Daywalker**

It was close to midnight when Mizuki patrolled the halls on her usual shift. She passed by briskly, wanting the night to end fast. Yuki's shift would be next and Mizuki could finally relax.

After her long chat with Zero about a month ago, she tried to act as natural as any human...but it was hard. The sun began to be even more irritating and she took more blood tablets every week.

The transformation was getting worse.

_'Not much longer until the whole school finds out,'_ she worried.

Mizuki did her best to avoid any encounters with the Night Class, especially Kaname Kuran, for they could sense a great difference in her. Hiding secrets from Yuki wasn't equally as arduous, but working with the Headmaster's daughter every day while concealing the truth...things felt like falling apart.

Of course, Zero was on board with the plan. He and Mizuki frequently stuck close together when Kaname was in sight, hoping to stop any interaction between the relatives. Even more recently, she began to express more weakness than anger at the sight of her cousin. Zero did his best to hide it and go on with the day, but it grew to be more obvious.

"That time is coming," he explained once. "Sooner or later, you're switching to the Night Class."

Mizuki clenched her fist at the thought. To be in the same class and dorm with _him_...she might as well embarrass herself on "Ninja Warrior".

As she turned on another corner, drawing closer to the balcony where Yuki and Zero waited, two figures emerged from the shadows before her. Mizuki stopped in her tracks and wondered who would be in the halls at this time. Judging from their masculine forms, she doubted it was her partners. The sight of the bright eyes helped confirm themselves; it made Mizuki growl in frustration.

"What are you doing out here, Night Class?"

They took a step forward and entered the light, revealing their blond hair and white school uniforms. Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain flashed their beautiful orbs at the enraged Mizuki, unafraid of her threatening sneer.

"Just going for a stroll," Kain replied with disdain. "It's not like it's against the rules or anything."

"It **_is_** against the rules if you're supposed to be in class." Mizuki shot glares at their callous faces. "And by my power as a disciplinary committee member..." she said while holding her guardian band.

"You must either go back or risk suspension for skipping classes!"

Despite her threat, Aido and Kain didn't go anywhere. They slowly looked at each other with dull expressions, leaving Mizuki out of the equation. She eyed them suspiciously and noticed a silent conversation between the two cousins, knowing that something was on their minds.

"...Well?"

Kain finally shrugged after a few second and turned back to her. Perhaps they decided to give up and go back, considering all their previous encounters.

But his smirk said otherwise.

"Bitch!"

The back of his hand rushed up and made contact with Mizuki's cheek. Her eye couldn't detect its speed and power so when she got hit, her head swung to the side as she staggered from collision. Instantly, stinging pain struck her face and made her wince while Mizuki tried to regain her balance.

Eventually, the pain subsided, but her thoughts rampaged as she shot daggers at Kain.

"You're nothing compared to us," he growled. "In the eyes of President Kuran, you don't even exist!"

And that got her attention. The pain vanished completely and the only thing inside her was anger. Her eyes grew intensely red; the fangs began to draw blood from her gum.

"What would someone as low as you want with the president?"

By then, she couldn't hear them anymore. She plugged her ears, gritted her teeth, and said not a single word. Their words, their tone...they got on Mizuki's nerves. In Kaname's eyes, she didn't exist.

_'How the fuck can I not exist...when it was MY family that he slaughtered!?'_

Her body shook with chagrin; her mind was distraught. In the back of her mind, the only place with sanity, Mizuki knew she was gonna lose it.

Aido and Kain already got bored. All she did was tremble. With a sigh, the wilder cousin stepped up and stretched out an arm.

"Kamiya, are you sure you're not emo?"

Kain's hand almost landed on her shoulder...until an arm swung up and slapped it away. Red eyes shot up at him as he scoffed with rudeness, only aware to his own being.

"Excuse me...what gives you th--"

The words were cut off when Mizuki came close and gave a roundhouse kick to his body. Kain was sent flying back, almost knocking Aido down.

"Akatsuki!" Aido snapped a glare at the guardian, who regained her posture and held a scowl on her face. "Are you fucking crazy!?"

But she didn't seem to listen. Instead, Mizuki ran up to the cousins, using speed that was almost untraceable. It took Aido some time to realize that she was right in front of his face; the sudden gasps escaping his mouth fell on Mizuki's visage.

Her forearm came up and pushed him against the wall, knocking his head against the ancient wood. The vampire groaned in pain, realizing the amount of strength she contained.

_'What the hell is she!?'_

The jade orbs looked at Mizuki achingly, which saw an unbelievable sight.

Maroon pupils turned into a crimson red. Piercing fangs gleamed as she bared them. Rage emanated from her presence once she grabbed his neck and used her other hand to reach under her skirt. Aido thought of using his elite powers until a sharp end was pressed against the bottom of his lower jaw. Looking down at Mizuki, he saw the Apollo Sniper aimed at his head.

"Let go of me!" he cried.

"Not until I kill you."

She pushed the arrow a little deeper into his jaw, puncturing his skin and drawing out a drop of blood. He couldn't take it anymore; the magics in the arrow stung like a thousand bees. Only a few feet away, Aido saw a small table with a vase full of flowers. Cold water rested within the vase, sitting around idly, waiting to evaporate.

He saw this as an opportunity. Using his elite powers, Aido telepathically commanded the calm water to move, slowly trying to take on a shape. He shot a significant amount of energy into it before the vase shattered; glass and flowers collapsed all around...

But not the water. It all coalesced as the molecules froze and turned into ice. A slim and sharp form overtook the frozen element, transforming into an ice blue spear. It glimmered in the hallway light...and aimed straight toward Mizuki.

Instantly, the spear flew through the hall and caught the guardian by surprise. She slightly turned and noticed it drawing near...but it was too late.

Mizuki felt the spear carve into her right shoulder; the nerves felt like severing, but they created pain in her body. She dropped Aido and the Apollo Sniper, falling back as the spear pierced through her shoulder.

As it flew straight out, the ice spear was splattered with blood and shreds of skin. Her neat black jacket became ruined as more crimson gore stained it. But more pain awaited her when Mizuki banged her head on the ground. Little by little, her sanity dissipated and her thirst grew like madness. She closed her eyes as she tumbled down the hallway in a messy manner. After a few feet, Mizuki stopped after receiving many rug burns and bruises and laid still on the floor.

Aido got to his feet and held his neck, trying to caress it in deep breaths. Walking over to Kain, he kept taking glances toward the seemingly unconscious Mizuki. Her blood spilled out slowly and no sign of movement came.

"Serves you right, whore." The elite vampire helped a semi-conscious Kain up to his feet. "Got no fucking right to even touch us."

As his cousin began to stir, something within Mizuki was aroused as well. Although she was unconscious, the humanity was erased from her body and bloody urges grew stronger. Her mentality was changed to that of a carnivore as her blood lusting eyes were able to track every movement, her ears caught every little sound, and the nails dug deep into the mahogany floor. A deep growl was caught in her throat and her deep breaths turned harsh.

The monster was free.

Kain finally got back to his senses and looked toward the fallen guardian. "What's up with her?"

Aido shook his head with confusion "Dunno. I knew she was crazy. We should report to President Kuran."

His cousin got his hopes up. "Maybe she'll even get expelled!"

Happy expressions appeared on their faces as they turned to go back to class. Obliviously, none of them took notice...for Mizuki's hand slowly twitched and slid back and forth on the floor. She finally kept it still as her body slowly moved up off mahogany wood, but her head continued to lip off her shoulders.

Kain and Aido prepared to turn around a corner when an unknown feeling rushed up from behind. It began to choke and cut off their oxygen, filling their bodies with dread and fear. They stopped in their tracks and caught their breaths; bodies were immobile as vampire eyes struck wide with horror.

"Wha...What is this?" Kain's lips felt frozen, struggling to release the words. Their heads achingly looked back to see the mysterious power's origin, overtaken with wonder and shock.

Although she was bleeding excessively, it didn't stop her from getting to her feet. Her knees were shaking and deep breaths turned ragged, but that wasn't her main focus. On her tattered and stained uniform, Mizuki's guardian band was soaked in crimson liquid as she shakily placed a clawed hand above it. Her deep breaths changed to carnivorous growls before gritting her teeth together. Sharp fangs rubbed against her lower jaw and created an earsplitting sound.

The Night Class students contained racing thoughts about who she really was...until she revealed red orbs with a powerful blood lust. In their eyes, the guardian looked like a vampire against her own kind. Her pupils excreted immense power as a strong aura around Mizuki's body was visible. A blue glow outlined her, which left Aido and Kain distraught.

_'Impossible!!'_ Aido stretched out an arm and tried to collect water molecules, hoping to make a defensive weapon.

Kain was at a loss of words for the sight. All laws of nature were against the feature before him. _'The only kind of people capable of this power are--!!'_

Their assumptions were cut short as the mighty aura grew stronger with every moment. Objects around Mizuki began to react against the energy, falling over or shattering into countless pieces. The aura grew closer and closer to the cousins...but it wasn't fast enough.

Mizuki dropped her jaw and released an ear-splitting shriek; the sound was unbearable to any human ear, so the vampires had difficulty accepting it. The aura slammed them head-on, making Aido halt his actions and forcing both of them to be blasted back. Unfortunately, there was limited room in the hall for Aido and Kain, giving them the only option to slam into an elegantly decorated window.

_'Purebloods...'_ Kain's mind was tackled with shattering glass after that last thought.

* * *

"Where's Mizuki?"

Yuki gave a worried expression while looking back into the hallway, where her partner was supposed to emerge from five minutes ago. "She hasn't been late for a month," she added.

Zero was equally worried, but kept up an indifferent face. He wondered what would happen if Yuki were to find out about Mizuki's true nature. If anyone else found out, Mizuki would be in danger.

Not only that, but Kaname Kuran was on his mind as well. On the day of Headmaster's warning to Mizuki, she and Kuran got into a shrouded conversation. His purpose, his reason of speaking with the guardian...what could it be?

_'Could Kuran really be thoughtful of Mizuki?'_ That one question changed everything. All of her hate and anger was the wrong way for her to release her emotions.

Did Mizuki and Kaname really care about each other?

"Zero..."

He looked over to Yuki and saw that her face was serious.

"I don't know if I should be talking about this, but there's something different about Mizuki."

Zero felt his guts twist as he heard the name. The thing that he and Mizuki was afraid of already came. Was it time to tell Yuki the truth?

"She seems...different from everyone in the Day Class." Her voice began to quiver, criticizing herself of what she was about to say. "I think Mizuki should transfer to the Night Class for her well-being...you know, if the Night Class wasn't entirely made up of vampires."

Sweat made his hands feel slimy. Nervous knees began to feel awkwardly weak. Yuki drew closer and closer to the truth, and she would eventually hit dead center. The real problem was...would she forgive Zero and Mizuki for hiding the truth?

Zero silently apologized to Mizuki and Master Yagari. Taking a big gulp, the only male guardian prepared to change the circumstances.

But a blinding flash and deafening explosion lit their faces from the other side of the school. Away from the dorms, the sound of breaking glass and crumbling concrete was heard through the halls. A deep rumble came through the entire school; Zero and Yuki fought to keep their balance.

"What's happening!?"

Yuki's question was forgotten once drops of water began to fall from the sky. They moistened her face along with Zero's...until it drizzled...and eventually rained. Their hairs turned soaked and clothes became water-logged.

Through the rain, Zero expressed fear and worry. "Mizuki might have been in that!"

Yuki's heart skipped a beat...and he heard it. There was no time for thinking or questioning. Instantly, the guardians ran into the hall, hoping to reach the other side in time.

_'Mizuki,'_ Zero pleaded. _'Don't lose control!!'_

* * *

The rain came down a few seconds after he and Aido. Their blood mixed with rain and dirt, but the scent floated everywhere. Kain tried to move, but the effort itself was seemingly impossible; he twitched and groaned in pain.

_'What the fuck!? This is pureblood power...how does a guardian have this??'_

Aido struggled to get up on his hands and looked down. The light from the school covered the mud and water, showing his shadow on the brown ground. Infuriated, he dug his nails into the mud, glancing at his drenched and ruined school uniform.

_'That bitch!'_ he cursed. _'Just wait till I get my hands on...her...'_

A shadowy figure appeared behind Aido and spooked the senses out of him. With only one person on his mind, the vampire could easily guess who it was.

But a pair of firm hands already grasped onto his shoulders and swiftly lifted him off the ground. As nails dug into his skin, momentum was gathered before Aido was released, throwing him against the wall of the school. His head banged against the concrete and knocked him out cold, leaving Mizuki to finally deal with Kain.

"Blood..."

Akatsuki was frozen with fright, too scared to move a muscle. Why did this have to happen to him? Every single time, he has to be the victim of circumstances. What made Kamiya go crazy on him? Looking back, Kain realized it must have started with that slap and calling her "bitch".

_'I need to work on my socializing skills,'_ he thought irritatingly. Rain and darkness lightly clouded his senses...so he couldn't have possibly heard Mizuki coming up from behind. Getting to his knees, Kain tried to move, but the pain limited his actions.

And then the demonic growl came. Without a warning, Mizuki tugged on his shirt and jacket, pulling it off his shoulder.

"Hey--!!"

She held tightly onto his head and shoulder to stop his struggle. Knees sinking deeper into the mud, Akatsuki could barely move away before she sank piercing fangs into his neck.

Looking directly into oblivion, Akatsuki waited to feel the pain and realize what's happening. Her arm wrapped around his body to lock the arms in place; harder and harder she bit to draw out more blood for her to gulp down. The Night Class student couldn't take her deep blood lust. Struggling to get out of her grasp met no avail. Akatsuki's muscles went weak as the blood was almost gone.

"Mizuki, stop!!"

Immediately, her mind began to work again. Mizuki realized what was happening and her current situation...but she didn't stop drinking Akatsuki. She continued to gorge on his neck as her grips got tighter, and he could feel it. The teeth punctured deeper; more blood spilled out onto his uniform and soaked the dirt. Within the desperate gasps of breath, Kain was continually splattered with raindrops...along with tears that he saw escaping Mizuki's eyelids.

* * *

There they stood, at the door, watching Mizuki get intimately close with Kain. Yuki tried to get a good glimpse at the scene and took a wild guess.

"Is she...drinking his blood!?"

Zero couldn't stop her from realizing the truth. Growling with frustration, he desperately thought of what to do.

But the only option was the hard way.

"Yuki," he began silently. "Mizuki...she's--"

"A vampire."

They wheeled around to see Kaname Kuran and the Night Class trying to get a view for themselves. The president eyed Zero casually, aware of his secret pact with Mizuki.

"Kamiya is a distant cousin of mine, and she's known it all along."

Yuki turned pale as she finally understood. "You mean..."

"Yes," Kaname nodded. He and the Night Class watched as Akatsuki finally dropped to the ground, numb with pain and blood loss. As Mizuki watched the raindrops impale her sorrowfully, she envisioned her parents crying at what she had done. What she had become. She turned into the one thing she hated. Whimpering in the cold, the guardian truly felt pain for the first time.

_'No...NO...NO!!'_

Kaname crossed his arms and sighed with disgrace.

"Her name is Mizuki Kuran, a dhampire."

Clutching her head in agony. Mizuki shrieked out in a high pitch that everyone on campus could hear. Lights within the Sun Dorm slowly turned on one by one. Up in his office, Kaien Cross looked down pitifully at his faithful guardian. Toga Yagari watched through the ethics class window, feeling a sense of loss. Two of his precious students have become vampires despite being the #1 hunter.

_'I'm sorry...Mizuki.'_

She continued to wallow and cry out, unable to accept her fate. As fast as he could, Zero ran out to her side, not even caring about his wet wardrobe. The moment he placed a hand on her shoulder, Mizuki shot a crimson glare at him, unaware of who it even was. Impulses woke her powers and slammed Zero kinetically, making him skid on the mud a few feet away. Zero sat back up immediately, only to see Kaname Kuran standing next to her as she cringed in a fetal position.

"I'll take it from here, Kiryu." He crouched down and took Mizuki's arm. "The Night Class will assist you in getting Aido and Kain." Picking up the guardian bridal style, Kaname rested her head and his shoulder and turned around. "I'm bringing her to Headmaster Cross."

Yuki and the Night Class cleared the way for them in the school. Soaked from top to bottom, Mizuki's hair dripped the entire way to Headmaster's office as it laid on the side of Kaname's arm.

Speculating her condition, Kaname noticed the blood lust in her eyes were dangerously intense. But the eyes themselves gazed emptily into oblivion. Mizuki never imagined herself being assisted by Kuran, but she had no choice except to oblige. Her mouth was turned into a frown as she took deep breaths; the vampire fangs dripped with Kain's blood while it still went down Mizuki's throat. As she trembled with cold and fear, it took Kaname some effort to hold her up.

But he knew, first and foremost, that they were related by blood.

"This is your punishment," he explained. "Your father was branded a traitor, and you must suffer for his incompetence."

As his words pierced through her conscience and heart, a tear trickled out of her eyes without Mizuki's knowledge.

"You're my family...It's my job to take care of you."

* * *

plz review :D


	10. Breakout Point

HAPPY NEW YEAR!! I was in Vegas for 4 days, having a fun time. It wasn't as fun as everyone thinks because I'm still under aged. Darn it...

All right...everyone knows. At least, everyone in the Night Class and Yuki. This chapter was another add-in to have a little adventure or fun. Or I dunno; i was bored.

Lately, cute.sadistic.chibi. and I have been thinking a lot about the comic-con for this year. We hope its gonna be big, since last year was completely sold out. Last year was the first time Himeko-KeykaMiyafuji and I ever went to comic-con, in fact. We were all like "OMG! We were THIS close to the Rock and Kate Beckinsale!!" So, yeah...pretty exciting.

Kaname Kuran may seem nice in my fanfic for now, but there are gonna be some times when I'll try to make him bad or evil. I won't say anything about the conclusion of the end bcuz it will spoil y'all. Here we go!!

**Breakout Point**

"It's this way..." He made sure to turn around before murmuring "bitch". It was obvious that Kain hated the plan, but according to Kaname and the rules, all vampires had to stay in the Moon Dorm.

Mizuki hated it as well; proving her refusal, she stayed put at the foot of the stairs. The Moon Dorm fit well with her species and elegance, but for all they knew, the girl might as well tear up the place.

Takuma Ichijo placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Don't mind him...Mizuki-sama."

And then she turned cold. Annoyingly brushing off his hand, Mizuki started up the stairs, lightly stomping on every step.

"Stop with the flattery. I don't expect to be treated kindly by any of you."

Aido couldn't take it anymore; he was about to pop a vein. "Mizuki-sama..." He lightly cursed himself for respecting her. "It's common courtesy to respect those higher in rank."

Stopping midway, the new Night Class member faced him and shrugged innocently. "So...what does that make you...ghetto?"

Voices of surprise and anger infected the Night Class gathered in the main hall. Mizuki didn't honestly give a care, but she became amused when she saw Aido's face contorted with anger.

"Mizuki-sama..." She turned to see Ruka Souen giving a cross look. Sternly the maiden tried to act like a role model; Mizuki thought otherwise.

_'Dumb bitch.'_

"We ask that you cooperate," Ruka pleaded.

_'Not in a million years, you whore.'_ Oh, the wonders of what would happen if Ruka were to hear Mizuki's thoughts.

Rima Toya scoffed at the effort. "Doesn't matter to me how she acts. Disciplinary Girl's already punished just by being here."

What she said was true...and it was annoying as hell. Mizuki trembled infuriatingly in the white Night Class uniform, scorning herself for actually wearing it. Completely changing her image, the only thing remaining from her old one was the guardian band, except inverted to black now.

Senri gave a bored sigh. "C'mon," he complained. "We threw this big shindig for you. At least be polite."

Mizuki scoffed anyway. "I'll be polite when I want to."

Kain clenched a fist and shot a menacing glare. "Mizuki-sama..."

But she already got pissed off. Immediately, Mizuki closed her eyes shut and screamed aloud:

"Just shut the fuck up!!"

Out of the blue, her arm was tugged on so roughly that she spun around and almost lost her balance on the stairs. Kaname looked at Mizuki straight in the eye with a cold aura, but she didn't care.

"Enough," the dorm president ordered. "Do you want to be reprimanded?"

The Night Class whispered among themselves like a gossiping crowd while Mizuki kept up a cold scowl.

"Like I'll let you do anything to me," she threatened. Mizuki then remembered the incident of two nights ago, where it was revealed that they were blood relatives and she threw Aido and Kain out of the building. Her previous classmates would be making a fuss...Yuki and Zero would have trouble on their hands.

Immediately, she walked past Kaname and headed down the stairs, toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Disciplinary duties, scumbag. What else?"

Mizuki just crossed the line. In a fury, half of the Night Class trudged after the guardian, hoping to teach her a lesson.

But by the time she reached the door, Mizuki swung it wide open and bathed herself in sunlight. It crept past her and stopped mere inches away from the shoes of the vampires, hating their advancement. Aido growled in frustration at her incompetence.

"Don't get so cocky just because you're a daywalker!!"

She turned around and gave a conceiving pout. "Aww...you don't wanna come out with me today?"

"Why, you--!!"

Kaname stretched out an arm and ordered Aido to step down. Focusing back on Mizuki, the dorm president gave a clear explanation.

"Day Class girls may get jealous of you and act rough. Don't screw up and reveal your secret."

Giving him an angry but assured look, Mizuki stomped out of the Moon Dorm and slammed the door behind her. the Night Class gave sighs of exhaustion and growls of frustration; Ichijo walked up to Kaname with a quizzical look.

"Is it okay to just let her go like that?"

The pureblood ran fingers through his hair while chuckling. "We'll let her do what she wants for now. Once she gets comfortable with her own kind..."

He started up the stairs to his room with Ichijo closely listening.

"I'll make sure she never goes back."

* * *

She was tired of being shoved back and forth. It was hard to keep her classmates away from the south end of the school, but Yuki found it even harder to give a logical explanation. 

"I already told you..." She had to raise her voice so she could be heard above the loud ranting. "Robbers tried to break into the school with bombs and fled in the middle of the night."

All of a sudden, the Day Class gave grim looks, wondering if Cross was actually trying to fool them.

"That must be the dumbest--"

"What's really dumb are your foolish attempts to interrogate us."

They turned around dreadfully and saw Zero Kiryu giving an ominous glare to all. Fearful auras floated among them as the girls feverishly backed away.

His eyes were death-threatening until he looked past the crowd and gave a surprised expression.

"Mizuki."

The name made them shake intensely before wheeling around to see the last disciplinary committee member. Plastering on a surprised look, Mizuki Kamiya entered the scene, ready to take control.

"Zero...Yuki..."

An awkward silence was in the hallway. Some of the girls gave furious & jealous glares at Mizuki, not caring about her own feelings. but Yuki gave some assistance.

"All right, everyone. It's time for classes. We'll have to take action if you don't cooperate."

The girls moaned quietly before making their way to their assigned classrooms. After they disappeared, Zero went up to Mizuki with caution; she was like a completely different person in the Night class uniform.

"How have you been ' he asked softly.

Looking up at him, Mizuki gave a nice smile, although it was rather weak. "To tell you the truth...it's like I've been in hell."

They both gave sad glances to the ground...until Yuki came up with the impression of unknowing what to do. Mizuki thought before gulping down a big lump in her throat.

"Yuki...I'm really sorry for keeping things a secret. Your father...and Master Yagari feared that you wouldn't accept it."

But Yuki smiled and gave a hopeful chuckle. "It's fine. I always felt you had some kind of connection with Kaname. And..."

She went up and held Mizuki's hand.

"Don't worry: I'll be here for help if you need it. After all, we're partners, right?"

Mizuki froze with surprise, unable to say anything. despite hiding things from Yuki, she was still accepted. it was a trait of Yuki's to be able to understand anyone.

Quickly wrapping her arms around the headmaster's daughter, Mizuki pulled her in for a tight embrace. Her grip was tight, but Yuki didn't mind; she was glad to become closer to her.

"Thank you, Yuki..." She began to tremble with catharsis. "Thank you so much!"

The fear of Yuki's thoughts disappeared instantly and turned into hope. Yuki smiled warmly as she hugged her back.

"You're welcome."

Standing from a distance, Zero watched with contentment as the girls were able to fill in the gap between them. The disciplinary committee was at a full circle.

The final bell rang before three heads looked up: classes had begun. Yuki and Zero gave slight uncertain looks to Mizuki, but she returned an assuring smile.

"I'll handle things. Go on to class."

After giving some thought, they gave in to her assurance. The two Day Class guardians turned around and headed off to history, leaving Mizuki alone in the hall.

She wanted to follow them. She wanted things to be the way they were a month ago. But despite all her selfish desires, Mizuki knew everything was different: she was in the Night Class...and her shift continued throughout the daytime.

_'Nothing I can do about it now,'_ she thought realistically before taking a stroll through the empty hallways.

But the truth was...they weren't completely empty.

* * *

Everything was silent. The Day Class was halfway through their lessons...but it didn't help lift the monotonous feeling Mizuki was having. Her small adventures through the halls weren't very exciting; the only thing that got her interest was a teacher scolding some students for delinquency. 

But after that, things got dull again. Mizuki started going back to her disciplinary duties...but an instinctive surge went up her spine, telling the guardian she wasn't alone. Not even turning back, she could tell that there was a presence from the corner of the hall behind her.

"Show yourself or risk suspension. You're supposed to be in class."

A young girl stepped out of her hiding spot and revealed herself. Glaring with blue eyes, the student grew shoulder-length purple hair and wore the long skirt version of the school uniform. She grew nervous and took a deep breath, despite her fierce look.

Mizuki only shot a dull dagger at her before completely ignoring the girl.

"Doesn't look like you have a pass, do you?"

The Student placed her weight on one foot and folded her arms.

"This is worth skipping class," she primarily explained. "First of all, you're going to explain how and why you switched to the Night Class, where the elite belong."

Mizuki groaned with annoyance. One of the Day Class girls finally got alone with her and got the chance to bitch out. She knew it would eventually happen, but Mizuki never thought it would be so irritating.

"It's a personal matter." She gave a cold chill in her tone. "You shouldn't pry into where you _don't _belong."

Angrily, the girl stamped her foot and clenched her fists. "Show me how to switch into the Night Class! Kamiya, you've only been here for a month and already you've switched classes."

_'Is she for real?'_ the guardian felt like a vein was about to burst. Such a thing called persistence had to exist; she groaned inwardly at human nature. "Either you're gonna go back to class or I'm gonna make you cry...Which will you choose?"

"Just...!!"

Taking Mizuki by slight surprise, she exclaimed at the top of her lungs, slightly curling to endure the power of screaming. Her fists were clenched tightly before the girl finally cooled down. Suddenly, the blue eyes looked up at the guardian in a mushy soft way, sparkling in the light.

Mizuki felt like puking; she never saw anyone go this far for vampires.

"Please," she asked softly. "Will you tell me?"

She looked so desperate, the girl would have gone to serious measures. Sadly, Mizuki understood that her feelings were pure...but it didn't change her decision. The girl already gave her life into joining the Night Class, throwing almost everything away...the guardian thought she was the most foolish person on Earth.

She turned around in silence, shunning the obsessed girl.

"If I tell you," she started in a low tone. "...and you switch classes..."

A fist shook frighteningly and struck fear into the pursuing Day Class student.

"You're gonna be in a living hell."

Suddenly, Mizuki looked back at her with blazing maroon eyes. The girl didn't want to seem affected, but deep down, terror froze all her muscles and thoughts. It was unclear if the guardian was deceiving or telling the truth.

Either way, she was scared.

After she knew that the message was sent, Mizuki turned around one last time and waited.

"I'll overlook your penalty for now...Don't do it again."

It took her a few seconds before she finally restarted her patrol, ignoring the frustrating conversation with the Day Class student.

When Mizuki was out of sight, the girl finally turned around to go back to class. She thought of following the guardian's orders...

But she had other plans in mind for later.

* * *

The bell rang; it took no time for the Day Class to swarm the halls. Everything was noisy and the shuffling turned frustrating for a while. All the girls giggled in delight, knowing that the Night Class would soon emerge from their dorm. 

Mizuki waited in the courtyard, avoiding the threatening glares of her old classmates. It was all starting to get old; she quickly got bored until...

"Hey! Disciplinary Committee!"

She knew right away that it wasn't Yuki nor Zero. The guardian stubbornly turned around and groaned at the sight.

Little Miss Stuck-Up from before wore an uptight scowl, fiercer than before. Two friends were on both sides, showing similar expressions that criticized Mizuki without even knowing her.

The guardian scratched her head, slightly annoyed at the sight in front of her.

_'What the fuck?'_ She took a deep breath before insipidly saying "If it's unimportant, go back to the Sun Dorm."

The purple haired girl stamped her foot like earlier and glared; but then, Mizuki popped a vein.

"I'm not giving up," she dogmatically explained.

One of her friends stepped up and glared as well. Her light blue eyes were brighter than her darker blue hair. Mizuki recognized her as one of the smartest students of the entire Day Class.

Sadly, she was also a fan of the Night Class.

"You**_ will_** tell us how you switched classes," the girl ordered. "If you don't..."

"We'll spread rumors that you switched to turn the Night Class into a whorehouse!"

And with that she just couldn't take it anymore. Mizuki clenched a tight fist, digging her nails into her palm and holding blood in her hand. Anger and frustration instantly sky-rocketed, but the humanity side of Mizuki drew her back.

_'Calm down; they're just dumbasses.'_ But the guardian still wanted to show her feelings. "Excuse me??" What the fuck is your problem?"

Instantly, the girls gasped with surprise, throwing Mizuki off guard. She questioned what on Earth they were doing, until the girl that exclaimed last wagged a finger at her. She grew long blond hair in two pigtails as she taunted with blue eyes.

"Inappropriate language! That means suspension!"

Mizuki dropped her jaw in astonishment. It was bad enough that they annoyed her from the beginning, but to accuse her of what they started...She couldn't stand it.

"Hey-!"

"We're gonna tell the teachers," the purple-haired girl threatened as she cocked an eyebrow. Giving a look of victory, she threw it into Mizuki's face and rubbed it in deep.

"Unless..." the blue-haired girl childishly shrugged. "You tell us how to switch."

It got on her last nerve. Mizuki glared infuriatingly as something inside her began to regrow.

_'Your powers could be dangerous.'_

Zero's words appeared in her head. Looking at her situation, Mizuki knew what was happening. Extreme fear crept up inside her, but it still hid behind the immense power coming from her mind.

Small pebbles in the courtyard began to tremble at her presence. A strong aura emanated throughout the entire area, although it was invisible to human eyes. The girls haven't noticed. but it was advantageous to Mizuki that they didn't know.

_'They deserve what's coming to them.'_

As the girls giggled with delight, the purple haired chick stared right past Mizuki.

"President Kuran!"

Mizuki gasped inwardly and snapped out of her concentration. The moment she blinked her eyes, the pebbles fell to the ground with an almost inaudible clatter. It took the people close by with surprise, but the fact that the Night Class came out became even more interesting.

Before she had the chance to look, a hand was placed on Mizuki's head, and memories flashed in front of her eyes. Slowly, she turned around and laid eyes on her only cousin, Kaname Kuran: president of the Night Class.

"Mizuki...no more."

The close contact scared the wits out of Mizuki. She sensed a future punishment for her angry catharsis; a permanent scar would later appear. Out of all the chagrin she held for Kaname, Mizuki still had some fear about him.

Shutting her eyes, she prepared for any punishment from her cousin. She wanted to cringe, but the guardian didn't want to express her fear in front of the dogmatic Day Class girls.

But she didn't have to...for there was nothing to fear.

"Ladies, it was almost required that Miss Kamiya switched to the Night Class. To be honest, she and I are distant cousins."

What the hell was he doing?? Mizuki just wanted to shut his big trap and lock it tight, sealing away their lineage forever. For a moment, she was about to lash out and strike...until the guardian had an epiphany.

The girls had a question...Kaname had an answer...It began to fall into place. Turning back to the girls, Mizuki found surprised expressions plastered on their faces.

"Really!?" The purple-haired girl raised her eyebrows and began to stutter. To think she was bothering a relative of the person she admired...

Kaname nodded. "Yes. Do any of you have doubts?"

The girls feverishly shook their heads. "N-No!!" they insisted in unison. One objection against Kaname Kuran and they would have been in huge trouble, especially with Night Class girls like Ruka Souen or maybe even Seiren.

Kaname gave a slight bow before smiling kindly, or so the girls thought. "Thank you." Turning to the side, he looked at Mizuki with calm maroon orbs.

"Finish whatever business you have with Yuki and Kiryu and then come to class."

And with that, he turned back to the Day Class girls. They fiddled foolishly about what to do next, not even daring to look Kaname in the eye anymore. In a sudden urge, they trudged around the Night Class students and headed toward the Sun Dorm. Not once did they look back, leaving Mizuki to be amazed.

As she shifted her gaze, she saw the rest of the Night Class come out and make their way to the school. Ichijo came up and gave a content smile while others just glanced. Mizuki waited for the moment of criticism, the moment of harsh words...but none came. Each and every student of the Night Class just simply walked past the girl and headed to their studies along with Kaname Kuran, who finally left Mizuki's side. Watching them leave, she just stood speechless at what happened; she finally came back to her senses as she saw Yuki and Zero emerge from the school.

"Everything okay?" Zero asked as he came up to Mizuki. "Was there any trouble?"

With a callous face, she waited for a moment before answering. "No...not really."

Yuki gave a minute sigh. "That's good. I was worried that some of our classmates would get jealous of you."

Mizuki noticed the irony in what she said and wanted to say something, but she finally decided to shrug it off. Instead, she looked into the school's interior and saw Kaname talking to the Night Class. He kept up a clean expression like hers, acting as if nothing had happened...but she knew his intentions were true.

_'Kuran...'_ Her visage frowned at her use of their family name.

_'Kaname...I owe you one.'_

_

* * *

_

Hey there. Right now, I'm watching "Azumi", the live-action movie. Very depressing, lots of battles...I luv it!

C ya lata!!


	11. Separation

OMG! It feels good to be back on the computer! I've been grounded for some preetttyy low grades, but i found some time to sneak onto fanfiction.

Kaname may seem nice for now, but there's still some stuff about him that Mizuki will hate. Also, the story will start lifting from this dark aura (if you guys ever sensed it from the beginning) and turn a little light. But that doesn't mean the rest of the story's gonna be happy times.

I'm going all 4 days to Comic-Con 2008!!! I'm so excited:D :D

Ok Let's start!

**Separation**

Somehow...some crazy way, she found how to adjust to her new school life. Mizuki's sleep was turning normal, as if she was a "normal" person to begin with.

Between the hours of Night Class' departure and the arrival of the Day Class, she attended to her room and rested her head on the elegant queen-sized bed, almost being lulled to sleep every time. Aido or Kain would usually come by and bang on her door, disrupting her chance of peace, but there were times she would only grumble rather than cause a ruckus.

Unfortunately, today was the latter.

"Get up, Disciplinary Committee!!"

"Shut up, Night Class!!"

She could hear Aido growl on the other side of the door. "Don't make me go Iceman on you!!"

There was a long pause after that. Hanabusa Aido tried to keep his temper, waiting for her to respond...but no reply came. He moved over to lay a hand on the doorknob, shifting his position...

Before a piercing arrow broke through the oak door and stuck into the opposite wall with a loud thud. Splinters and wood chips flew to the side as Aido ducked for cover. Slowly, he got back up and feverishly looked at the arrow; energy sparkled and thrashed around the wooden stick, waiting to attack any undead substance.

"Holy piece of shit," Aido murmured.

After seeing that the energy dissipated, he used caution while wrapping his fingers around the arrow. It burned his skin, but once he forcefully wrenched it out, Aido dropped it to the ground. He moved back to Mizuki's room and noticed light excreting from the minute hole.

Anger was built up as he opened the door with a loud bang, feasting his eyes on the young guardian. She sat up on her dark laced bed, designed with maroon and red fabric, aiming the Apollo Sniper at Aido's head. Giving a frustrating but sleepy glare, Mizuki posed minimal threat.

"You could have fucking killed me!!" Aido spat.

Mizuki scoffed tiredly. "Well, I'm supposed to, asshole. I'm a vampire hunter."

He glared crazily at her; he couldn't take it. In a rage, he began stomping up to Mizuki until another presence appeared at the doorway.

"President Kuran wants to speak to Mizuki-sama."

His cousin, Kain, leaned on the wall and looked into the room. Mizuki returned the Sniper to its minimum size before tucking it beneath the covers, keeping her eyes on Aido.

"What does he want?" she asked Kain.

He sighed as he walked next to Hanabusa's side. "Just a check-up on how you are, since you switched here and all."

Mizuki released her stare from Aido and moved out of the bed. She stood up in her synthetic jogging pants and spaghetti strap black camisole, straightening her clothes before heading out of the room, leaving Kain and Aido in her wake.

"That bitch," Aido growled softly.

But Kain shrugged. "I don't know...I think she's finally trying to settle in."

Either way, they both somewhat disliked her. They left the bedroom and headed toward the main hall, where most of the vampires took a break from their studies.

* * *

She gave a light knock before calling his name. 

"Kaname."

Waiting was stupid; Mizuki didn't want to do it. But she didn't have to wait for long because the president answered in time.

"Come in."

The knob was turned and Mizuki entered his domain, the biggest bedroom within the entire dorm. He laid like a sloth on his couch, reading documents and letters. Although it seemed like he gave no attention to her, Kaname knew Mizuki was present.

"What do you want?" she asked.

He continued to rummage through the papers while striking a conversation with his cousin. "Do you have any problems with your time here?"

Sighing, Mizuki thought for a moment, deciding on what to say. "I'd prefer one or two people dead, but other than that, no."

"Really?" Kaname dropped the papers on the floor and sat up. "That's good to hear."

She gave a weak smile, but she didn't want to seem at all happy.

"I called you here to talk about what happened last week."

A gaze from his eyes immobilized Mizuki, catching her in shock. "Did something happen between you and those Day Class girls?" he asked.

Memories of that frustrating day flowed back to her, adding a migraine into her head. Mizuki's facial expression showed the answer to his question.

"They were bothering me about my transfer...like maggots on a carcass."

Kaname chuckled at her analogy. "Lovely...that's really deep imagery."

But eventually her visage turned soft. "Then you came...and stopped them." Mizuki saw their gazes connect, and she knew that was the first time she didn't shove a demonic anger to his face.

And he knew what she was thinking. "I'm not oblivious to their dreamy affections toward the Night Class. I know they would listen to us if we talked to them."

"But do you intend to let all of them know of our relation?"

Sure enough, Mizuki didn't want everyone to make a fuss about their relation. Kaname could have thought of something else.

He gave a stern look in her direction. "If they didn't receive a reasonable and convincing answer, they would still be bothering you for the rest of the year. " Looking up at Mizuki, he saw a surprised look on her face as she realized his intentions.

"Whether they tell anyone else or not is out of my hands, but I refuse to explain it to the rest of the Day Class."

Joy filled up inside her, but she didn't want to express any of it. Everything still puzzled her about why Kaname would go far for her...but she was grateful.

"One other thing,"he added as he leaned back and folded his arms, placing one leg over the other.

"It came to my understanding that Kiryu knew you were a vampire well before Yuki. A month, in fact." Kaname looked up at her and saw the maroon eyes widen. "Care to explain why?"

She felt like he was digging up her long-secret friendship with Zero. There was no going back; Mizuki was caught in Kaname's interrogation.

But her answer was as straightforward as she could make it. "...A little while after I arrived here..." Mizuki's eyes slowly traveled around. I bit him one night. Master Yagari asked him to keep it a secret."

Kaname felt awkward at how she addressed the vampire hunter; to give respect to the person that kills her own kind...

Then again, she had been raised as a hunter since infancy. He leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees.

"And what have you two been doing this past month?"

Mizuki waited a while before answering. "Nothing."

But the truth was...they were in a somewhat conspiring situation. Mizuki vowed to kill Kaname; she even said it in front of Zero's face. If he knew about that, sparks would be flying everywhere.

Kaname finally decided to end their conversation.

"All right. You can go to your duties now."

Mizuki turned around and walked toward the door. As she started to open it, there was a pause in her movements before she turned back. Her eyes connected with Kaname's again interestingly; they didn't show hatred or anger, similar to before.

And then, out of the blue, the guardian gave a light bow to the dorm president. It was out of her style to show _any_ deference to Kaname, but it was too late to change what Mizuki did. Before anything else happened, she quickly got back up and closed the door, not saying a single word.

_'What is this...?'_

Her cheeks turned a light red before she went back to her room to change.

* * *

Dawn. Roosters were already up and screaming their lungs out to wake everyone else up. But to Yuki and Zero, it meant that the Night Class had to go back to their dorms. Almost right on schedule, the school's doors opened up as a large group of students appeared. In the front, Kaname Kuran came out first. Yuki was about to welcome them back formally...until a young girl appeared from behind the president. With long ebony hair and maroon orbs, she was identified as Mizuki Kuran; there was no longer a point in keeping her mother's maiden name, since the Day Class students would be pestering her about her transfer. Yuki Cross expressed a surprised and saddened look, concerned about her partner's status. 

"Hello, Yuki...Kiryu."

The Day Class guardians turned to Kaname and saw his regular smile, although neither of them felt **_completely_** happy to see it. But Yuki tried to go along with procedures as best as she could. "Welcome back, Night Class..."

Kaname went on to the path toward the Moon Dorm. As Zero and Yuki idly stood by, they saw Mizuki robotically follow the president as if there was no say in the matter. She didn't want to interfere, but Yuki knew there was something seriously wrong.

In an all-out attempt, she walked up to Mizuki and placed a hand on her arm. The Night Class guardian immediately froze before turning to Yuki questioningly.

"Are you okay?" Yuki gave a worried and concerned look. "Did something happen?"

She wanted to say something, many things actually, but Mizuki didn't want to worry anyone. After everything that happened, the only possible explanation to her attitude was that she still felt sore about hiding things from Yuki.

But Mizuki felt like fixing that at last.

"I just...I'm a bit unsure of what to do with my life. There are vampires out there who either respect or abhor me, maybe even both." Her eyes traveled to Kaname. "I'm not even sure of how I feel about _him_."

Yuki could see that she was struggling. However you look at it, Kaname is too mysterious to figure out. But she knew that he made a big impact on his cousin's life.

"Do you...truly dislike him?"

The answer "yes" suddenly popped into her mind, but Mizuki didn't say it. Her thoughts scattered everywhere, unsure of how to respond to the question.

But the Night Class stopped her.

"Hey!"

The guardians looked behind and saw Akatsuki Kain give a glare of death. Annoyance struck them as usual, but they knew the vampire was dead serious.

"Enough with your talk," he ordered sternly. "Daywalker's gotta get back to the dorm."

Mizuki felt Kain hit a nerve. "Fuck you!" She fully turned around and faced him with a similar glare. "What makes you think you can call me that so freely?"

"Consider it payback for what you did to Aido earlier."

"Payback?" Yuki was confused at what they were talking about.

Zero walked up to his partners, interested in where the conversation was going. "What did you do?" he asked Mizuki.

She only shrugged. "Shot at him with the Sniper."

It was common sense to think he would ask why, but Zero had other questions in mind.

"Where did you try to aim? You were supposed to aim either at the head or center."

The Night Class gaped at his response. Mizuki suddenly turned to him and struck up a separate conversation. "Yeah, but he was behind a door, so I went with following the sound. Also, I just woke up, so my senses were--"

"You guys could just go to hell!!"

Turning back to the vampires, they saw Aido fuming with anger; it looked like he was gonna blow up.

"This is why I can't trust them!" he yelled crazily while wagging a finger at the trained hunters. "All they want to do is kill us!"

Seiren folded her arms and scoffed. "The daywalker should just commit suicide, then. She says not knowing Kiyoshi Kuran sucks..."

The name was caught by Mizuki's ears, earning her full attention. She quietly warned Seiren to not go any further, but nothing would stop the sadist from finishing her statement.

"But I bet she's glad that the pureblood's dead."

_'What the fuck!?'_ Mizuki's eyes were getting watery, but she made sure that none of them saw it. She saw no reason why Seiren was allowed to criticize her father severely, especially in front of his own daughter. Despite never even knowing the pureblood, Mizuki loved Kiyoshi.

All at once, she shot toward Seiren with a clenched left fist.

"Don't talk about my father like that! You know nothing about him!!"

Once she was close enough, Mizuki stopped and punched in Seiren's direction. Kaname's unofficial bodyguard quickly dodged to the side, wrapping her fingers around the guardian's arm.

Mizuki could feel her circulation cutting short; her fist suddenly dropped and twitched with a frozen aspect. At once, her mind began to race, realizing that it was Seiren's elite ability that stopped her.

_'Can she control a person's blood flow!?'_

Seiren knew she caught on. "With my touch and will," she began explaining. "I can briefly halt your circulation, limiting the nutrients and energy to your limbs...and render you useless."

Growling frustratingly, Mizuki didn't believe in giving up. With her free arm, she quickly clasped onto the vampire's neck and dug her nails in. Seiren hissed in pain, filled with the fear of a torn throat.

She released Mizuki's arm from her grasp and lunged for the other one. Quickly, the guardian was able to detect her oncoming attack, loosening her grip and slashing her right arm back...but she made sure that her nail grazed Seiren's lower jaw. As she swiped through, a thin red line appeared beneath the vampire's jaw before a drop of blood came down. Mizuki spun around and faced Seiren again, flexing her left hand to restart its circulation. Once again, she clenched it tightly and prepared to hit Seiren square in the jaw.

But she saw it coming. Immediately, the bodyguard held up her right hand and stopped the punch, reducing its strength and power to nothing.

And now it was her turn. Seiren turned her own left hand into a fist and shot it toward Mizuki with absolute force. Luckily, the guardian put up her own hand to block that one, too.

Both of them were in a deadlocked even brawl. As one tried to push her fist through, the other tried to push it back. The girls glared into each other's eyes infuriatingly, trying to gain the upper hand. If one of them didn't win, things would turn bad.

"Mizuki!!"

Zero's voice made her think twice. She quickly darted her eyes to try and get a look at her partners: they knew something needed to happen, something needed to end it all.

All at once, Mizuki stopped giving force and instantly jumped back. Seiren regained posture before seeing her opponent regrouping with her partners. "Bitch," she murmured.

Then Mizuki reached under her skirt and pulled out a miniature object. She swung it up as it grew in front of their eyes; the Apollo Sniper was in her possession, like always, while she aimed the arrow at Seiren's chest.

"Go ahead; call me that again."

Zero didn't have to protest. Reaching into his jacket, a specialized gun came out, loaded and ready for use. The sight of the Bloody Rose scared the shit out of Seiren, but there was no way she was gonna back down now.

Besides, she had comrades.

"Kei!" she yelled out.

From the side, a young vampire with black wavy hair jumped in front of Seiren with an intention of murder. Kei, as she was known by, whipped out her arm until a long object slid out of her sleeve. She held it close and extended it, revealing her weapon to be a long whip. The appearance seemed to be withered; Mizuki wondered if Kei used it a lot.

_'Probably saves it for Level E vampires,'_ she thought.

Kei gave a light sneer. "It doesn't have any special magicks like yours..." Unraveling the deadly object, she allowed it to flex about and be able to follow her command.

"But it's still deadly."

She circled the handle around her head, making her body centered in the whip's spiral. The faster it spun, the more worried Mizuki and Zero were over her anticipated strike. They growled with frustration, and Kei took a long moment to prepare herself. Her intention was to throw them off timing...

And it worked.

In the blink of an eye, she changed the handle's direction along with the whip's. Mizuki and Zero's fast eyes were able to detect it, but it was too late. The end was already coming, hoping to draw blood from their stricken bodies. If they moved in one direction, the whip would change as well and lash either one of them.

Luckily, it didn't...for the whip suddenly wrapped around the Artemis Rod, snapping tightly. Yuki struggled to hold it together while her partners watched from behind her back, amazed. On the other side, Kei tugged and pulled to break through the defense, but it was too strong.

"Yuki!!" Mizuki and Zero lowered their weapons and stared.

"What's going on..." Yuki growled. An angry eye glared at the Night Class, showing a completely different side of the guardian that believed in pacifism. "I just wanted to talk to her!!"

Zero quickly moved up and aimed the Bloody Rose at the constricting whip. With a pull of the trigger, a bullet tore through the rope, breaking it in two. Yuki unraveled the end off the Artemis Rod and tossed it to Kei's feet.

"Asshole," the vampire murmured.

But Zero kept a contorted face as he swung the gun in her direction. "Next time, it will be your neck."

Mizuki lined up with him and Yuki, aiming the Sniper at the Night Class. At the corner of her eyes, she saw Aido holding something in his palm; made of ice, it had a circular shape with sharp ends going out in four directions, giving it the appearance of one of the weights of a meteor hammer. Next to him, Shiki pricked his finger with one of his fangs and thin lines of blood oozed out like wires.

But the guardians kept their weapons aimed at Kei and Seiren, so that the girls wouldn't catch them off guard.

"This is insane," Yuki breathed out. Sweat dripped down her temples; Zero and Mizuki could hear her heartbeat thump rapidly, ensuring that they had fears as well.

"Blame the daywalker!" Aido shouted aloud. "She's the one who started everything...since the day she came to this school."

Everything was silent. No one knew what to do: who to hit, when to strike or dodge...They knew one thing for certain: they can't stand down.

But Aido finally decided to take action.

"Shiki, get ready!!"

Mizuki instantly swung her aim to the two male vampires.

"Get out!!" she screamed.

Panicking, Yuki and Zero moved out of her direction and lowered their weapons.

Aido gripped the meteor tightly and endured the frozen temperature. Its jagged edges gleamed in the moonlight, savoring its last few moments in cleansed form for a moment.

With all his strength, he threw the meteor like a shot put straight at the guardian. Shiki narrowed his eyes and gripped his wrist as the wires of blood shot out, following the path of the meteor, eventually being faster. They hovered above the flying meteor before laying on top of it, acting as a layer of armor but giving power as well.

Mizuki knew it was strong; she had to do anything to protect herself. Pulling the trigger, her Apollo Sniper released a magic-powered arrow, going head-to-head with the meteor.

Both weapons traveled equal distance with equal speed. They met in the middle as the arrowhead collided with the sphere. All eyes stared at the impact, waiting to see the outcome. No one made a sound as a snap was heard.

Mizuki's eyes widened as the arrow suddenly broke in two...and the meteor emerged from its midair ruins as they fell to the ground. Satisfied with the outcome of the collision, Aido and Shiki smirked with foreseen victory. There was no time for a reload of ammo; the meteor was too close. As she gritted her teeth and furrowed her brows, one thought ran through Mizuki's head.

_'Shit.'_

Everything was going by in a flash...until a tall figure stood before Mizuki. Dropping her jaw to protest, she was too late once his arm came up and smacked the meteor away. The sound of ripped cotton was soon cut off by a deafening shatter of ice on the archway. A single drop of blood from the shredded arm splattered on Mizuki's cheek, as she recognized it as her own blood...but not from her body.

"Kana...me..."

His arm stayed up as he ignored the pain. Blood continued to drip down and stain his uniform, oozing from the large gash on his forearm. Despite his situation, Kaname gave his usual cold gaze to Aido and gave some to Shiki as well.

"Aido...Shiki..." Kaname straightened himself and brought his wounded arm to his side. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't seem to remember, not once, giving you orders to attack the disciplinary committee."

They took a big gulp, knowing that the president was definitely pissed off.

"And Seiren..." His unofficial bodyguard was equally worried, but didn't express it. "You and Kei will follow these two to my room later today."

Both of the girls imagined what was in store for them, but the imagination was limitless. Accepting their punishment, the girls bowed lightly.

"Yes, Kaname-sama," they replied in unison.

Kaname turned to the rest of the Night Class, who jolted upright and lightly quivered. "All of you, back to the Moon Dorm."

No one protested; everyone slowly shuffled around the president and the guardians, avoiding any of their deadly gazes.

As the Apollo Sniper hung loosely at her side, Mizuki stared at her cousin with confusion and disbelief.

"Why..."

Kaname turned to her with his now calm eyes, confusing her even more.

"Why did you just do that?"

All her life, she hated the Moon Dorm president: his name, his existence...everything. Yet Kaname still defended her without hesitation.

"Why did you protect me!?" she screamed at his face. But her frustrating questions didn't change his attitude.

"I can't tolerate fights," he explained. "With all my power, I'll stop any useless bloodshed."

Mizuki's face turned red, embarrassed by the fact that she was protected. All of a sudden, the scent of blood filled her nostrils as she looked down at Kaname's arm.

"You're still bleeding," Mizuki murmured.

Yuki and Zero looked over as well. His sleeve was torn while blood continued drawing out of the large gash...but Kaname just simply glanced at it.

"Wounds from the powers of elite vampires..." He slowly began touching the wound, wincing in pain. "Take longer to heal than natural causes."

Mizuki looked at the arm worriedly. Thoughts of serious injury clouded her mind, imagining what would happen.

Sighing deeply, she went up and took out the handkerchief from Kaname's breast pocket. Mizuki wrapped it up into a slim shape while untying her ribbon, removing it from her jacket.

As her partners watched from the side, the Night Class guardian wrapped the handkerchief around Kaname's arm, holding the ribbon in her mouth. Finally set in place, she took the ribbon with one hand while carefully tying it tightly around his arm. After tightening the knot, she stepped back as Kaname checked to see if his limb was comfortable. He saw it as perfect and looked back at Mizuki.

"Thank you...Mizuki."

She only shrugged before looking away. "Whatever..."

Then the awkward silence arrived; Mizuki hated these scened with a passion of a thousand suns. Fortunately, Zero had some business to talk with Mizuki about. He began to walk forward, reaching out a hand...but Kaname surprisingly grabbed her arm. The action caught the guardians by surprise, as Mizuki silently gasped at the sudden strength he had.

"Let's go," he said coldly.

Without a chance to speak, she was forcefully following Kaname back to the Moon Dorm. Mizuki looked back at Yuki and Zero; she saw surprised and worried faces, fearing what on earth was happening. Yuki dropped her jaw and reached out a hand, but her partner was already approaching the steps of the dorm.

"Mizuki..."

She looked up at Kaname, distraught about his actions. Looking down, he gave Mizuki a single cold stare, telling her that he was dead serious.

"I want you to stay away from Zero Kiryu from now on. Never intervene with him again."

Nothing made sense anymore. Mizuki gave a glare of fury and woe, confused on how to feel. Her first friend was being torn away from her and she didn't know why. But what worried her more was Kaname's sudden changes in attitude. With all that's happened, Mizuki couldn't find out what would make him act that way.

Looking back once more, she watched Yuki and Zero express feelings similar to her own. Just when things seem to be going well...they fall apart. The doors of the Moon Dorm began to close and seal the Night Class inside during the daytime.

Confused with everything, Mizuki slowly walked out of Kaname's grasp, close to the verge of tears. She began to stagger at the foot of the stairs, lost in her own thoughts.

"You are to stay in my room during your free time," she heard Kaname explain from behind. Not even bothering to turn back, Mizuki continued on with a melancholic air around her. All of her very few happy memories vanished as sorrow and pain filled up inside. Seeing herself as she is now, Mizuki was an emotional wreck.

Down on the first floor, Kaname watched her leave with regret before turning to walk away.

"I can't leave you to fall into madness."

He placed a hand on his wounded arm, where the gash itself was almost healed. At first, Kaname thought of removing the ribbon...but kept it on for a little longer, thinking of the first time Mizuki actually helped him.

* * *

OMG...it's one in the morning...gonna go to sleep. 

Don't forget to review. :)


	12. Bonding

Hey, everyone! What is up? (The sky.) XD

Anyway...raining for days here. I'm kinda getting sick of it. I have a heat dish in my room, so whenever I step out of my room, it becomes sooo frickin' cold! And then I spend forever in the hot shower. :)

This chapter was another add-in, but I'm glad I wrote it. It kinda clears up some things about Mizuki and Kaname. Here we go!!

**Bonding**

Weekends were supposed to be fun; adventures were supposed to happen. But sitting around in Kaname's room was never fun.

Mizuki had to put some flare into the boring day. Wearing white capris, on her wrist were rainbow bracelets that lightly sparkled. She wore a bright blue halter neck that had a jeweled star on the chest. Her legs were hanging over the couch's arm as her back leaned into the opposite one. But despite her interesting sense of fashion, all Mizuki could do was play on her Nintendo DS.

Diagonally left of her, Kaname sorted through important documents and files that were useless to Mizuki. It was only three days ago when he confined her to his room during free time. They barely exchanged words; all the cousins could find to talk about were their studies. But after that, it would be dead silence again.

Kaname swiftly glanced at Mizuki, who insipidly dragged things around with her pointer, before going back to his work.

"You should try to find something else to do," he suddenly suggested.

Mizuki dragged her gaze to him, giving Kaname a look asking if he was serious.

"What the fuck **_CAN_** I do here?" She slammed her DS shut. "This dorm is so boring."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

Sighing deeply, she scratched her head with annoyance. "I wanna talk to Yuki and Zero; they have things to tell me from the headmaster."

"That won't be happening," Kaname explained as he turned a page over. Mizuki gave a light pout, but she knew it was to be expected of him.

As her anger began to grow, there was a knock on the door and both heads looked up.

"Come in."

Following Kaname's orders, Ruka Souen opened the door and shyly stepped in. Mizuki gave a tiny scowl before going back to her own personal matter, but Kaname decided to actually give attention to his longtime admirer.

"Kaname-sama..." Ruka tried to be as formal as possible. "There is only a few more days until the soiree. Has she been informed about it yet?"

Mizuki's eyes looked back at her, giving a feeling of surprise. "Soiree?" she asked obliviously. "There's a frickin' party?"

Slowly, Kaname nodded. "we have them as a gathering for vampires...to speculate what has been happening around the world. "

His cousin sat up forward and straight, shocked at the news. "And I fit into the equation because..." She hoped Kaname would continue her statement.

"Your existence is confirmed," he explicitly stated. "The other vampires will want to meet you."

Cocking an eyebrow, Mizuki scoffed. "Bullshit."

Ruka wanted to rush up and slap her face, but Kaname held up a hand before shrugging.

"I'm not asking you to come; I'm telling you to."

Mizuki gave a heavy growl. Coming from a "secret" hunting association, ball and parties weren't exactly her thing...especially if the party had vampires.

"Ruka..." He looked back at the informant, who returned the attention and blushed. "Are there any other news?"

Feverishly shaking, she answered Kaname's question. "No, Kaname-sama..." Ruka knew exactly what he was thinking; she had to if she admired him for so long. After a few seconds, she turned around and headed for the door, leaving Mizuki alone with Kaname again.

Once Ruka was far enough, Mizuki turned to her seemingly insipid relative. She wanted to refuse the invitation, but Kaname already had a clear explanation at hand.

"It's all depending on you."

Mizuki gave a confused look, but he didn't pay any attention. He only concentrated on the door through which Ruka left.

"What is?" she curiously asked.

His hand traveled up to his head, scratching it as he sighed. "Our reputation as Kurans." Kaname looked at her with stern eyes, sending a breath-taking message to Mizuki. "You're gambling it with your decision of the invitation."

She started to become annoyed. "Why me? Why does our image, or yours for this matter, depend solely on my attendance?"

"Having a pureblood father doesn't necessarily mean you're a Level A vampire."

The truth struck Mizuki odd. Apparently, the vampire society was still a mystery to her. "What do you mean?" she murmured quietly.

Kaname wasn't afraid of explaining it to her.

"The Senate had declared that now your existence is public, you've been denounced to Level B: a noble." Suddenly, he got up from the sofa and walked to the open window, where sunlight was facing in the same direction. "My reputation as a Kuran has been brought down. No longer does everyone look at us with only deference and fear."

Mizuki scoffed at the thought. "So...the fact that I'm alive made you lose some fans."

Slowly looking back, he gave her a suspicious eye. "Bluntly saying it, yes."

At first, she was planning to smirk with no sympathy. Nothing else satisfied Mizuki except Kaname's downfall in society and life.

But for some reason, he didn't seem depressed or angry about it. It made her curious how Kaname was able to handle the impact, considering that he was probably pampered worldwide since birth.

She dropped the smirking plan before she somewhat sat up straight.

"Are you pitied now? Because of me?"

Kaname gave a light chuckle as he turned around and leaned on the windowsill. Mizuki questioned his gestures, but decided to follow along.

"Yes...I've had people come up and give me their sympathies. Some even changed their minds about the Kuran family. But no matter what they say, I don't mind."

All at once, she didn't think about his high social status or position for a second; Mizuki only viewed him as a being, a vampire.

Looking down, she thought of how _she_ viewed Kaname after everything that's happened.

"If I was in one of their shoes...I wouldn't pity you..."

After her words, Mizuki was too afraid to look at him. She tried to take a glimpse from the corner of her eye, but it was no good. Holding her breath, she slowly turned her head and saw Kaname's expression.

It changed back to his emotionless visage...but deep within his eyes, there was a warm and grateful feeling hanging around. She couldn't exactly pick up where it all came from, but Mizuki was kind of glad her words sparked something.

Overall, she didn't want to seem happy. Cocking an eyebrow, Mizuki converted to a confused and grumpy face. "What?"

The feeling instantly receded as Kaname returned to his senses. His face changed to its callous expression, much to Mizuki's disliking.

"Nothing," he answered.

Suddenly, the room's aura completely changed. It was hard for the both of them to adjust to it. A thought appeared in Mizuki's head, a thought that bothered her since her transfer to the Night Class. Back then...fifteen years ago...only a group of Kurans committed the Kamiya Massacre.

It didn't necessarily mean all of them slew that night.

On the other hand, only the Hunter Society told her that the Kurans were the murderers. No one else was there to give a point of view. Luckily, Kaname was about four at the time, so...

She wanted to know; she _had_ to know. The concept was eating her up inside. A gamble was made, as Mizuki lightly quivered before asking.

"...Who killed the Kamiyas fifteen years ago...?"

She looked away , on the verge of tears, breaking for even asking that question. Bringing up the subject was painstaking, but Kaname didn't seem to mind.

"It was the Kurans who murdered them and turned that pitiful shack into a slaughterhouse." He folded his arms as his visage turned stern. "Your father disobeyed our laws, and was thereby sentenced to die. His wife was just an unfortunate victim of the Kurans' anger."

He took a look at Mizuki, who finally decided to stop hiding. She tried so hard to hold back salty tears, but a few of them eventually fell down her cheek. The cheeks themselves were a crimson red, and her eyes held despair and agony over what he said. Unfortunately, Kaname had more to say.

"And you're an abomination. You're a disgrace, a shame to the vampire world." Kaname took a deep breath and stood up straight. Inside, Mizuki begged for him to stop, but the truth still came out.

"You were never meant to be born. Such an existence would be a fallacy if you weren't the living proof."

To think that the government of her own kind wouldn't even acknowledge her own existence...Mizuki couldn't stand it. Being a vampire was like being a double-edged sword: immortals had limitations and regulations.

Kaname explained very clearly that his own family murdered Mizuki's. Well...that was just his family. What about Kaname himself? Was he there? Vampire children develop quickly...The fear hit Mizuki: did he kill the Kamiyas along with his relatives??

"Despite what they say..."

Mizuki broke out of her thoughts and concentrated on what he had to say. Looking straight into Kaname's eyes, she saw something content and warm.

"I believe...it was right for you to be here alive. Since my parents died, I lived with Senri Shiki, a distant cousin of ours. When you arrived here..." A small sign of a smile flashed on his visage.

"I was glad."

No words came from her; Mizuki was too overwhelmed to even look away. Deep breaths helped calm her down as she absorbed what Kaname was saying.

"The Kamiya Massacre was very tragic...so I heard. I wasn't a single mile close to the gathering fifteen years ago."

Relief and happiness washed over her. Another tear fell down Mizuki's cheek as a pure smile reached her eyes. Killing Kaname had been her motive throughout her life, but there was never any proof why. Now that the truth's revealed, Mizuki has no more intentions to harm him.

Seeing her grin so proudly and happily, it tore Kaname inside. Mizuki was still oblivious to his true feelings...

"But there are times...I wished I was there."

As the smile gradually disappeared from her appearance, she could see a dark aura float around Kaname once again. Mizuki's hopes turned into fear once he dug his nails into the windowsill and gathered some splinters.

"The very fact that you're a dhampire..."

Mizuki could see the bloodlust curling in his eyes as he stared directly at her. There was no place to run, nowhere to block the intense gaze. Thinking of escaping Kaname's anger, she couldn't: fear froze her in place as Mizuki was obligated to hear his words.

"Frustrates the hell outta me." Kaname stood up straight and wiped the wood chips out of his hand. He seemed to look calm, but Mizuki could tell that emotions were churning up inside him.

"But it doesn't matter. Very soon, you will not be the same ever again."

Her breath was taken away as Mizuki analyzed what he just said. She got to her feet with a stomp and faced him on the other side of the sofa. Shooting a frustrating glare at Kaname, the guardian clenched her fist with distraught.

"What do you mean by that?" Possibilities ran through her head, but safety always came first. And Mizuki didn't care about her own.

"...Will Yuki and Zero be hurt?"

If harm ever came to them, her first friends, there would be chaos in the Moon Dorm. "If they get so much as a **_scratch_**," she threatened. "Someone will be asking for a torture in hell."

In the blink of an eye, within her frustrated glare, Mizuki failed to notice that Kaname shifted right to the front of her face. His eyes shot down at her coldly, and he could feel Mizuki's frightened breath against his chin. She wasn't supposed to be afraid of his stare, his being...but nothing could stop the shudder escaping Mizuki's lips. Her eyes couldn't avert from his own bright orbs, infuriated with her devotion to her partners of the Day Class.

The back of Kaname's hand came up and struck Mizuki across the face, throwing her off balance. She staggered before tripping and eventually falling to the ground on her arms. Gasping for breath, the guardian could feel excruciating pain spreading to her face. It hurt just to whimper as Mizuki looked back at Kaname with blood red eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," he ordered coldly. "You brought this upon yourself."

With a contorted face, Mizuki jumped to her feet and faced him, wanting to cut off the hand that struck her face. She grunted before throwing a punch, but Kaname blocked it with his arm.

Mizuki glared crazily into his own eyes, but soon saw the curling crimson glow lingering in the irises. She knew that was the first time she saw Kaname seriously pissed off.

He narrowed his eyes before Mizuki felt a strong power slam into her. With her organs feeling like they were gonna squeeze, she cringed as her body flew back. Mizuki was flung toward the closed doors, but they weren't closed for long when Kaname telekinetically opened them. Flying past them, her back slammed into the wall with a loud bang. Her back felt like snapping, but held Mizuki together as she slid down the wall and fell like a rag doll.

Groaning in pain, she looked ahead agitated. Kaname stood in the same place with his callous expression. Mizuki knew he used his share of the Kurans' telekinetic powers to throw her out and open the doors.

But Kaname also used them to close the doors before she had a chance to rush in. Mizuki ran up to the doorknob and laid a hand on it, but she felt it click locked. Twisting it insanely, it still wouldn't budge, throwing her into a fit. She took her other hand and clenched it into a fist before banging it on the oak wood.

"Kuran!!"

Everything was frustrating; she felt like her head was about to explode. As her nails dug into the palm, Mizuki raised her fist high above again, converting all her power into breaking the door down. She felt like nothing was going to stop her...

_"I was glad."_

Her fist halted when she remembered what Kaname said before his big attitude change.

_"When you arrived here, I was glad."_

Tears streamed down her shocked face as Mizuki began to tremble painfully. Loosening her fist, she placed her hand on the door softly along with her head. Mizuki's head ached more than ever; her glare on the floor was dangerously intense, frustrated with what to do. The harder everything was, the more tears formed and soaked her eyes and cheeks.

"Why..." It was hard to speak through her choking sobs. "Why are you so hard to understand?"

As he quietly listened to her words on the other side of the door, Kaname clenched his hand tightly to hold back the feelings that wanted to escape. What he was doing to Mizuki didn't feel right, but rules are rules: order must be had.

And there was nothing he would do to change that.

* * *

All right...the next chapter is gonna be big. Or at least, things will actually move in this story. 

I want a PSP (Playstation Portable). Just wanted to get my thoughts out.


	13. Family Feud

Hey there, peeps! I'm back! I found some time to write and now I'm updating for you. Truths will be revealed, alliances will be made, and complications will be had.

My school is having a musical and I have to be 3 different people: a background singer/dancer, a double for the main character...and a bunny. WTF! When I tried on the rabbit costume, I felt so retarded; everyone thought I was cute. Bullshit. But I like looking silly :P

Like I said, the story's gonna start moving in this chapter, so let's start, shall we?

**Family Feud**

"It sucks."

Ruka and Kei popped a vein as they continued to work on the bun in her hair. Looking into the full view mirror, Mizuki sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Can I burn it after the soiree?"

"No," growled Ruka. "Wasting a special custom made outfit is unethical."

Indeed, it was special. Kaname handpicked a tailor that got the exact measurements of Mizuki's body; everything was a perfect fit.

She wore a jeweled choker with strands of gems lying on her chest, right above a black halterneck. A black skirt was cut diagonally as one end stopped at her knee while the other halted at her shin. Silver sequins diagonally went the opposite way on her skirt and sparkled like her high heels.

Considering that she was in the hunter society her whole life, it would seem reasonable that Mizuki barely had any taste in clothing. She didn't even notice her clothes outshined Ruka and Kei's.

Mizuki sighed again and shrugged. "I guess it'll have to do."

Ruka and Kei checked her appearance and disdainfully agreed.

"It looks good on you, Mizuki-sama..." Ruka couldn't believe she was actually complimenting the daywalker.

Suddenly remembering something, Mizuki turned to her assistants with a slight look of worry. "How's Kaname these days?"

The aristocrats looked at each other before sighing depressingly. Mizuki knew something would have happened after her bout with Kaname a week ago.

Ruka turned to her stubbornly, making Mizuki feel like she was the one at fault. And sadly...at a degree, she had to agree.

"Ever since last week, he's been kept in his room, even while you were out on disciplinary duties." Then her face turned to worry along with Mizuki's. "Not even vice president Ichijo exchanged words with him since then."

The atmosphere in the room turned dark. Mizuki could feel their anger being directed at her, even though they made no eye contact. But both cousins pushed the wrong buttons. Was it possible to both love and hate one another: Kaname against her being, and Mizuki against his beliefs? The only thing that kept their bond together was the fact that they were cousins.

A knock on the door brought them back to the Moon Dorm's reality. Kei walked over and turned the knob, revealing Kaname himself.

"Kaname-sama!" she exclaimed.

From inside the room, Mizuki and Ruka were caught by surprise as well. Kaname Kuran made his way into the room and gained sight of Mizuki's form, giving one of his usual smiles. On top of his regular black shirt, a long ebony overcoat outlined his form until it reached his black pants, where it slowly curved. A pair of angelic wings was sewed onto the back ofhis coat, except colored with complete black, giving an evil angel appearance. Leather gloves slid onto his hands as he began to quietly clap.

"That looks great," he commented. Mizuki lightly flustered before folding her arms.

"Are you escorting me or something?"

"Well, I sort of _have_ to; it wouldn't be graceful if you entered alone."

She scoffed before turning away, leaving Ruka and Kei to stare at her. Before they could do anything, Kaname ordered them to leave with a wave of his hand. The aristocrats silently exited the room as he drew closer to Mizuki.

"Many of the guests can't wait to see you," he explained.

"Kaname...about last week..."

He could sense a wavering in her voice, showing how deply affected Mizuki was about his sudden change. They both felt like they needed to straighten things out, but time was of the essence.

She didn't dare face him...and show the watery maroon orbs. How hard was it to say two fucking words: "I'm sorry"?

But Mizuki grew shocked as two arms wrapped around her shoulders. She was pulled close to Kaname's chest in her speechless state; Kaname slightly tightened his grip as he whispered softly:

"We'll talk about it later...okay?"

Mizuki couldn't move; she didn't _want_ to move. For some reason, being wrapped in his arms...

It was like she knew the love of a family. She placed a hand on his before Kaname pulled away. Oddly enough, Mizuki didn't want him to let go so soon. As he turned back to the door, she quickly wiped her tears and faced him with an indifferent face.

"Ready?" Kaname offered his hand to a suddenly confident Mizuki. Taking it gently, she was led out of the room and into the hallway, which led down to the main hall. They stopped where they weren't in view on the balcony; laughter and chatter were heard just downstairs, but Mizuki felt that it would all fade away once her presence was known.

"You're above them," she heard Kaname say. Looking up at him, she saw a gently feeling, soothing her nerves. "Remember that."

Mizuki nodded for assurance. Waiting for a few seconds, Kaname finally led her into the light and looked down at the Moon Dorm's guests.

The Night Class was entwined with vampire of all ages; every single one of them lived up to the social reputation of being beautiful. There was an equal balance of cultural dressing: some dressed in kimonos and getas while others wore gowns imported from England. Bright wardrobe were indicated from countries like Spain or America.

But all eyes eventually drew to the Kurans upon the balcony, and everything turned silent. Mizuki gathered mixed emotions from the crowd, undecisive of how the majority felt. Her face grew hot; insanity and nerves began creeping closer...

Until her arm was looped around Kaname's like a rope. His soft aura gave much comfort as Mizuki gave a sigh of relief. Together, they traveled down the steps and faced the vampiric guests formally.

"This is Mizuki Kuran," Kaname announced. Murmurs began to spread, filled with excitement and disdain, but he paid no attention to any of them.

Soon enough, a pack of vampires walked up to them while other guests dispersed. Aido and Kain idly stood by to prevent any rough casualties; there was a feeling that something would happen tonight. Nonetheless, everything seemed humble.

"Mizuki-sama..." A young girl who looked to be around five blushed and lightly bowed before her. Mizuki didn't know whether to ignore or acknowledge the young vampire; she appeared so innocent...

"What is it?" she tried to ask nicely, turning her attention away from the crowd.

"...My mother and father have said...that you have interacted with humans your whole life. Were they bad and scary?"

Confused, Mizuki turned to Kaname questioningly, who happened to listen to their conversation. Luckily, he had a perfect explanation.

"Many vampires look toward purebloods for guidance. That's the reason why we are greatly respected above all others; purebloods have the strongest control over their hunger. It's up to us to lead other vampires away from insanity."

She groaned at the hard work purebloods had to do. This is what it's like to be respected and idolized worldwide. But then again, who would idolize a dhampire?

Mizuki looked back at the young vampire anf gave a forced, but gentle, smile. Crouching down to her level, the girl gave an innocent grin as the guardian began to feed her information.

"Hmm...what to say about humans..."

* * *

What seemed like weeks was only ten minutes as Mizuki listened to Kaname's boring conversations. She finally got fed up and eventually wandered from his side, venturing through the nocturnal party. The kitchen turned out to be Mizuki's destination and once she entered, a light growl came from her stomach. 

_'Where do they keep the blood tablets again...?'_

As she rummaged through a small cabinet by the wine, a conversation caught her ears in the nearby hall. Mizuki identified them as two males adults: vampires of course...but there was something about their words that changed her eyes to a crimson red.

"Arisa forced you her, huh?"

"Yeah...It was hard to act all nice to _her_."

"You mean Mizuki-sama? Dude, I bet half the party here just wants to rip her throat out."

"Well, I'm one of them. She's tarnishing the good name of the Kurans."

Her hands slammed into the marble counter, twitching with anger. She gritted her teeth to hold back the furious growl.

"If I was at the massacre, I would've made sure that she was dead as well."

Everything was deafened as Mizuki was lost in her thoughts. Were all the vampires truly admiring her...or was it all a facade to hide their true feelings? It hurt just to think about it. Acceptance was nowhere to be found, neither as a human nor a vampire, Day Class or Night Class student. Paranoia clouded her judement as Mizuki stormed out of the kitchen.

Dizziness caught her state when she reentered the main hall. Laughter and chatter filled Mizuki's ears, adding to her frustration.

_'These people...these **things**...'_ She glared at the unknowing creatures, abhorred by the fact that they are alike. _'They wished I was dead.'_

As she staggered through the crowd, vampire eyes laid on her with both surprise and disgust. But some of them still came up with respect.

"Mizuki-sama, are you...?"

They didn't have a chance to finish their questions...for Mizuki's glowed a bright crimson and growled frustratingly. An immense presence of telekinesis slammed into those around her, throwing them back and sliding on the floor. As she expected, murmurs of anger and surprise aroused, getting on her nerves even more.

"Mizuki-sama!!"

"What happened!?"

"I told you she's too wild!"

"She's gonna become a Level E vampire...!"

Mizuki took note of that last comment before releasing more energy that cut off some of their breaths. "Shut up!!"

Many vampire collapsed from exhaustion of the pressure. The Night Class glared with fright and chagrin; she could identify them easily throughout the crowd with their contorted faces.

"What happened?" Kain quietly asked his cousin. "Did you see?"

Aido shook his head. "No, but..." For the first time, he looked upon Mizuki Kuran with absolute fear. "She's serious this time. Her power's to the max."

Everyone stayed completely still, afraid to budge a single inch. As Mizuki's gaze swerved to certain groups, they quickly shuffled away, out of range from her sight.

_'Dammit.'_

She ran as fast as she could to the clear staircase, trying her best to make no eye contact whatsoever. Many of them calle dout to her to stop, but Mizuki continued, denying to slow down.

Once she reached the top, the guardian dashed to her room with fright, not daring to look back at the now-ruined soiree. She slammed her door shut, panting with exhaustion before pacing around frustratingly. It was useless: nothing could stop Mizuki from combining the feelings of regret and wrath.

_'They hate me...why bother becoming a fucking vampire!?'_

All at once, she turned to the window opposite the foor and shook furiously. In the reflection, the door itself stood wide open and revealed Kaname Kuran in the doorway.

"Get out," Mizuki demanded, not facing her pureblood cousin. "I'll kill you if you don't move within the next five seconds."

But Kaname gave a cold icy glare. "Do you honestly think I'll let tonight slide and assume that everything is normal?" He entered the room and closed the door behind him. "You desecrated our family name."

She wheeled around and shot daggers at him. "I don't give a fuck about the Kurans, remember!? They killed my family!"

Kaname sighed before changing his face into its blunt expression. Delaying the truth didn't go exactly the way he had planned, but there was no better opportunity to reveal it.

"...You'll no longer be related to the Kamiyas by the end of the month."

Within her drained white expression, Mizuki saw his eyes illuminate with a small glow. There was no way...was there? Was there truly a way to drain her of all Kamiya lineage? She heard of very unbelievable things, but this...

"What are you going to do?" she whispered harshly. Tears already came to her eyes, frightened at the thought of what he meant.

"I intend to make you a pureblood vampire, Level A. The Senate revealed a secret ritual that cleanses a vampire of human blood...but it requires a full moon." He saw Mizuki slowly stagger toward him; her face was clear of blood and blush. Afraid to argue, afraid to even speak.

It was hard for her to move her mouth. "You...You..." Anger and confusion was heard in Mizuki's voice, but it could be seen in her raised fist.

"YOU FUCKER!!"

Through harsh emotions, she reeled her arm back before shoving a right hook straight to Kaname's face. Blood streamed within her fist as her nails dug into the palm again. Despite her oncoming rage, Kaname didn't reveal any anger or surprise.

Instead, his hands came up and clutched tightly on her arms. Mizuki growled and pushed hard to be released from his grasp...but she had no avail. His strength overpowered hers...

But something else was in her path. As Mizuki slowly came to realize the problem, her strength diminished to that of a whimpering child. Kaname still held her arms as she sank to her knees and hung her head low, seeming like a prisoner in shackles.

_'Why!?'_ she thought desperately. _'Why can't I hurt him? What can't I HATE him!?'_

Mizuki released quiet sobs while Kaname looked down at her unemotionally. But something churned within him as well; as he explained the Senate's plan, there was a feeling of reluctance and denial.

The truth ran through her head as she choked on tears. It both helped and killed Mizuki, for it applied to the two sides of her personality.

She couldn't kill Kaname; she didn't even want to HURT him. As the only relative she had left, Mizuki couln't bring herself to harm a single hair on his head. Not unless she was willing to plunge into darkness and loneliness.

While she quietly punished herself for ever growing angry, Kaname released her arms and allowed them to drop on the floor. It confused him why Mizuki would break down; only one logical explanation could be the truth, but it wasn't likely to happen in a million years...

Was it?

The quiet sobs occupied her time, leaving no way for them to resolve the situation. Kaname opened the door slowly and backed out, standing in the hallway. He waited for a few moments, watching his sprawled cousin on the floor.

"Report to my room in the morning," he finally said. And with that, and only that, Kaname turned his heel and headed downstairs, hoping to forget everything that happened...

But he knew he couldn't forget as he clenched his fist with regret.

* * *

She wasn't in the mood to burn the outfit. Throwing it across the room, Mizuki changed into her baggy jeans and sleeveless black top before sitting against the wall. She sighed with exhaustion, hoping to calm her nerves. But it kept hitting Mizuki over and over again. 

She fought with Kaname; she's gonna be turned into a pureblood vampire, using ancient methods from long ago. Was there gonna be any more fun facts about her life?

In frustration, Mizuki slammed her fist against the wall and felt the concrete shift with the wood. Cracking sounds surged from her hand through the wall behind her.

_'They're gonna have fun fixing that,'_ she thought vengefully, but Mizuki's thoughts were broken when a loud tap was heard at the window on the same wall she was sitting against. It caught her full attention; she wanted to think of anything else besides the earlier incident. Getting up on her feet, Mizuki moved to the window and peered outside. Her eyes widened with astonishment, but she quickly opened the window and stuck her head out.

"Zero?!" she whispered harshly.

Down in the lawn, Zero Kiryu held peebles in his hand, waiting to throw them if she didn't answer at first. He himself had baggy pants and wore the long sleeve shirt Yuki bought in the market for him. Although he beared a blankish expression, Zero was glad Mizuki answered.

"Mizuki..." He looked down in sadness, regretting something in his mind. "Yuki and I haven't seen you for a long time... Headmaster was worried."

She bit her lip; everyone was worried about her, consequently involving them. They would be drawn into Mizuki feud with Kaname, probably even get hurt.

"I'm fine Zero." Leaning farther out, the Night Class guardian scanned the premises for eavesdroppers. "There's vampire inside; if they catch you here, you'll be in deep shit!"

On second thought, a part of her wanted to tell him about the Senate's plan.

"Hey!"

Mizuki peered toward the entrance as Zero turned to the side: vampire guests gathered in front of the door and glared at the Day Class guardian. As her eyes widened, Mizuki saw a gentleman vampire step in front to face Zero.

"A vampire hunter, no doubt! Your stench reeks through the grounds," he snarled. "What business do you have with Mizuki-sama?"

But some of them already protested against Zero's presence.

"Kill him!" one of them proclaimed.

Panic ran through her mind; Mizuki rushed back into her room and quickly rummaged through a drawer on her dresser. Quickly grbabing what she was looking for, she ran back to the winodw again and swung her arm around.

Down below, the gentleman's eyes glowed brightly as the powers within him stirred frighteningly. Wind slowly picked up around Zero, catching his attention and putting him on alert. It started to get on his nerves as the air deafened the sound around him; Zero speedily pulled out the Bloody Rose and aimed it at the man, although it was hard to see. As air particles lashed at his face, the guardian didn't want to risk missing a shot and causing an even bigger riot.

But Mizuki was way ahead of him.

With one shot, the dhampire squeezed her trigger and sent an arrow to the gentleman's heart. The arrowhead pierced through his flesh and instantly stabbed the right atrium, fatally stopping the man's bloodflow.

As his fellow vampires watched with shock and agony, the gentleman staggered back before falling back to the ground. Whimpers and cries spread throughout the crowd while Mizuki jumped from the second story window and landed at Zero's side. Looking up at his face, she saw surprise and horro, realizing what just happened. Mizuki knew it was wrong, but it just happened.

She killed a Noble vampire, which was forbidden unless it was a direct order from the Senate or Hunter's Society. And the vampires shooting furious glares at them knew it as well.

"Hunters!!" some of them shouted. "They killed Lord Sohma!!"

Mizuki and Zero immediately got shivers; never get vampires pissed off, going over their anger level. Zero thought fast and grabbed his partner's hand. Mizuki gave a surprised and confused expression, but he had no time to fully explain.

"They're gonna kill you if you don't run!" he warned. "It doesn't matter who you are; they're serious!"

After that, she found no point in arguing...

"DADDY!!"

Mizuki looked back and lost her senses. Regret and anguish washed over her as she saw the little girl from before, except now, she was crying her eyes out. Kneeling next to the gentleman's body, she watched sorrowfully as the man's body eventually morphed into dust.

"Daddy...don't go!!"

She was continually stabbed in the heart at the sight; Mizuki didn't want to see it anymore. As soon as they were out of the vampires' sight, she tried to turn around to comfort the young orphan. _'No...please! Don't cry!'_ She was almost free of Zero's grasp, but as soon as she had a chance, Zero himself wrapped his arms around her abdomen. Squirming in his embrace, the dhampire tried to get away and comfort the young girl, hush her tears, anything to stop the pain she was feeling. But her partner continually dragged her into the trees close to the wall. Kicking off from the ground, he hopped onto a thick branch while slinging Mizuki in his arms.

_'NO!!'_

That was the last time Mizuki saw the girl. Zero dragged her across the lawn and together, they jumped high in the air, landing on top of the wall that separated the Moon Dorm from the world.

He looked over at Mizuki, who was lost in her thoughts. As a terrified look covered her face, tears slid down her cheeks while she tried to speak.

"Zero..." Her voice was breaking. Pain lashed at Mizuki inside, realizing what happened. "That little girl...I killed her father..." She looked up at Zero with agonized red eyes. "She wanted to know what it was like in a world of humans!"

Hearing her small squeaky voice, Zero could tell she was confused about everything. The thought just came to his head: Mizuki was just like that girl. Both of them lost fathers, continuing on in life with the pain of loneliness. But she would feel worse: Although she knew the harsh life without a parent, Mizuki single-mindedly killed Sohma, driving his daughter into suffering.

This wasn't the place to talk. Zero helped a denial Mizuki down to the ground and raced to the entrance of the school grounds. As they rushed to the town, she was dragging her feet, being tackled with the fact of murder. Her partner led them into a small woods just at the edge of town and finally stopped.

As both of them took deep breaths to compete with their sweat, Mizuki collapsed on her knees and choked on sobs. Zero followed her to the ground and held her shoulders.

"Zero..." The sobs kept coming, but Mizuki needed to tell him the truth.

"Kaname and the Senate...They're gonna change me into a pureblood! It's at the end of the month!" With puffy red eyes, she looked up at her close friend achingly. "I can't go in the sunlight anymore!!"

Horrified at the idea, he rested Mizuki's head on his shoulder while she grasped tightly onto his shirt, trying to release her sadness. As Zero listened to her cries, he thought of the Night Class and Kaname Kuran, wondering what they were doing that very moment.

* * *

Okay...they ran away. Sorry if it seemed lame, but I was hoping to get through this chapter before Valentine's Day. 


	14. Deep Hunger

GAAH!! My parents are gonna kill me when they see my grades. 3 uber bad grades!! The world is gonna end. What's more: I've barely raised any money for the comic-con. I need to stop being so fucking lazy!!

This chapter was just an add-in. I wanted to have a little bit of fun in the story, or at least something fillerish. Kinda awkward, though. I hate filler arcs in anime/manga with a passion of a thousand suns. But life goes on. Here we go!

**Deep Hunger**

The sun finally began to set as an orange glow was cast upon the town. People went back to their homes; shops began to close as rats scurried back to the sewers.

But there was no place for Mizuki and Zero to return to. Looking for shelter, the alleyways were the only places that accepted them.. Bitter cold continually struck them, but they managed; there were advantages to being cold-blooded.

The only thing they couldn't manage was the long desire for blood. As the days lingered on, the guardians realized they forgot to pack up blood tablets for the trip, considering that they had no idea where they were going. In the alley they recently settled in, Mizuki felt her stomach growl and rumble. It ached to not taste blood, but she still looked over at Zero...and sighed.

Deep breaths were ragged with his dry throat. The sole action that helped was staring mindlessly at objects. His face lost its color; he dug his fingers into his hair, messing it up, but still beautiful. For all he and Mizuki knew, Zero's mind was slowly growing unstable due to the craving of blood.

"Zero..."

He slowly turned to Mizuki and saw her sad eyes, pitying the sad sight before her. But as soon as he laid eyes upon her, Zero slowly turned to normal.

"Mizuki...you hungry?" He tried to fake a smile, but Mizuki knew of his starvation. "I'm sorry I didn't bring blood tablets. I didn't know any of this was gonna happen."

But she merely shook her head. "It's fine," Mizuki insisted. "I'll survive; I can control myself now that I'm a full vampire." Despite her helpful assurance, the dhampire plastered a worried look on her face.

"Zero...you're hungry, aren't you? Starving, to be in fact."

He gave a small chuckle, but it was far from convincing. "I'll manage...somehow..."

But Mizuki still worried. If he didn't have anything soon, Zero would begin attacking humans without thinking. He wouldn't bear it if that happened, but both he and Mizuki knew it was inevitable.

As she watched Zero progressively torture himself with starvation, Mizuki wondered if there was any way to help him out of his misery. Blood was the top suggestion; Yuki's been helping him with that since the beginning of the year. But she was still at Cross Academy, unaware of their reason of long absence.

Mizuki took a deep breath and slid her strap to the edge of her shoulder.

"Zero..." As she pulled back her hair, Zero stared with surprise, fear, and also lust. Mizuki laid desperate eyes unto him, begging him to oblige.

But he only shook his head. "Mizuki...no..."

"Zero, please...you need it to avoid drinking humans." She looked down at the dirty concrete, trying to hide the painful look she was about to give. Although they knew it was inevitable, it was forbidden.

Imminent death would await the one that drank the blood of a pureblood vampire. To drain the powers of an ancient race...There are some vampire hunters who wouldn't even dare to kill a pureblood vampire. Zero achingly crawled back, avoiding the temptation to bite her. "Mizuki...I-I can't..."

His partner growled in annoyance. "You're drinking my blood, whether you like it or not."

She got up and walked toward him, but Zero continued to stay away. Trudging through garbage and dirt, he shook his head with defiance, going against his own distinctive desires.

"Zero!" Mizuki screamed while stamping her foot. "Just drink my blood. If you don't..."

She pulled out the Apollo Sniper from behind, aiming it directly at Zero's heart. He got scared of both Mizuki and her weapon, and froze at the thought of what to do.

"I'll kill you." Mizuki gave a heartbreaking smile, which in no way helped Zero's situation. "I know you want to...Please..." Tears welled in her eyes, reflecting his confused face.

"It'll help you," she said almost in a whisper.

A crimson blush ran across his cheeks, ashamed of what he was feeling. Mizuki couldn't take it anymore; she was helping and hurting simultaneously, having no desire to torment Zero. Exhausted, the dhampire fell to her knees sadly, dropping the Sniper beside her.

"...I don't want you to become a Level E, Zero."

As she tried to find some way to persuade him, Zero already got to his feet and drew closer. A dangerously bloody glow appeared in his lavender orbs, which contrasted with his upset scowl.

Mizuki felt a hand placed on her shoulder and shot her eyes up, seeing the hunger-driven Zero gritting his teeth. His fangs grew slightly sharper; the growl in his throat turned more beastly; and the eyes no longer belonged to a human.

"Zero..." she whispered worriedly.

All at once, she was brought up to her feet and slammed against the wall. Mizuki winced in pain, but knew it was to be expected. No one can avoid the vampire's dark craving for blood, no matter how hard they try.

Zero dashed for her neck and sank his fangs deep within her flesh. Clutching onto his sleeve, Mizuki tried to endure everything...but it was too painful. Never before had she been bitten, and she never dreamed it would hurt so badly.

She could feel him suck directly from her veins, taking in more than he could hold in his mouth. With every passing second, Zero grew stronger both mentally and physically. But he still didn't stop tasting Mizuki's ancient bloodline.

He wanted more.

In a desiring attempt, Zero wrapped an arm around her and pulled his victim close, digging his fangs farther in. Mizuki released a quiet whine, but she turned surprised as she felt his muscles grow and his grip tighten so she couldn't squirm.

_'Zero...'_ It was hard to think through the pain. Only a few more moments passed before Mizuki realized she was getting weaker. Eventually, Zero had to support her from falling to the ground, but continued to drink her blood. She felt a crimson drop slide down her chest and into her shirt, cold to the touch. Fear slowly crept upon Mizuki: what if she died of blood loss? Ironic, for a vampire.

_'As long as he's okay,'_ she thought while taking deep breaths. Her eyes traveled around to find something that could keep her conscious. Up above, Mizuki saw the bright moon sitting atop the building...until dark shadows blocked her view.

Curiosity dragged her in as she tried to clear her vision. A small group of figures stood at the edge of the building, about five at the very least. They were dressed in overcoats and Gothic attire, but what got her attention were the white stakes revealed in their furious scowls.

_'Vampires...'_

One of them in particular held a long shotgun in his right hand. Waiting for the right moment, the figure cocked the deadly weapon and aimed it down at the two Cross Academy students. Mizuki followed his aim and found the imaginary target right above Zero's heart. Zero himself continued to gorge on her neck, unaware of the danger from above.

"Zero..." Her voice was faint, but he still heard it. Nonetheless, he didn't stop drinking. Looking at the man's eyes, Mizuki saw an infuriating glow before he finally pulled the trigger.

"NO!!"

She clutched his arms tightly and jumped to the side, knocking her shoulder onto the uneven pavement. Zero's fangs ripped out of Mizuki's neck, drenched with blood, falling back with her. The moment they hit the ground, the bullet zoomed down and dove into the spot of the wall where they once were.

Snapping back to reality, Zero frantically looked around. He switched from the wall to Mizuki, and saw the blood dripping down her neck. "M-Mizuki..."

"Zero," she said weakly. "G-Get out of here..."

But the figures from above already dropped from the tall height down to ground level with ease. They turned to the fallen vampires, sneering at the sight of her blood around Zero's face.

"The blood of a Kuran has been spilled tonight," said the one with the shotgun, who seemed to be the leader. His sea-green hair gleamed in the moonlight, but it wasn't as bright as his glowing orbs. "Even one such as the dhampire is respected by us common vampires."

They looked more like a gang than aristocracy. None of them held the unique powers of a Level B vampire, but still contained the pride as creatures of the night.

"Now, Level E..." The leader aimed his gun at Zero again, this time at his head. "Die for your wretched lust for blood."

As he saw the barrel stretching out toward him, Zero felt like shitting his pants. He was about to die...but he deserved it. The forbidden act of biting a pureblood clearly ran through his head, realizing what's done is done. He looked up at the common vampire with sad eyes, but accepted his punishment and fate.

Zero slowly got to his feet and hung his head, denying to look at his demise. Clenching his fist as the vampire cocked his shotgun, he quietly apologized to Mizuki in his mind.

But she refused to accept it.

"...You...shit head..."

The common vampires looked toward Mizuki and saw her staggering to her feet and taking in ragged breaths. Blood now leaked on her right side and dripped from her arm to the ground. And as she glared at the newcomers with anger, the maroon orbs held a blood lusting curl albeit fading.

"It's...not your...fault..." Her feet dragged her closer to Zero, almost unconsciously."Don't...touch h-him..."

"Kuran-sama..."

After standing only mere inches in front of Zero, she turned to the vampires and glared.

"If you harm...a single hair on this vampire's head..."

The Level C vampires listened with confusion and fear, undetermined of what action to take. Staying still was the only safe way in order to get away from her bad side.

But Mizuki still got pissed off.

"I'll tear you to shreds," she growled.

Glancing over to her Sniper, Mizuki tried to use her power and summon it close to her. With a squint of maroon eyes, all she could do was make her weapon vibrate before all her strength dropped.

_'Zero took too much...I can't do anything for a while.'_

Suddenly, her legs gave up, knocking together before bending over toward the ground. Mizuki could feel her body falling forward; she propped out her arm as it landed in a muddy puddle, and water splashed everywhere.

"Mizuki!"

Zero dropped to his knees and held her shoulders. Taking deep breaths to steady her heartbeat, Mizuki leaned onto his torso, resting physically but not mentally.

"I'm...fine..." she assured before giving a small chuckle. But Zero scorned her for the sarcasm.

Then his face turned to regret. They were in the same situation as earlier...except reversed. The regret and helplessness he was feeling...were Mizuki's feelings from the start.

_'Why...You didn't have to give me your blood, but you still did.'_

He clutched Mizuki's shoulder, hating himself for only thinking of his own pain.

"Mizuki..." Trying to fight back tears, he gritted his teeth furiously, feeling the fangs pierce his gum.

The common vampires watched with confusion and shock. "Kuran-sama..." The leader walked up and knelt, hanging his head in shame.

"Kuran-sama...you're in need of blood. If possible, please take mine."

Zero shot glaring eyes at him; it was like he was torturing Mizuki, whom he claimed to respect. But Mizuki viewed him otherwise.

Instead, she looked upon the commoner with desperation and hunger. Her ragged breaths turned lusting and tired. No longer was her humanity holding her back; Mizuki's vampire blood began to boil, at least what was left of it.

"Vampire..." she whispered softly.

Her arms stretched out toward him, pulling her body out of Zero's embrace. They made their way to the vampire's shoulder and head, gripping them tightly with desire. As he knelt down to her level, Mizuki revealed his clear and tender neck, preparing to sink her fangs deep within.

"I thank you...We'll spare your lives for now."

And with that, she opened wide and ripped his flesh apart, allowing the blood to flow out like a stream. Once it was caught by her lips and tongue, Mizuki instantly pulled the vampire close, locking all possible movements. Her bite got harder till she was able to fill her mouth to the brim with blood. Taking deep hungry gulps, the nutrient flow to her muscles came back, helping the dhampire grip tightly onto her victim.

"Mizuki..." Zero watched with horror and disgust, realizing that he was just the same. _'I definitely should have brought blood tablets to begin with.'_

But the vampire didn't regret anything.

"It's all right...as long as Kuran-sama lives on...We'll give our lives."

His comrades nodded, staying true to their word. But for some reason...it was hard to see an aristocrat such as Mizuki struggle to control her bloody thirst. After all, they did look up to purebloods for guidance.

As she gulped down the donor's contents, the dhampire couldn't help but abhor her desire and thirst. No matter how much she scorned vampires, she couldn't avoid turning into one.

At last, with one last gulp, Mizuki finally weakened her bite and released her fangs from his flesh. Her hands shakingly moved out of their positions when she took choking breaths. The vampire wobbled a little as he leaned back, forgetting the loss of blood, but his comrades came up in time and held him in place.

On the other side, Zero offered a hand and Mizuki took it. Together, they carefully got to their feet with her becoming slightly woozy.

"You okay?"

Mizuki slowly nodded. "Got my strength back...Nothing to worry about."

But as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, they both knew Mizuki was struggling to get over her wretched feeding. She took a while to finally let it go and turn to the vampires. The leader was already up on his feet, but still shaky.

"We need to find the Hunter Society," Mizuki explained. "Show us the direction and we'll be fine."

Some of them lightly sneered, but they didn't want to anger the dhampire, especially now that she was at full strength.

"It's deep within the business district," the leader spilled. "It'll seem deserted, but there will be a sign with the abbreviation: H.S."

No doubt they stood for Hunter Society, but the guardians didn't care. All at once, Mizuki made her way past the vampires, who helped create a path through their group. Zero followed her, secretly eying the vampires with suspicion but taking no action. After he ran up to Mizuki's side, he looked back into the alley...but the Level C vampires already disappeared. Zero wondered where they ran off to, but went back to Mizuki, who upheld a stoic expression.

"Let's go," she suggested. "Before sunrise gets here."

He nodded before they started off on their journey. The vampires were probably wondering why Mizuki would still be associated with the Hunter Society, but she still had business needing to be dealt with...questions to be answered...

And, hopefully...wishes to be granted.

* * *

I'm excited how Vampire Knight's gonna be an anime. I'm gonna watch the first ep once it comes out!! XD 


	15. Alternative

Hey there! It's finally March. Whee! 3 more months till the end of school. AND 4 more months till the Comic-con!! I'm uber stoked.

Okay, this is gonna be a big chapter, since new stuff is gonna be told.

Choir love!! (I'm in the choir of my school and i luv it 2 death :)

**Alternative**

"Watch your step."

Zero looked down before carefully going down a step that was a foot deep. As he took the step, he went down to its level and walked toward Mizuki, who waited for him within the crooked pathway.

Houses and shops surrounded them in a never ending maze, but due to their heightened senses of hearing and smell, Mizuki and Zero were able to maneuver easily.

A though suddenly came to Zero's mind.

"How come you don't know its location? Weren't you raised within the Hunter Society?"

Giving a quick disdainful look, she continued on with her search. "I wasn't raised _in_ the Society; they helped me keep my existence on the down low. Master Yagari took care of me in a secluded area with no one around." And then she almost said in a whisper, "So I wouldn't attack citizens and bite them..."

Zero shortly fell into sympathy. All her life, Mizuki grew as an outcast, but she didn't mind. As long as no human blood stained her hands, she would oblige to anything.

At last, they reached the end of their path and slowly escaped the portion of the district. What surrounded them was a vast amount of diverse trees: cherry blossoms, oaks, elms...all in a perfect circle, leaving only one entrance to the building in the middle.

It was two stories high, designed to somehow look like a mansion. Although windows were plastered all around the black brick, the curtains within were closed shut, disturbing sight from the outside. In front of the large entrance was an iron gate as tall as the first story, and hung two large letters: H.S.

"It's been a while since they've seen me," Mizuki murmured. "It'll probably be a warm greeting."

"Take precaution," Zero warned. "Word has probably got out about our disappearance."

Understanding the situation, she nodded. Mizuki placed a hand on her pocket before starting forward, with Zero immediately following. As they placed their hands on the cold iron gate, the guardians didn't have to put much force into pushing it open since they were relying on their immortal strength. They creaked loudly, and it was obvious the noise was going to attract attention. Yet no lights flashed within the building...

It didn't matter. Mizuki and Zero continued into the entrance of the Hunter Society and reached the doors, slowly turning the doorknob...

"Get ready," said Zero as she opened the door and cast moonlight into darkness. Nothing could be seen inside the building but their own shadows. They didn't move for a few moments, wondering what to do. After their eyes met, Mizuki gave a confident look before stepping into the domain. Zero trailed after, cautious of their surroundings that were lost in darkness...

But they themselves were lost in darkness once the front door slammed shut behind them instantly. The guardians didn't hesitate, for once the lights flicked on, the Apollo Sniper and Bloody Rose were already in their hands, aimed at a group of armed hunters surrounding them. There were maces, guns, swords, and any kind of weapon imaginable. Seeing the rugged and fierce snarls on their faces, Mizuki could tell that they were in the right place, for it was the look of a common vampire hunter, confident and prepared to slay any nocturnal monsters.

"State your business here," one of them said as he cocked a shotgun into Mizuki's cheek. "Vampire."

As he continued to press his weapon upon her, the dhampire growled in annoyance.

"My name is Mizuki Kamiya." She thought it would be safer to use her mother's name rather than that of the pureblood vampire. "This is Zero Kiryu. We seek the president of the Hunter Society, asking for..."

But a murmur had already aroused in the group. Some hunters lowered their weapons and whispered to each other silently.

"Kamiya...isn't she the one...?"

"The massacre?"

The hunter with the shotgun cocked his eyebrow this time. "Kamiya, eh? There hasn't been a Kamiya for 15 years...except for--"

"The youngest and only survivor of the massacre..."

From behind the hunters, a middle-aged woman stepped out of the shadows slyly. She narrowed her eyes and covered her mouth with an elegant fan, similar to her European style clothing. Hair sticks were stabbing a tight bun of hair. As the hunters and Zero turned to her with surprise, Mizuki only glared.

"Mizuki _Kuran_, the dhampire...right?"

She didn't answer, but instead lowered her weapon to point to the ground.

"Long time, no see...madam president."

All at once, the circling hunters turned and bowed to her. Heads hung low...but not Mizuki's. Instead, she returned the Sniper to its miniature size and tucked it away before walking forward. Passing the kneeling hunters, she ignored them and focused solely on the woman before them.

"Whatever you say, I won't be leaving till I get some answers." Her maroon eyes glowed with a curling blood lust, which caught the president's full attention. "You at least owe me that after 15 years."

She showed no fear, but the president knew Mizuki was dead serious. And the young girl was right: there was a debt to be repaid. It was by the woman's decision that she grew up away from society, gaining the inability to mingle with normal humans. Mizuki was grateful for the "care" that was given during her life, but she overall scorned the Society for keeping her out of its business, having Yagari as their only liaison.

The president nodded from behind her fan. "Very well." Turning around, she looked over her shoulder at Mizuki, saying "Follow me."

As the mysterious woman walked back into darkness, flashes of light suddenly appeared and illuminated the building. A grand hallway made up the entire first floor...packed to the max with armed vampire hunters. Hiding in the darkness, they had guns and arrows aimed at the guardians, waiting for their chance of retaliation. Zero ran to Mizuki's side as they eyed the revealed hunters with suspicion and surprise.

"About time you showed yourselves," she murmured. In due time, the guardians began to follow the president's tracks, lead to the ancient records of the Hunter Society.

* * *

As the book plopped on the table, dust flew everywhere and everyone's sight was clouded for a few seconds. But Mizuki's eyes were fixated on the thick volume that was encased in leather binding. On the cover was a dusty metal moon that would have been beautiful in the night sky. There was something about it that hypnotized the guardian, losing herself in thoughts. 

"This holds records and foretold fates of dhampires," the president explained as she wiped off remaining dust on the cover. "If any ever existed. It's fifteen years old, and our historians studied for _**years**_ about your kind."

She removed the locks that sealed it shut. "The information was not to be revealed unless you've gone public. Not much would've been told since you were the first one to walk this earth."

Suspense and fear filled Mizuki's head. Why would such information need to be hidden for so long?

Zero sensed her dread, but knew that they needed to understand. With frustrated eyes, he asked the president, "And the fates that were foretold?"

She looked at him callously, but sternly as well. Her finger flipped the book open, with more dust flying around. Concentrated, the president flipped through the pages for a few moments before ending on a page with a large picture and text on the opposite side. Her eyes darted all over the page, gathering information, before she sadly sighed.

"What!?" Mizuki slammed her hands on the table, aching to learn the truth of the dhampires. Softly, Zero placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

The president looked up at them ominously, reluctant to reveal the text.

"They concluded that there are 2 paths to take, and _**only**_ 2."

Sweat dripped down Mizuki's cheek, which was soon to be melded with a tear out of her eye. She quivered, but it didn't stop the president one bit.

"It's been debated whether you are Level B or Level D: a former human. The Senate, trying to be proud of their pureblood lines, declare you as Level B. But they're just trying to hide the shameful truth."

Mizuki and Zero waited in silence before she started again.

"One path you can take," she explained while standing on the other side of the table. "Is our fate, where you will fall from the pyramid, maybe even worse than Level E. You don't turn because you were bitten, but because you were born that way."

The color in her eyes faded away; she never thought her being would reach insanity: a Level E vampire.

"The vampire genes fail to completely overtake you, and you fall into darkness. Not one speck of sanity will show as you mercilessly murder ANY living organism...so long as your hunger is fed."

Mizuki slowly backed away from the table, putting distance between herself and the president. The truth stabbed her everywhere, stealing Mizuki's energy and making her knees weak. Her hands shakily made their way to her arms as she began to curl forward. In an instant, she fell to her knees hard, whimpering as if the scariest thing in her life just happened.

And it probably did.

"No!" Her voice was high-pitched while Zero knelt down and held her close. Sobs achingly pounded in her chest; she covered her face with her hands to hide the tears. Despite that its only an alternative, the thought of becoming a Level E vampire ate away at Mizuki.

"Mizuki..." Zero tried to hide it, but it was obvious the situation was hurting him as well. To see a close friend fall into insanity and go against everything he was taught...He hasn't felt this bad since his brother, Ichiru, fled with Shizuka Hio.

"However..."

The sobs kept coming, but Mizuki and Zero looked up at the president, who kept a dull but soft face.

"The alternate path is a little lighter, but carries a heavy burden."

Mizuki clutched her partner's arm tightly, ecstatic for another chance at life. But at what cost?

"What is it?" she desperately asked.

The president leaned forward, looking down at the young guardians with wisdom. She knew the dhampire would see this as an opportunity...but will she take it?

"The Society and the Senate have a ritual that has not been revealed to other vampires. It requires a full moon."

Kaname's face suddenly appeared in Mizuki's head, and she realized that it was the same method he proposed last week. 

"How does it work?" She drifted out of Zero's hold and went to the edge of the table. Her eyes were connected with the president's pure blue ones.

"Under the right circumstances, if a pureblood bites you on the night of a full moon, the humanity and living blood will wash away, leaving only the lineage of a pureblood to run through your veins."

Her watery eyes widened with shock, unable to believe the possibility. She used to scorn herself for being a vampire; but now that she has a chance of becoming a pureblood, she doesn't know what to think.

Mizuki sat with a plop on the floor as the president stood up straight.

"Right now, the only one who can possibly turn you is Kaname Kuran himself." Then her eyes turned sympathetic, and it caught the guardians' attention.

"Will you love him...or hate your only relative?"

Her mind drifted away from reality. That question, and all questions similar to it, split Mizuki between two entities. She had a choice to make:

To stay true to her word and avenge her Kamiya bloodline. Once she gets close enough to Kaname, a weapon made especially for vampires will be driven through his heart.

Or she could accept her birthright and live as an immortal. Living forever is exciting, but she wouldn't want to do it alone...

Mizuki looked down with worry, and the president stood up straight. Despite her lineage, the dhampire proved to be a reliable asset to the Society...and she wanted to thank her for that.

"Whatever path you choose..."

Zero and Mizuki looked up at her with surprise. Although twisted, a smile appeared on the woman's face, giving some sort of comfort to them.

"The Hunter Society will always be here for you," she explained.

And with that, the guardians froze, unable to say or do anything. Mizuki never thought the old hag would show any sympathy for one such as herself.

"I believe... I **_know_** you will make the right choice, Miss Kamiya."

It hit her: why the Society estranged her and left her alone with Toga Yagari. Without all the training she had, Mizuki would never been who she was right now. All the strength she possessed wouldn't have existed, and her vengeance would've contributed to nowhere. They were able to support her every single day of her life without ever having contact.

"Madam president..." Zero couldn't believe what was happening. The bad and nasty things in Mizuki's life didn't turn out to be exactly true.

The president of the Hunter Society gave a playful shrug before turning around. "I've given all your answers. Don't come back unless it's absolutely necessary."

As the guardians watched her drift back into the dark shadows, the nearby hunters turned to them with stern faces.

"You heard her," one of them barked. "Get out unless requested by Yagari."

* * *

Sunset was seen just above the tall trees. The cold night wind arrived as the gate closed shut in front of their faces. Calmly standing still, Mizuki and Zero looked upon the Hunter Society with minor anger and gratitude. But now, they were stumped about what to do. 

"Mizuki..."

Zero turned to his partner, but she didn't return the gaze. Instead, she stared up into the darkening sky and audibly sighed. Her breath was seen as a white puff of wind, and they knew snow was coming.

"What are you gonna do now?" he asked.

A word wasn't spoken for a while. It was obvious the choices given by the president were still eating her up inside.

If she killed Kaname, her self-fulfilling mission would be complete, but that would be the end of her journey. Her descent to Level E would eventually arrive, and she would attack the species she always longed to be.

On the other hand, Mizuki could become a pureblood alongside Kaname, but lose the joy of sunlight forever. No longer would the bright rays of the sun safely reach her face, and the light beauty of the free sky could not be seen by her eyes.

As her eyes pierced through the atmosphere, white flakes of ice and water floated down upon them. Snow surrounded them and turned everything white. A flake landed on her cheek and melted into salty water, warm to her touch. The water slid down to her chin, and dripped down to the ground. Mizuki felt like she could see her future within the falling objects. Little by little, she could feel her Kamiya blood freezing in the snow; ice collected within her, and all that was left was her cold vampire blood.

For some reason, Mizuki felt sad. She remembered a vision she had at the site of the Kamiya massacre. It wasn't what she expected...for in the vision, Kiyoshi and Seijun were smiling with their brightest grins in the bitter snow. In her mother's arms was her younger self, oblivious of the life ahead of her.

A happy family...that was together. That was what she wanted since that day of the vision.

"...I'll kill him." Mizuki turned to Zero with a sad smile. But she wanted him to know she didn't regret her decision.

"And after that, I'll kill myself. Since I'll be the one to kill him, you'll have nothing to do with it."

Zero revealed a frustrated and worried look. "But...Mizuki!"

But she shook her head and looked down. "It's all right," the dhampire assured. "...I've had enough. Life is too much for me. After all, I wasn't meant to exist. I'll do the world a favor...but to help us and the Society, I'm gonna kill Kaname."

Looking down, he didn't want it to truly be the end. He wanted Mizuki to live and make more memories with him and Yuki, her first friends.

But it was understandable of what she wanted to do. Her himself was close to wish for a peaceful death.

"Zero..."

He looked back at her, hoping she wouldn't try to worsen the situation. But Mizuki still somehow did.

"Where does the Night Class go for winter break?"

He gave some thought before answering.

"They return to their homes, but I don't know where exactly."

Mizuki then showed a determined look. "We need to get back before they leave."

At first, he didn't understand her motive. But Zero eventually realized and held his breath. Was she really gonna do it so soon??

Despite it all, he promised to help her from the beginning. And he doesn't go back on his word.

"Yeah," he nodded.

Without hesitation, the guardians dashed back into the business district, aware of possibly slippery pavement. They ran like never before, and they didn't feel the least bit tired. The only thing on their mind was what would happen once they returned to the academy...and how things would turn out from there.

* * *

Don't forget to review and all the other stuff. 

Shanks!! XD


	16. The Exchange

**The Exchange**

Every time she visited, there was always a dark and ominous feeling dreading her thoughts. But she wanted to visit; Yuki made sure to talk to the Night Class before the end of the semester.

By now, the vampires should be preparing to go home. It was the perfect time.

_'Maybe they know what happened to Mizuki and Zero...'_

Yuki mustered up courage and opened the door to the Moon Dorm. Immediately, the sound of bustling and movement reached her ears as an interesting sight was before her eyes. All the students had suitcases packed and furniture moved around, almost unaware of the guardian's presence.

But Ichijo eventually caught on as he came across with a box in his hands.

"Yuki! What took you so long?"

She was confused on the spot. Had the vampires been awaiting her? "Ichijo, have you seen Mizuki and Zero? I haven't seen them for a week."

It was that question that stopped all the vampires' movements. Instead of wrapping items and packing away belongings, many of them gave her a light scowl, adding more to her confusion. From across the lobby, Ruka snapped a closed umbrella in half, and spooked Yuki out of her skin.

Vice president Ichijo gave a dark and depressing frown.

"You mean...you haven't heard?"

He got Yuki's attention again as her face turned to absolute fear. What could he mean?

"They're gone, Yuki." He sighed before setting the box down on the ground. Scratching his head didn't help Yuki from staring with fear. "Last week at the soiree, Kiryu decided to visit and they killed one of the guests, Sohma."

She couldn't believe what he was saying. It wasn't like them to kill a vampire so randomly without orders. Although Yuki wasn't a hunter, she knew what they did was wrong...and way out of their style.

"That...That can't be true."

"But it is."

Kain walked up and gave a stern look, confirming that what Ichijo said was true. "We were all there when it happened. Both of them drew their weapons, but it was the daywalker that killed Lord Sohma."

Everything didn't seem right. Why would Mizuki kill a Noble vampire? Deep down, Yuki knew her partner didn't mean to kill a vampire without orders...unless it was Kaname.

"It's that damn Kiryu's fault," Kain murmured.

And that infuriated Yuki.

"Zero had nothing to do with it!" she screamed. "Neither of them would kill a vampire without a reason!!"

"Then how do you explain Lord Sohma's death, huh!?" Aido heard everything from the upper balcony. Yuki looked up at him with teary eyes. "They're HUNTERS: they wanted to kill us their whole lives! Kiryu forced Mizuki-sama to kill 'im!"

There wasn't enough support for her defense. She wasn't there that night. How could Yuki possibly convince all of them that Mizuki and Zero aren't at fault?

All the vampires glared at her with red eyes. Obviously, each and every one of them have also been affected by the recent murder of a noble vampire. The only thing left was...how was everything going to be solved?

"It doesn't matter how you look at it."

From behind Aido, Kaname Kuran revealed himself and headed down the grand staircase. A dull expression appeared on his face, as always, but there was an intense and serious anger behind the expression itself. Yuki became afraid; there were rare occasions when she feared Kaname, so something must be seriously wrong.

Nonetheless, the dorm president showed a soft side toward the guardian. But today just wasn't one of those days.

"Kaname..."

"I explained the event to the Senate and they have come to a conclusion."

He walked up to Yuki and showed little sympathy, for she had deep care for her partners.

"Zero Kiryu is to be sentenced to death...for his actions and descent to Level E."

Yuki felt like crying. Nothing made sense: Zero hadn't fallen into the Level E category yet. Why would Kaname conspire to his execution? If only she was there to stop everything...

She scorned herself for being oblivious these past two months. Had she been involved with Mizuki and Zero's plans, none of this would've happened. But why would they bring Yuki into it all: she, who adored Kaname since she could remember?

But despite it all, she knew for sure that she wouldn't just stand by to see Zero get killed, no matter who stood in her way.

_'Even if it's you, Kaname...'_

"How about I exchange my life for Zero's?"

Yuki spun around as Kaname looked up toward the front entrance. The Night Class dropped their scowls and followed their gazes with surprise. None of them knew how it was possible...

But Mizuki and Zero stood on the steps of the Moon Dorm, almost out of breath and sweating with exhaustion. Snow was covered all around them; they didn't bother to brush it off, for it didn't affect their health or temperature.

"Zero..." Yuki didn't know what to say after their week-long absence. "Mizuki..."

The dhampire gave a blushiing smile. "Sorry, Yuki..."

Her attention was then directed to Kaname, who showed a change in his eyes at the sight of Mizuki. The smile on her face disappeared as she gave a glare that had mixtures of confidence and anger.

"There were things I had to settle at the Hunter Society with Zero, but we made sure to come back in time." The lie was so much easier than the truth, but deep down she knew Yuki learned the real reason ahead of time.

The Night Class shot deathly glares at the guardians that suddenly appeared...but held some relief that Mizuki returned unharmed.

Now she turned all her attention to her cousin, assured of his relief despite his blunt appearance.

"You clear Zero of those charges," Mizuki explained. "And I agree to become a pureblood without any resistance."

It was then that Zero looked at her shocked and confused. What she said was completely different than what she had said back at the Society.

"Mizuki...you--!!"

But she looked back at him with a comforting feeling, which in fact made Zero feel worse.

"It's okay, Zero. Things will be better this way." She could feel tears coming to her eyes, and he could see it. "At least...there will no longer be charges for murder against you."

He didn't know what to say. Everything was so sudden and neither he nor Yuki had a chance to object.

However...Kaname seemed to agree completely.

"It's settled, then." And with that, he gave Yuki a light push on the back, beckoning her toward the doors. "Yuki, the Night Class has things to do now that Mizuki's here. Have a happy vacation."

Yuki couldn't believe Kaname was able to say things so easily. "You planned to change Mizuki into a pureblood??" she questioned while shaking a fist. "Even though she was against it!?"

She glared straight into his eyes, although it was hard to hate someone she respected and admired for so long. But a hand placed on her shoulder and a soft voice made her feel even worse.

"Yuki...Don't hate Kaname." Mizuki showed no wavering in her voice. "It's inevitable to happen."

Her eyes looked up at Kaname from behind Yuki. Making sure that he understood, there was a bloodlusting curl in Mizuki's irises as proof of her seriousness.

"As long as Zero stays unharmed...right, Kaname?"

Kaname nodded. She didn't know if Zero would be safe for long, but Mizuki felt safe t know for sure that her cousin would keep his word.

"Very well," he agreed. "His murder will be overlooked, but anything after that...won't."

After a few seconds, Mizuki closed her eyes and sighed. Kaname didn't think it was a time to relax.

"Now your end of the bargain..."

She looked at him again and nodded. The worst was yet to come, but Mizuki was prepared for it.

"Yeah," she started in a low tone. "I become a pureblood, just like you."

With a wave of Kaname's hand, Aido and Kain immeidately walked up to the female guardians. Yuki watched them surround her and stretch out their arms before grabbing her shoulders and upper limbs tightly.

"H-Hey!"

Mizuki gave no sense of defiance. She looked down while her fellow classmates dragged Yuki to Zero and forcefully shoved her out. Before she stumbled, Zero caught her and helped his childhood friend up to her feet. Together, they stared back into the Moon Dorm...and all the aristocrats glared intensely at them except the Kurans.

"M-Mizuki!" Yuki stuttered. "You don't really mean to..."

But the dhampire's eyes looked over her shoulders sadly to stop Yuki's words.

"Yes I do, Yuki...You and Zero were the first friends I ever had. If anything happened to either of you..." She clenched her hand into a fist, trying to hold back the emotions she was feeling.

"Forget about me...and go."

Yuki and Zero stared frustratingly, wanting to do something...but Kain and Aido already began to close the Moon Dorm's entrance. Trusting her instincts, Yuki suddenly lurched forward and tried to get through the doors before they finally closed shut, hoping to reach Mizuki and help her through everything. All this time, she did nothing to help her partner, blaming herself for being so blind...

But Zero wrapped his arms around her and locked Yuki in place. She squirmed and screamed to get out of his clutches, but nothing helped.

"No, Mizuki!" Yuki tugged and twisted, which had no effect whatsoever. "Zero, let me go!!"

He couldn't; he knew he shouldn't. Mizuki would've wanted him to stop Yuki from going too far. Deep down, Zero wished he did the same: defy everything that was happening, end Mizuki's self-inflicting decisions...

But she insisted to go through with the ritual, for _his _sake. If Zero did something now, Mizuki's efforts would become immediately futile. Everything would be in vain.

Reluctantly keeping Yuki back, both of them watched the interior of the Moon Dorm disappear before their very eyes. The last thing they saw surprised them the most: Mizuki giving a weak, sad smile.

"Mizuki!!"

* * *

After the path to the outside world was sealed, she turned back to Kaname with stubborn yet hurt eyes. The aura around her cousin grew dark, and fear crept upon Mizuki again. 

In a swift motion, his arm swung out and smacked Mizuki across the face with a backhand slap. It was stronger than before; Mizuki felt like her head was gonna fly off. Instead, she took a small stamp to the side and stopped her fall, but it didn't stop a trickle of blood from oozing out of her mouth. Mizuki's head was wracked with pain and it showed in her contempt glare.

"Take her to the basement," he ordered. "Lock her up until tomorrow night."

Aido and Senri walked up to grab Mizuki by her arms and shoulders, giving rough care to her condition. As they forcefully dragged her away, Mizuki tried her best to keep up, but the aristocrats purposely shoved her around while walking toward the dorm's basement, which was barely aroused for sometime.

"The rest of you..."

The Night Class turned their attention to Kaname, who didn't give attention back to any of them. He only stared off, lost in thoughts.

"Prepare for the ritual."

Without a word, the noble vampires took action and scurried about. They didn't bother to object or ask questions; Kaname was on his bad side, and any mistakes would make it worse.

As they eventually attended to their duties, the dorm president was left in the main hall by himself. No one was around to witness the things he did...or what he felt.

Looking away from nothing, Kaname's eyes drifted to the hand he used to strike Mizuki...which unexplainably trembled without control. It baffled him why he would be feeling such emotions, but fury and regret spurned up inside Kaname the moment he hit her.

He closed his eyes tightly before clenching his hand into a fist.

* * *

Don't forget to review. :D 


	17. A Type of Understanding

Aaaauuugghh...my friend and I are in deep shit in our Algebra II class. We passed a note back and forth doodling about our teacher...and then he found it...we are so screwed tomorrow. What's worse I'm also his TA in a later period, so I'm waiting for a double punishment. Dammit!

Anyway, I appreciate the reviews. It makes me think that people actually read my material. It's not all that great, but maybe it's because I don't write any fanfiction about the really popular stuff, like Naruto or Bleach. I have lots of those planned in the future.

**A Type of Understanding**

The sound of dripping water eventually got on their nerves, but there was nothing else interesting in the dank basement. It hasn't been accessed in a very long time...until Mizuki came back to the Moon Dorm.

Her shackles rattled at every little movement she made. It wasn't exactly a luxury to be cuffed on her ankles, wrists and even her neck. A long chain strained her neck collar to the wall, limiting Mizuki's range of motion. To make things worse, rust rubbed off on everywhere the cuffs were; her skin felt so dry and rough, it was like they weren't part of her body anymore. Her hair was unkempt, but wasn't so wild to get in her face.

"Only a few more hours left."

She looked up wearily at her two guards, Aido and Kain, who looked back down with sneering faces.

"You must be furious about it all." Kain wanted to see her squirm in pain, both physically and emotionally. "How stupid are you to give up your freedom for Kiryu?"

Not saying a word, Mizuki sadly looked back down, and curled into a small ball. She shivered from the cold, mistaken by the aristocrats for crying.

"Aw," Aido childishly bawled. "Is the little daywalker scared of becoming a pureblood?"

And then she snapped. "NO, I'M NOT!!"

Aido and Kain were taken aback for her sudden outburst. As she sat in her small cell, which improvised as her prison, her eyebrow twitched with fury and confusion.

"...You don't get it," she growled. "You just don't get it."

Kain scoffed, stubbornly trying to ignore her words...but Aido was slowly captured. Although he showed a scorning expression, there was also a sense of curiosity.

"...What do you mean?"

His cousin looked at him with disbelief. "We're not supposed to listen to her, Hanabusa! We're only supposed to watch her."

Then Aido looked back with confused and sympathetic eyes. It was obvious what Mizuki said had affected him to some degree. He looked back at Mizuki, who remained silent.

"Dhampire..."

She only lightly responded at the sound of her title. Unlike before, he didn't say it with a harsh tone...

"What is it that we don't understand?"

There was a moment of silence as all three of them had different thoughts. Kain couldn't tell what both Aido and Mizuki were thinking; Aido focused solely on the meaning behind Mizuki's words; and Mizuki's thoughts were angry and sad.

"None of you understand," she started. "...What it's like to be a human."

And with that, the aristocrats were suddenly caught off guard. They thought for a moment...and finally came to a conclusion: they really DIDN'T know what it was like to "live". They were born immortal; the only chance Aido and Kain had the knowledge of life situations was the human blood hidden long ago in their lineage.

"You guys bite and feed on humans without hesitation. Not once...have you considered..."

Her eyes finally looked up at them with a curling bloodlust. At the sight of them, Aido and Kain stepped back, afraid of disturbing her power.

"That your victims had feelings as well?"

Mizuki reached her limit. There was no way her guards would understand what she meant. Ever since she returned, the dhampire hoped her classmates would consider her reason of obliging to the ritual.

But it was useless.

"When I went to the Hunter Society with Zero, the president revealed that I only had 2 options in life: Level E and madness, or Level A and aristocracy." Slumping back against the decaying wall, she lost her anger and looked upon Aido and Kain with a dull expression.

"I was caught in a bind. No matter what path I chose, it was obvious I would lose my humanity. Considering I hated being revered by vampires, you think I would have chosen Level E," she almost said with a chuckle.

"But I didn't...'cause I knew what it's like to lose a family member or someone really close. THAT is how a human feels."

Then, without warning, her eyes glared at them in a stern manner.

"We continue to live by taking lives...Do we honestly have a right to do that?"

They thought deeply of something to say...but nothing came. Although it was forbidden to feed on human blood, it was time to face the truth: every vampire has fed on human blood at least _once_ in their life.

But were they given the right to kill someone that was held dear?

"That's why I came back," Mizuki explained. "I didn't want to kill a single human who didn't deserve to be a vampire's victim. Hell, I'm a vampire hunter; how do you think I would feel if I start killing the ones I'm supposed to protect?"

It amazed them how she was still concerned about a human's welfare while still being a vampire. But that was her intention all along:

The moment her fate was sealed as a vampire, Mizuki decided to be a pureblood at all costs. The Kamiya Massacre set her destiny and drove her to achieve her goals. Never again would she witness another senseless slaughter, with others being unnecessary victims.

Even Kain was drawn in to her reason, believing it to be noble.

"Kamiya..."

Mizuki found a way to reveal a small smile. "I'll give my humanity...to save as many humans as I can."

They were lost in thoughts when the basement door suddenly opened at the top of a difficult flight of stairs. All eyes looked up and saw Senri Shiki peering down at them.

"Kaname-sama needs her up here now," he announced. "It's time."

After the cousins exchanged glances, they looked down at Mizuki, who returned to her solemn and silent state.

"Mizuki...?" Aido silently waited for her to object, but nothing came.

It took Kain some time to move, but all in all, he reluctantly went up to her feeble form and violently shook her chains. Her limbs flung around in a painful manner, but no sound of pain or torture came from Mizuki. Aido watched her suffer frustratingly as his eyes twitched at the sight of bruises on her wrists and neck.

All at once, he rushed up to Kain's side and grabbed his arms, putting an end to Mizuki's silent agony. One last jerk of her head was followed by its hanging, and then she stayed completely still.

Aido slowly placed a hand on her neck as his fingers reached for the lock. He waited for a moment of reaction, but Mizuki didn't resist. As he gently removed the shackles from her neck, Kain watched and realized the sudden care his cousin revealed.

And then it hit him. What Mizuki was doing, sacrificing herself for the safety of humans, was another way of saying that she wasn't afraid of becoming a vampire. She didn't abhor or scorn her kind as much, but rather began to **_respect_** vampires.

_'Mizuki-sama...You'd go THIS far...?'_

He felt like punching himself senseless for being so ignorant. But Kain hoped there was a chance for redemption...

Once Aido removed the last shackle, he gently hoisted Mizuki up to her feet...and Kain's hand landed on her arm on the opposite side of his cousin. Of course Aido would give a look of surprise...but her head slowly moved to his direction so she could look for herself. Kain gave a light pout and looked away.

"C'mon. We gotta do this fast."

For a while, they just stood there, staring with disbelief. Then Aido considered what just happened: they actually helped Mizuki instead of giving her a hard time. It was a bit awkward...but they didn't regret their decision.

Together, they started toward the tall stairs, where Shiki waited. Making sure they didn't notice, Mizuki mouthed and inaudible 'thank-you.'

* * *

"Headmaster, please!!" 

Yuki slammed her palms onto his desk, but it just added more to his frustration. For the entire day, even during class, Yuki and Zero worried over the ritual that was to be held in mere hours.

"Mizuki's gonna be turned into a pureblood vampire against her will." She was on the verge of tears, and the guardian didn't bother in holding them back. I won't just stand by and let this happen to her!!"

"It wasn't against her will."

Yuki and Headmaster Cross looked over at Zero, who had his back turned to them while looking out at the Moon Dorm.

"She _wanted_ to go on with the ritual...although she told me too late. I couldn't stop her, convince her that she shouldn't do it because of me. It's my fault Mizuki's gonna change."

He clenched his fist so tightly, blood slowly began to seep through his fingers. The Headmaster sighed with grief.

"And after the ritual, the vampire will continually torture her for her defection. It would be pointless to question if Miss Kamiya truly wanted to be a pureblood or not."

She couldn't stand it anymore. Yuki didn't want someone as selfless as Mizuki to suffer eternal torment.

"Then we should go ask her now," a sudden voice proposed.

The Cross family turned to the front door and saw Toga Yagari after a long time. With a shotgun in his hands, he cocked the barrel and rested it on his shoulder.

"I'm curious myself on how Mizuki wants to continue in life," he explained.

Zero stared with amazement. "Master..."

Without hesitation, Yuki smirked while extending her Artemis Rod across her front. The one-eyed vampire hunter looked upon her with surprise from the overwhelming confidence. "I'm glad we agree for once."

Headmaster got up from his chair and scratched his head. There was no point in stopping a determined Yuki, especially if she was doing it for a friend.

Zero pulled out the Bloody Rose and loaded ammunition while becoming lost in thoughts. A frown appeared on his face, unsure if it was ever gonna disappear.

_'Mizuki... the** real** reason you agreed to become a pureblood...it's not...'_


	18. Will You Rescue Me?

Hallelujah! My teacher didn't lecture me about the note. Instead, he actually had something for me to do during the TA period.

I'm starting an original work, something to help prepare for this one class I'm hoping to get for my senior year.It's Writing for Publication; a new class that will get through once enough people sign up for it. I already started a completely original work and I hope to post it up eventually, but not anytime soon,on FictionPress. I'll be using the same PenName and stuff.

Okay! This is like the whole 'final battle' chapter; or basically the climax. Her we go!

**Will You Rescue Me?**

Her foot was caught at the last step and she instantly collapsed. Almost bringing Aido and Kain down with her, they tried hard to hold her up.

"Hey!" Aido retorted in a rash but soft tone. "Get up...It's almost time."

Once again, Mizuki didn't say a word. She just continued to hang her head low while the vampires struggled to keep her up.

Everyone decided to show. The Moon Dorm's lobby was filled to the max with every single vampire, waiting to witness the once-in-a-lifetime ritual. Not far from the basement, Seiren kept a close eye on Mizuki, just to make sure that she didn't do anything suspicious...But seeing her current condition, she didn't think the dhampire was capable of doing anything. Seiren will admit the girl's brave for going through extremely rough times.

As the trio drew closer to the end of their journey, Senri Shiki and Rima Toya watched with callous faces atop the towering balcony.

"Don't you think something's up?" Rima questioned. Seeing the big picture of everything that's happened, she eventually sensed something wrong about the ritual.

But her partner only shrugged. "She decided to go along with it. I don't have anything to say."

The walk was almost over when they passed Ruka sitting upon a chair and Kei standing right beside her.

"Hmm...I almost believed she had a chance," said Ruka before sighing. Kei nodded, agreeing that she believed in Mizuki herself.

Mizuki thought the walk was taking forever. Eventually her maroon eyes looked up to see a huge empty circle in the middle of the main hall. Within the circle was a symbol she was familiar with: a diamond that had ovals attached to each point. It was the insignia seen on the guardians' weapons. Mizuki lightly shuddered at the sight of it.

But she was tossed right in the middle of it, thanks to Aido and Kain. Mizuki landed hard on her knees and arms; her bones took minimal damage, but it was soon to be healed by her immortal powers.

Takuma Ichijo stood close and watched the poor treatment Mizuki received...but he was to soon add to it. As she slowly sat up with her legs at her sides, the vice president came up with a large bucket he had in his hands. Not long ago, Kaname used the bucket to punish Aido for acting brashly against Yuki. Back then, it was only filled with water...

But as Ichijo spilled its contents over Mizuki's form, she found that her entire body was drenched in heavy blood. It immediately soaked through her thin clothes and turned her hair into oozy locks of gore. She shivered to more than just the cold liquid. The rest of the blood splattered on the ground all around her, staining the perfect design.

Mizuki's eyes immediately changed to their crimson bloodlust at the strong scent of plasma clogging her nostrils. There was a hitch in her throat, instigated by her craving desire. A lick of her lips identified the blood as that of a pig.

She thought it was torture, but she needn't worry yet: the worst was soon to come.

"Kaname-sama..."

A vampire close by turned toward the staircase, and all others eventually copied the gaze. Mizuki didn't look back; she knew for sure it was him...

The only other Kuran member known to be alive: Kaname Kuran. His brown locks were kept in its usual style as he was dressed in a dark long sleeve shirt that was unbuttoned at the chest and had a straight collar. At the end of his pure black pants were high class black shoes that glimmered in the light. As Kaname descended the steps, all vampires bowed down and showed their usual respect...

But his attention was only given to the bloody form that laid sprawled on the floor.

"A war...debating whether or not you belong to the insane former humans...or to the rare line of pureblood vampires."

Mizuki took ragged breaths, unable to handle the deep hunger. As her nails scraped against the marble floor, her fangs gritted with annoyance, awaiting to finally become permanent.

"The decision will be made...with one bite."

His shoes tapped on the floor, drawing closer to his victimized cousin. Mizuki's thoughts were racing with no end as the footsteps stopped right behind her, which was followed by an ominous silence. As heartbeats sped up, a hand was gently placed on her shoulder, emotionally smacking her with the truth:

It was already time to change into a pureblood vampire. Her unique powers of a dhampire would soon draw to a close and all she would be left with is telekinesis. But perhaps as a pureblood, her powers would grow exponentially...

"No..."

All at once, her shirt was almost ripped off her shoulder and the ebony hair was pulled back. Mizuki's body fell back so that she sat on the floor, leaning against a tall and solemn figure that knelt on one knee behind her. _'Kaname...'_

His right hand crept up on her chin, locking her head and neck in place. Mizuki's eyes darted up, sensitive to his touch. But she gave no whine or whimper.

"Would you consider this a curse?" a voice quietly whispered.

She didn't look back at him, but instead stared out the enormous front window. Dark clouds hovered in the sky, casting down no light from the moon. Her eyes were no longer afraid, but rather calm.

"You're being punished for your father's action; it was because of **_him_** that you are like this."

There was a shiver up her spine once she felt Kaname's breath on her neck. Counting down in her head, Mizuki worried that she wouldn't get a chance to tell him...

"That...may be true," she started softly. "...but I don't regret it...any of it."

Kaname's breath suddenly stopped and his eyes grew slightly wider. His grip loosened only a little bit as he absorbed her words.

"You see...there was a reason I came back...A reason I refused to become a Level E."

A new explanation appeared in her head, far different from the one she gave to Aido and Kain. Hot tears stung her eyes as she finally admitted the deep hidden truth.

"You're my only family, Kaname. The only relative I have left." Mizuki swallowed a huge lump in her throat, which seemed to release the burden of talking. "I decided to be a pureblood for you, because..."

He stared agitated into oblivion. Apparently, she was speaking too softly for anyone else to hear her; no one knew why he was growing confused. He wanted to know if this was for real. He wanted to know if what Mizuki was saying was the goddamn truth. But more importantly...

Kaname wanted her to finish the sentence.

"I decided to lose my humanity...because I love you."

A small gasp was barely audible. Kaname was at a loss of words, unable to have a reaction. It almost seemed impossible that Mizuki would ever like him, let alone deeply care for him. She wasn't doing this because she was driven so far into a corner to have no other choice.

It was her own decision to keep the family together.

His fangs dangled only mere centimeters away from her neck. The beast within wanted to chomp down and drink her blood...but the true Kaname, the one that only dared to reveal himself to Yuki, struggled to hold back.

_'All this effort,'_ he thought agitatedly. _'...All this effort was meaningless...she WANTED to be here...to be with me.'_

The Night Class waited in silence, but slowly grew suspicious of what was going on. The Kurans stayed absolutely still in the middle of the main hall; no one dared to venture out and give some assistance.

"What's going on?" Kain whispered to Aido. They stood guard at the entrance doors, but were still part of the audience of vampires. His cousin shook his head.

"Everything's weird; we've never done this before. What comes next: fireworks?" he asked with sarcasm.

It was a terrible time for jokes since a loud crash shattered the front window to a million pieces. Screams of surprise rang through the halls before a loud thud made all heads turn to the foyer. And the next screams were created by the fright at the sight of a lighted fuse on a custom made bomb.

"Get down!!" Ichijo frantically yelled.

* * *

As soon as they saw a bright flash of light and gained deafened ears, Toga Yagari cocked the barrel of his shotgun. "Let's go." 

But Yuki was still worried about her own safety. "Wasn't that a bit too much? I mean...we're only trying to rescue Mizuki."

The #1 vampire hunter looked at her as if she was crazy. "This is ESSENTIAL in saving her! Now, come one, back me up!!"

And with that, the four of them got out of hiding. The first to go was Toga Yagari, followed by his precious student Zero Kiryu. Yuki stayed back to protect her adoptive father.

"The ritual's almost complete!" Headmaster Cross warned. "Hurry!!"

He didn't need to be told twice. Yagari left some distance between himself and the large entrance doors before lifting his leg at the ready.

And then the smoke came. In both sight and smell, the proof of fire and destruction came to them.

There was no time to quiver. With all his strength, Yagari unleashed his foot upon the doors. Loud snaps of wood and a clang of the metal lock satisfied him, but it wasn't enough. He and Zero shoved what was left to the doors out of the way...and saw what was before them.

Vampires ran everywhere to avoid the licking fire. It already began to spread from the foyer to the wall that lead to the second floor. Pillars that supported the building were already visible among the wallpaper...and it was only a matter of time until they start to burn.

In the middle of the main hall, they took note of two figures almost knocked unconscious. Blood spilled all over the familiar symbol they laid upon. But at dead center, Yuki recognized the girl with long black hair that was soaked in plasma.

"Mizuki!!"

Although the cry was made for her partner, Kaname was the first to stir. Pain stabbed his body, but only one thing was on his mind: the ritual.

He regained strength at a regular pace; it didn't stop him from tiredly crawling toward Mizuki, who just started to slowly come back to her senses. An agitated groan escaped her lips as her blood-drenched hand laid on her forehead. Kaname still had enough time: she wouldn't put up any resistance for a few more moments.

Once he was close enough, the pureblood grabbed her shoulders and dragged Mizuki up to his body. He set her up in a sitting position while he knelt on both knees right behind her. It was his chance: either he bit her or not. Kaname readied his fangs, sweating from the intense fire surrounding them.

The maroon orbs tiredly opened up and first saw the team standing at the main doorway. She saw the shocked and worried expressions across the blazing flames, and the first thing she thought of was making those feelings go away. With everything she had, Mizuki pulled up and exhausted yet cheery smile...until she looked up at the dark sky.

As the clouds parted and made way, a clear white sphere emerged and shined light upon the Moon Dorm. Its gleam caught her eye and she recognized it as a rare full moon.

_'Kaname'_ was the first name that came to her head.

He saw it, too. Right on cue, her cousin opened his mouth wide, leaning down onto her form and sinking his sharp fangs into Mizuki's neck.

It didn't feel like pain; it didn't even come close to pain. What she felt might as well have been death because she didn't have the power to either move or scream. The pain she inflicted on others by drinking their blood came back to her, enlarged by a million. But Mizuki knew what was happening:

She had begun her change.

"MIZUKI!!"

Her partners' cries didn't help. A little more time passed and she could feel her blood being sucked into Kaname's mouth. As she sat there like a feeble lamb, Mizuki sensed her heart beating slower and slower,losing control of her regulated blood flow.

What's more...her existence as the last Kamiya crumbled away, leaving the bloodline to head toward extinction. A release of bloodlust washed over her as her thirsty throat became dry.

The human within her died and the beast gained full control.

* * *

It was like they were in a burning theater, and the show was someone's death. Yuki and Zero watched din horror, feeling as if their friend was lost forever; they were too late to ask Mizuki about the truth. 

_'No...'_ Zero defied everything that came to his head. _'We still need to know...'_ Gritting his teeth, he gripped the Bloody Rose tightly and shook with hatred. "Mizuki!!"

Yagari didn't feel like wasting time. Searching for a way across the fire, he crawled against the wall to avoid the licking flames. As his eye darted around swiftly, he aimed his shotgun down the hall and pulled the trigger. A bullet whizzed out of the barrel and traveled down the long path. In an instant, it punctured through the shoulder of a Night Class student as it forced him to fly backward in agony.

As she battled her way through the fire, Yuki found Seiren trudging up with her gleaming nails at the ready. The guardian confidently extended the Artemis Rod and held it before her in time to stop the vampire's deadly slash. Seiren's nails itched to tear Yuki apart, but she lost the chance once the guardian wretched the staff out of her hands and spun around. She reeled her arm back until she faced the vampire again and shoved the end of the Artemis Rod into her stomach.

Seiren twisted her face to react to the pain. Not only did it hurt physically, but the spell emitted from the staff also magically damaged her in a supernatural way. A blue flash of light exploded between her and the end of the staff, sending her flying all the way across the room. Seiren's back crashed into a lone nightstand, but no serious damage was created.

Zero sprinted short distances only to reach dead ends. Time was wasting; Mizuki needed serious help.

_'Mizuki.'_

His eyes darted to the clear center of the room...only to find Mizuki solely collapsed on the ground. The blood continued to soak her side, but that wasn't Zero's main concern at the moment.

_'Where's Kuran?'_

Then, in the flames that flickered before him, a dark figure arose in the light. They divided in half and revealed Kaname Kuran with bright red eyes; tainted vampire blood was smothered all over his mouth, turning dry from the heat.

No doubt it was Mizuki's blood; he could tell by the nostalgic scent. Zero aimed the Bloody Rose in his direction with a sneer, wanting to blow his head right off. Kaname didn't react the to danger facing him; instead his movements and eyes gave a feeling of sorrow, a feeling that the guardian quickly caught up on.

"Why..." Ragged breaths were joined by a shaking fist before Kaname instantly glared. "Why would Mizuki do something like this!?"

Zero froze at his question. It wasn't that he didn't know the answer...

He was confused at why Kaname would want to figure out Mizuki's reason. From the beginning, all he would care about was his status as a pureblood. But now, Kaname was actually considerate for Mizuki's decision.

Scorn filled the guardian. It was foolish to be blind from the truth. Zero would have to use harsh words to get through to Kaname.

But no words were spoken once Kaname's fist came up and punched Zero square in the jaw. The Bloody Rose flew out of his hands, dragged into Zero's fall by the chain that connected them. As he collapsed to the floor, the pureblood continued his rants, blind to everything around him.

"She had a choice! The Kurans killed her family...Why would she choose to be a pureblood like me!?"

It was Zero's turn to be pissed off. _'How blind can you be!?'_ He jumped to his feet and glared at his opponent, furious to the max. With eyes matching Kaname's, Zero lunged a left hook at his face, crashing bone with bone. Kaname wasn't thrown off balance; he got back to his stance and flickered his eyes.

Zero knew what he was doing: calling upon his powers. After that,he will have gone too far to come back. In one swift move, the guardian latched a hand onto Kaname's neck and drove him against the wall that was still able to hold.

His head knocked hard and got his mind jumbled. The grip on his neck tightened with rage, cutting his breath to small gasps. Kaname was able to take a glimpse...and saw a furious vampire with the brightest eyes he's ever seen.

"She's just like you!!" Zero yelled at his face. "Mizuki has no other relative except you. All her life, she's been alone, waiting to be accepted by someone. Now that she's found you, Mizuki doesn't want to lose the feeling of having an actual family."

His hands trembled frighteningly. Kaname thought he was gonna get hit again, but Zero just wanted to throw the truth in his face.

"Mizuki didn't want to lose _you_, her **_only_** family!!"

Kaname's instinctive glare began to soften at the thought of his reasoning. Could it really be true? Could Mizuki really care about him as a sister cared for a brother? How could close relatives truly hate each other, especially if they are the surviving members of their line? Mizuki didn't really hate him; her emotions were torn between the Kamiyas and the Kurans.

And she chose her father's line in the end. Otherwise just simply known as Kaname himself.

_'Mizuki...you were alone...like me...?'_

Nothing else was heard among the crackling fire. Sweat dripped down the boys' faces over the silent period. As Zero glared frustratingly, waiting for a response, Kaname stared insipidly into oblivion, confused of what to do. He didn't want to force Mizuki to agree with his ways. All he wanted...more than anything else...

He wanted himself and Mizuki, the last of their family, to be together.

* * *

She started off with drifting in and out of consciousness. An intense wave of heat engulfed her and ordered her to take in deep breaths. It was all overwhelming; she thought of drifting off again... 

But the truth smacked Mizuki right in the face again. Her eyes darted back and forth from her left and right sides, finding howling flames surrounding her laid body. The scent of blood tortured her, but in a matter of seconds...Mizuki realized that it was her own.

A sudden pain throbbed at her neck, making her fully awake. It was like a parasite was crawling under Mizuki's skin, slowly eating away at her insides. Her head snapped to the side, her nails scraped harshly on the marble floor. Blood swiftly flowed through her veins until it felt like they were empty and dry; her circulation came to a sudden halt.

_'Oh, fuck...Am I dying?'_

It was the exact opposite; she was being born.

Her eyes instantly flashed with a blood lusting curl brighter than ever before. The abnormal fangs grew sharper by the second; she opened her mouth wide to relieve them of their limited space. A new fluid began to flow through her veins: Kuran blood.

As she desperately tried to inhale deep breaths. a bright glow illuminated from the academy symbol beneath Mizuki. The fires instantly cleared off the symbol once its curves and drawing flashed as the clear moon. Chaos and destruction cleared from its radar...

And the oblivious bystanders finally took notice. As Zero prepared to finish off Kaname with absolute rage, a blinding light appeared on his right side and took all his attention. Along with Kaname, he turned to the center of the main hall and saw the bright semi sphere engulfing Mizuki. The sight overwhelmed him, taking away all the force given into gripping Kaname's neck.

"Mizuki..."

At the sound of her name, the unstable guardian's thoughts exploded. _'Don't look at me!!'_ The semi sphere began to thrash bolts of energy om random directions, breaking through wisps of fire. One in particular stretched out and attacked a pillar supporting the structure of the Moon Dorm. At the moment of impact, a sudden tremor burst through the building; blocks of concrete and wood fell sown from both the first and second floor, breaking everything in their path...except the semi sphere protecting Mizuki. It acted as a steel barrier, disintegrating all that touched it.

Zero struggled to keep his balance, avoiding the debris pelting him from above.

"Zero!!"

Looking over the thrashing fire, he saw Yuki and his master assisting vampires in their escape of the dorm. The look on her face was worry, and Zero knew a worried Yuki wasn't good.

But there was no way he was going to leave Mizuki behind.

Determined of what to do, he slowly made his way through the fire, getting closer and closer to the protected Mizuki. He used his detectable eyes to avoid the thrashes of energy, escaping extreme danger by a slim margin. Stretching out an arm, carefully attempting to reach his partner and assist her, Zero's efforts were shot down as a bolt of energy struck his hand in the blink of an eye. He instantly reeled it back in, delicately touching the harsh but not permanent scar. It would heal eventually, thanks to his minimal powers.

But he wasn't done just yet. Zero made a promise to help her, and he was gonna do it right.

"Mizuki..."

"Zero, you idiot!!"

A pair of firm hands gripped his shoulders and dragged him backwards, away from Mizuki's fallen state. Instincts activated inside him, telling him to squirm out of the mysterious grip and return to her side.

But the adversary was too strong: Zero couldn't match up to his master's strength.

"Master! Let go!!" He continued to pull and wretch out of Yagari's grasp, but it was all futile.

"You're gonna kill yourself!? Do you think **_she_** would want that!?"

That made him stop and think. If Zero tries to help her, he would get some severe injuries at the very least. Mizuki wouldn't want to see either him or Yuki harmed by her decisions. That was why she came back in the first place.

Or, at least...one of the reasons.

Zero continued to deny Yagari's help, but indirectly obliged. As master and student dragged through the front doors, the flames reached the maximum heat, burning everything they touched. Zero no longer had view of Mizuki's sprawled form over the fire, and wished deeply it wasn't the end for her.

* * *

_'They're gone...Everyone's gone...'_

She didn't feel like holding back anymore. As her power level skyrocketed by the second, deep smoky breaths attacked her lungs, suffocating her. Mizuki didn't know what the outcome will be: her death? Her transformation into a pureblood?

The semi sphere continued to act as a shield, but the moment the ritual was over, there would be nothing to protect her. Concrete and dorm debris continued to attack the sphere of energy from above, and she watched them with sorrow and depression.

_'This is it...I'm gonna die...Kaname...' _A sudden tear fell down her cheek and cleansed a strip of blood.

_'I hope you made it out in time.'_

Mizuki was stricken by pain like blasts of energy. No one was around to help; no one was around to save her.

"But I'm still here."

She was able to hear the voice among the roaring fire and crumbling debris. Turning her head to the side, relief and happiness washed over her like a sugar rush, but didn't show it through labored breaths. Mizuki somehow hoped it would be he who aided her through their ancient ritual.

Without any fear, Kaname stepped through the threshold and entered her massive energy sphere. He knelt in the pool of blood next to Mizuki, looking down at her with pity and content. She stared into his maroon orbs with her dangerously glowing eyes, but they didn't harbor any anger or wrath like in the beginning.

"Thank you, Mizuki." Kaname gripped her hand tightly, revealing his deep concern and care for her. "And I'm sorry. I didn't want to lose you, either...but I forgot all about how you felt."

She couldn't believe he was saying all these things. The possibility of it all being a dream ran through her head, but Mizuki hoped it wasn't.

"I'm gonna make it up to you, for all the hard times I put you through." And then she saw it: the light that gave her new hope for the future, a reason to live...

His warm and pure smile.

"I love you, Mizuki."

Another tear slid down her bloody cheek, clearing a soft line and skin. Mizuki was ecstatic that Kaname no longer held anger or contempt against her, but she was even more happy that the rage inside her disappeared.

He carefully lifted her upper body to a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her bloody form. Mizuki closed her eyes; although her heart had already stopped beating, she could feel the warm up with tender feelings for her cousin.

The lashing bolts of energy died down from the semi sphere and solely concentrated on protecting the Kurans now that their emotions were in control. It didn't matter to them that the building crumbled all around, surrounding them with destruction and ruin.

As long as they stayed together, like a family...

* * *

Yuki watched frustratingly as the Moon Dorm turned into ruins and ashes. Fearing that her friend may have joined the dorm's fate, she tussled around to get out of her foster father's hold. 

"Mizuki!! Kaname!!"

As tears streamed down her face, Zero copied her expression and gaped at the sight. _'No,'_ he thought dreadfully. _'This can't be it...she has to have made it out, at least with Kuran.'_

Not far away, the Night Class mourned the seeming loss of their reigning pureblood. At the thought of having lost two purebloods, they evidently ended up with none.

"Kaname-sama!!" Ruka wept achingly in Kain's arms. It pained to lose an admired figure in an unfortunate event.

As the last of the Moon Dorm crumbled to rubble and ashes, the threatening flames dissipated and all that was left was dust and flickering ember. Everyone wanted everything to clear up before beginning a desperate search...

But they didn't need to...for a tall silhouette slowly appeared with a figure in his arms. Yuki and Zero took a large step to take a closer look, an their eyes widened at the carried form of Mizuki in Kaname's arms.

"Mizuki!!"

"Kaname-sama!!"

The pureblood bore a solemn look, ignoring pain inflicted all over his body. As he looked toward Zero with dreary eyes, the guardian could tell that his assistance was needed. His feet brought him to the ash-smitten Kurans, extending his arms for his unconscious partner. Dropping Mizuki in his care, Kaname stepped back and looked around at the awestruck witnesses. He didn't say a word, he didn't make a gesture; there was nothing he could say to make the situation better.

Zero dropped to his knees, setting Mizuki to sit on the dark snow and resting her head on his shoulder. While Yuki ran up to tend to her partners, Kaname turned toward the academy gates and began walking.

"Kaname..."

There was no point in looking back; it would be a waste of time he was planning to spend. Kaname needed a matter of weeks, perhaps months, to prepare things for him...and Mizuki.

He continued his departure, and the guardians eventually turned back to their unconscious partner. The events of that night changed everything: the Moon Dorm no longer existed.

The Night Class had to return home.

And as Zero tried to comfort Mizuki in the dead silence of the night, he listened closely and caught his breath.

Her heartbeat disappeared.

* * *

Yayness! A few more chapters left. Make sure you review!! 


	19. Full Moon

Okay! I'm gonna get this story over with, so here's the 19th chapter!

This isn't exactly the last chapter, although it will seem like it is. Keep reading for the epilogue after this chapter's up.

**Full Moon**

A simple week was only a small amount of time to immortals. But for Mizuki...it was one of the longest times of her life.

Her eyes opened to see the dull ceiling of the headmaster's office. For a few moments, no thoughts came to her mind. Everything was empty, even her heart.

She didn't wake up in pain, but drowsiness instead. It took her a while to regain feeling in her limbs, taking time to finally make a finger twitch. Mizuki was glad that her body was still eligible to respond, that being the least of her worries.

Her throat felt raspy, contributed by the fact that she hadn't done anything except sleep for the past seven days. After she struggled to clear her throat, one word escaped her lips...one name.

"Kaname."

Bustling suddenly aroused from her side. Within a matter of seconds,™uki's face came into her vision, mixed with happiness and shock. Mizuki blinked to make sure it wasn't an illusion, but her partner was truly standing next to her, solid and all.

"Mizuki! You're awake!" Tears began to drown her eyes; the catharsis was almost difficult to take. "You're alive!"

The former Night Class student turned her head to the side, finding Headmaster Cross and Toga Yagari watching over her along with Yuki. As she identified relieved expressions on their faces, it worried Mizuki how her master stood incredibly close to the curtained window, keeping back the knowledge of time.

"How are you feeling, Miss Kamiya?" the headmaster asked while walking up to his daughter's side. Their image of a family hypnotized Mizuki...until she suddenly remembered everything that happened.

"The Moon Dorm...the Night Class..."

The headmaster's warm expression faded away as his face turned solemn. It was then that Mizuki knew he had bad news to tell, but she braced herself for it by sitting up on the headmaster's couch.

"There is no Moon Dorm," he explained. "...Not anymore. The Night Class students were sent back to their homes just a few days ago."

Mizuki looked up at him with a twitching eye that revealed her anticipation. "What about Kaname?"

Yuki looked to her partner with surprise, for it was the first time she saw Mizuki show care for the pureblood.

"He disappeared right after he saved you. No one has heard from him since then."

Sadly looking down, the Kuran thought deeply of what was so important that he had to quietly leave. An unconscious memory came back to her: the moment they purely embraced and acknowledged each other as cousins within the burning dorm. Not that Kaname's gone, Mizuki worriedly pondered if that moment truly happened...

Yagari clicked his tongue with shame as he looked sorrowfully at his student. "Mizuki..."

All eyes looked toward him while the hunter placed a hand on the curtain rope, drawing curiosity from Yuki and Headmaster Cross. But from Mizuki...all he could see was fear.

"Sorry," he quietly murmured before yanking tightly on the curtain rope.

Sunlight illuminated the room with its brightest rays. Things could be found with ease, thanks to Yagari. As it bathed Yuki and Headmaster Cross with a warm feeling...

Mizuki's skin tingled uncontrollably. Her eyes found it difficult to adjust to the bright light...along with her entire being. Her innards began to squirm, highly sensitive to the rays. It felt like poison was injected on every patch of skin in one second.

Mizuki suddenly hissed like a cat at the beautiful sun before jumping off the headmaster's couch. Her eyes darted everywhere until she found a corner hidden in the shadows. As she dashed to the concealed part of the room, Mizuki turned around and slammed her back into the wall, clear of the deadly rays. Feverish breaths attacked her lungs as she slid down to the floor and held her head.

"Fuck!"

As she wavily began to calm down, her audience watched with shock and depression. Yuki tried to catch a glimpse of Mizuki's eyes and saw the dangerously intense bloodlust, instigated by her sudden change of emotions.

"Mizuki..." The guardian decided to walk closer and try to comfort Mizuki.

But with every step she took, a faint pulse grew steadily louder in Mizuki's ears. She froze in place, wondering what the origin of the sound could be. As her eyes looked up at the oncoming Yuki, she realized what she was listening to:

Yuki's pulse.

And then she thought _'Oh god, no.'_ Mizuki braced herself for the arriving hunger, for she knew Yuki would be the first victim...but it didn't come. As the pulse got louder, no sign of bloodlust appeared in her system. She looked confusingly at her partner for answers, but Yuki herself couldn't find any explanation.

"You heard it, didn't you, Mizuki?"

Yagari began to follow Yuki and looked at his student with sympathy. "You heard her pulse, yet you didn't crave to drink her blood."

It was true. The heartbeats rang loudly in her ears, but no part of Mizuki wanted to sink her fangs into Yuki's tender neck.

_'My fangs.'_

Placing the tips of her fingers on her canine teeth, a small wince of pain surged through her fingertips. A drip of blood fell on her tongue and fell down her throat;¨er taste wasn't satisfied nor disgusted. Mizuki stared strangely at her fingers and found two small holes on the edge of her middle and index, overflowing with small streams of blood.

"Mizuki..." Yuki looked at her friend worriedly, realizing that the ritual was a success.

Mizuki Kuran is now a pureblood vampire, just like her cousin.

The change was overwhelming for her, but no pang of regret or anguish filled her inside. Mizuki looked up at Yuki, and they had equal expressions.

"Yuki..." Her eyes drifted away, not even daring to look at her partner. "Go ahead: hate me. It's my fault Kaname's gone. I didn't mean for him to leave."

But she just shook her head. "It's all right. I don't blame you for his leave. I'm the one who should apologize...for not being there when you needed my help."

Mizuki didn't blame her for anything. Selflessness had its ups and downs; they hated the downs.

She reached out and wrapped her arms around Yuki, pulling her into a tight embrace. As tears piled up in her eyes, Mizuki whispered a silent "thank-you" before her partner smiled and hugged her back.

"You're welcome."

Although he didn't show it, Yagari was extremely surprised about Mizuki's coping with the transformation. But then again, surprises always come when they're least expected.

"Yuki..."

They released their embrace and Mizuki looked at her partner sternly.

"Where's Zero? I need to talk to him."

Headmaster Cross stepped up to give his answer. "Kiryu's over at the Moon Dorm's site," he explained. "The Day Class is pressing to find out what happened for the last week."

Mizuki sadly drifted her eyes, thinking deeply about what to do. Watching in silence, the headmaster's daughter wished it wasn't something too depressing.

_'But whatever she chooses, I'll support her.' _

* * *

The sun gave a deep orange glow, revealing dark shadows in the bright sunset and among the sheets of snow. In a matter of time, night will fall upon Cross Academy and it would be easier for Mizuki to move around.

"I told them the Night Class overly exceeded Cross Academy's expectations and transferred to a better school." Zero wasn't exactly the master at lying, but they were convincing enough in the case of the Night Class. "The looks on their faces were annoying and amusing at the same time," he commented with one of his faint smiles.

She watched the sun fall from the horizon next to Zero's side on the steps of the school that were cold and icy. For a few minutes, no words came out...for actions had more to say than words.

"So...you wanted to be this way?"

Slowly nodding her head, she decided to admit the truth.

"He's the only family I have. If he was a pureblood and I a dhampire, there would be complications. Noble vampires would disrespect him..."

Mizuki tightly clenched her fist. "I wouldn't stand for it."

Calming her nerves, she slowly turned to Zero with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Zero...for everything. I couldn't have done it without you."

He accepted the gratitude...but the guardian knew there was more on her mind.

"What are you gonna do now...for real this time?"

Knowing what he was referring to, Mizuki released an apologetic chuckle. She stared into the horizon, observing the long road she had to face in the future. Kaname was out there...somewhere, waiting for her return.

"...I'm gonna find him," she explained. "No matter how long it's gonna take, no matter how far it's gonna be...I'll find Kaname."

Zero felt something squirm inside at the mention of his name. After all, it **_was_** Kaname that changed Mizuki into a pureblood. But it was _her_ decision from the beginning...and he had to respect that.

"Will it take long?"

She gave a slight hint of worry. "I don't know...but I'll eventually find him. I _can't_ lose him now..." After a moment, the pureblood got to her feet and decided to stretch out. Zero noticed she looked like a vampire more than ever before.

"But don't worry." Mizuki turned to him with a warming smile that melted through the snow. "This isn't a goodbye...More like a 'see you later'."

Zero softly nodded. He knew he was gonna miss her, but they were gonna meet again in the future. At least he wasn't alone: he still had Yuki, who was like a sister to him for four years.

And maybe even more...

"I know..."

They turned back to the front doors to find Yuki, Headmaster, and Yagari mixing expressions of support and sadness. A pitch black overcoat rested in her hands as she walked slowly down the steps.

"I know you'll come back eventually."

Yuki offered the coat to Mizuki. Gladly taking it, she swung the coat over her shoulders and pulled her arms through; the coat tails flapped at her knees and the coat itself was like a second skin compared to her red sleeveless shirt. The leather pants fir comfortably on her legs as she eventually walked up the steps and stopped in front of Yuki.

All that was given was a friendly smile before Mizuki clamped the guardian in a final tight embrace. She bid a final farewell and released her hold before moving on to Headmaster Cross. As she looked into his content and warm visage, she pulled out the shrunken Apollo Sniper from her pocket. Offering it back to the original owner, Mizuki shrugged.

"Don't need it anymore."

Headmaster Cross gratefully took it back and smiled, making her anticipate in returning to the academy.

Out of nowhere, Toga Yagari landed a hand on Mizuki's head, lightly scuffing her hair. She didn't bother to swat his arm away, knowing that it was probably the last time they were gonna see each other again in a lighter scenario. No longer were they master and student, but eventual enemies.

Mizuki turned to Zero and paused for a moment. What were they gonna do? How do you say goodbye after one full semester of partnership and alliance? It was a bit awkward, but she slowly went down the steps and wrapped him in a tight embrace, which caught him by surprise. A sot side of Mizuki finally revealed itself...and he was glad to see it.

"Thank you, Zero."

His face softened at the moment. Zero didn't think of being sad, because he remembered her words:

It wasn't a goodbye...but a "see you later".

His arms wrapped around her small form and held her close.

"See you later."

There was no shedding of tears as Mizuki pulled out of the embrace. After looking around, checking if any more farewells needed to be said, she turned her heel and walked toward the open gates. A long winding road led to the outside world, a road she and Zero took not too long ago. She could sense that Kaname went down this path, leaving a trail for her to follow.

But it was a big step: once she started, there was no going back. Her parents' faces flashed in her mind, and it became her goal: a family...together.

Wind serenely washed her face as she walked ahead, not daring to look back. With each step, Mizuki came up with endless possibilities of how it was gonna turn out the moment she finds Kaname.

One thing was certain: she was going to run up and wrap her arms tightly around, never letting go...experiencing the true feeling of what it's like to have a family.

* * *

Yay! BUT IT'S NOT OVER! I am making a sequel, but it's gonna take a while. While I'm writing fanfics, I'm also gonna work on my original fic, so I'll have to see how everything works out. Don't forget: there's an epilogue, so don't remove it from the alert list just yet.


	20. Vampires That Hunt Vampires

Hey, everyone. It's the epilogue. Whee... I need sugar.

A huge word of thanks to everyone that read and commented. I hope y'all come back to read the sequel, though it will take some time. Anyway, here it is!

**Vampire That Hunt Vampires (Epilogue)**

The night sky was dark navy; barely any stars were out, but the moon still shined as bright as the sun. But most of its bright glow was only able to exist _because_ of the sun, despite how different they are.

Her screams attracted no one. The woman had to face them alone, and they gave no sense of letting up. The blood drew them in so far, they couldn't go back, despite being nobles. Everything has been thrown out of balance: it didn't matter whether or not if you were a pureblood or an insane former human...

If you gotta eat, you gotta eat.

The area was secluded; no one would find them there. Grinning from ear to ear, the vampires were lucky to catch easy prey, especially within a young blond human girl.

"Please!" Her eyes darted everywhere for an escape route, but she was cornered in the alley with no way out except death and perhaps a crazy chance of luck. "Don't kill me!"

They almost chuckled at her attempt of salvation. Not a single human out of the millions they have killed was able to escape their hungry jaws. Most of their victims were oblivious dim-witted girls, which annoyed them a little, but it didn't really matter to them. As long as they got their daily meals, it was okay.

Although there was only two of them, the woman knew she couldn't take them on.

"Does your blood taste good?" one of them asked while licking his fangs. His messy black hair got into his face, but it didn't block the sight of his bright red eyes.

The woman feverishly got down to her knees and stared painfully at her attackers. "No..." Sobs ravaged her chest; she didn't want to die so young, no matter how vain it sounded. "Please don't..."

"How pitiful."

The vampires looked up at the top of the building, where two shadows gave disdainful glances. The taller one had brown wavy locks while the other, the female, had long black hair tied up in a ponytail that ended just above her shoulders. A pitch black silk shirt remained sleeveless on her abdomen; a Cross Academy symbol turned into a necklace atop her bosom. She wore tight denim shorts with knee high socks, covered at her feet by black boots.A white armband was on her left wrist as it was placed on her hip stubbornly.

The other one, the male, wore a leather bikers jacket above a white shirt and black gloves. On his waist were about four belts loosely hanging in different directions on top of ebony jeans, but they didn't limit his movement. Simple black boots were on his feet and a necklace similar to his partner's was draped around his neck for everyone to see.

"And to think," the girl started with glowing red eyes. "You guys used to be respected as nobles back then."

The noble with messy black hair growled ferociously. "So what? Who the fuck do you two think you are, anyways?"

In the blink of an eye, the male stranger shot out a hand and telepathically commanded an iron pipe from the side to skewer the unfortunate soul through the head. Some of his brains and blood spilled out before his body slowly rotted to dust. As the woman fainted from extreme shock, the Noble's partner backed away, desiring to run for his life...

But the girl from above already appeared to block his path. He spun around and tried to retaliate, but the girl raised her hand in a clawing manner. His eyes watched frighteningly as it came down and slashed across his face, tearing through his eyes and skin like liquid until his body also decomposed to nothing but dust.

The mysterious telepathic savior dropped from the towering building and landed with ease as his partner walked into the alley, licking the blood clean off her fingers. Fangs gleamed within her lips, ecstatic to taste the crimson liquid again, but she learned to control her thirst.

Ever since the transformation two years ago...

"Are they with Rido Kuran?"

After tasting the blood, the girl looked up at him with bitter disappointment. She shook her head, confirming that the nobles they had just slain had no association with their long-forgotten relative.

The man sighed before scooping the unconscious woman in her arms. His partner looked around with minimal frustration and dove into deep thought.

"We're running out of time," she warned. "He's getting closer to Yuki every day."

Giving her a cold gaze, it was clear that he understood her words. If they arrive too late...who knows what will happen to their "friend".

"Kaname..."

He looked to his cousin sternly, still holding the human in his arms. They need to come up with a plan soon; there was no time to fool around.

"What?"

Her eyes drifted longingly toward the academy resting atop the hill at the edge of the town. She could barely remember what it was like to step into the academy's school and usher Day Class students to their classes. But she knew one thing for certain: the faces of her closest friends would never disappear from her mind.

"Maybe it's time for a reunion." The girl's voice was soft and pleading, slowly pressuring Kaname Kuran to oblige. "I haven't seen them for so long. I wanna see how Yuki and Zero are getting along."

Kaname sighed at her fickle ways. If she wanted to see her old partners so badly, she could have just asked.

"All right...but Mizuki: don't forget our mission."

His cousin turned to him with a bright smile, something that he's been glad to see for the past two years. Kaname never wished to see her vengeful scowl for the rest of his life; they needed to be together in this mission. As the Kurans looked up at the distinguished Cross Academy, nostalgia came up to them as they reminisced about the past, anticipating to see the changes. After all...

Two years was a long time.

* * *

Thanks again for stickin' with the story. The sequel won't start for a long time, but I'll do my best to get through my other works. I'm gonna work on them in the chronological order I created them. But I already worked on what the sequel's gonna be about and the title: "Like Father, Like Daughter". Ooohh...

Try reading some other works or whatnot. Love you all!

Chikane-AnnaOnodera


End file.
